Cantos de Invierno y Primavera
by Rodrogon
Summary: Ante la inminente amenaza en el Norte, Poniente necesita que el Hielo y el Fuego se junten. Cantos de Invierno y Primavera empiezan a ser escritos. ¿Podrán ser cantados o quedarán en el silencio eterno de la muerte? [Fic totalmente Jonerys / comienza en T7xE3 por lo que Contiene Spoilers]
1. Capítulo I: Cruce de Caminos

_**Esta historia está inspirada en la novela "A Song of Ice and Fire" de George R. R. Martin y en la serie televisiva "Game of Thrones" de HBO. Dado lo anterior, los personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de los autores ya mencionados.**_

› ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹

 _ **Capítulo I: Cruce de Caminos**_

Caminaban a paso firme por el largo pasillo que llevaba a la sala principal. En ella lo esperaba Daenerys Targaryen, quien se auto proclamaba como la legítima hereda al trono. Jon se encontraba preocupado, por un lado, no conocía a Daenerys quien efectivamente tenía tres dragones, y era justo pensar que podría estar loca al igual que su padre, el Rey Loco. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que no le creyera y que no quisiera ayudarlo para enfrentar al Rey de la Noche.

Entraron por la puerta principal de la sala guiados por Tyrion, mano derecha de la Reina Targaryen. Dentro de la sala los esperaban un par de Dothrakis armados, Missandei y la mismísima Daenerys. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Daenerys, se miraron fijamente tratando de descifrar al otro. _'Tiene una mirada hermosa y llena de determinación'_ pensó Jon.

Por su lado, Daenerys contemplaba a Jon. Sin duda había pensado que se encontraría con un tipo sin gracia, un norteño típico. No podía estar más equivocada. _'Es muy guapo'_ pensó. 

– Están en presencia de Daenerys de la Tormeta de la Casa Targaryen – dijo de un momento a otro una voz femenina. –Heredera legítima al Trono de Hierro, Madre de Dragones, Khaleesi del Mar de Hierba, La que no Arde y Rompedora de Cadenas – finalizó Missandei.

– Este es Jon Snow…– comentó Ser Davos dubitativo – Rey del Norte – finalizó.

– Gracias por venir, Mi Lord – dijo Daenerys – Sé que el viaje ha sido largo. Espero que el mar haya estado amistoso – terminó la reina.

– Ha sido un viaje tranquilo, su majestad – respondió Jon.

– Discúlpeme su alteza, pero Jon no es un Lord, es el Rey del Norte – dijo Ser Davos.

– Perdóneme… – dudó Daenerys.

– Su alteza, él es Ser Davos de Seaworth – apuntó Tyrion.

– Perdóneme Ser Davos – dijó Daenerys – No he recibido una educación privilegiada, pero estoy segura de haber leído que el último Rey en el Norte fue Torrhen Stark que se prosternó ante mi antepasado Aegon Targaryen a cambio de su vida y de todos los norteños. Él juró lealtad a la Casa Targaryen a perpetuidad, ¿o me equivoco? – preguntó desafiante.

– Yo no estaba ahí, su majestad – le respondió Jon con un poco de ironía.

– No, claro que no. Pero un juramento es un juramento, y perpetuidad significa… ¿Qué significa perpetuidad Lord Tyrion? – preguntó irónicamente Daenerys

– Para siempre – respondió sin pestañar.

– Para siempre… – dijo Daenerys – Entonces, supongo que ha venido a hincar su rodilla, Mi Lord – finalizó.

Jon guardó silencio por un par de segundos negando con la cabeza.

– En lo absoluto – comentó mirándola a los ojos.

Daenerys lo miró sorprendido.

– Ohh que infortunio. ¿Ha venido desde tan lejos para retirar su lealtad hacia la Casa Targaryen? – preguntó la joven.

– ¿Lealtad? – cuestionó un poco molesto Jon – ¡Su padre quemó vivo a mi abuelo y a mi tío! – exclamó.

– Mi padre era una mala persona – interrumpió Daenerys – En nombre de la Casa Targaryen le pido que por favor perdone todos los crímenes que cometió en contra de su familia. Y le imploro que no juzgue a una hija por los errores de su padre – su respuesta fue honesta, pues no se sentía orgullosa por las horribles cosas que había hecho su padre, al contrario, no quería que Jon pudiera pensar eso de ella.

– Por favor, hinque su rodilla y lo nombraré Guardián del Norte. Juntos protegeremos el Reino como hace décadas, un Targaryen en el Trono y un Stark en el Norte – finalizó la rubia.

– Está en lo cierto – dijo Jon – Ni usted es culpable de los crímenes de su padre... – Daenerys sonrió – Ni yo estoy atado al juramento de mi antepasado – finalizó Jon borrando automáticamente la sonrisa de la cara de la Madre de los Dragones.

– Entonces, ¿Por qué has venido? – preguntó molesta por lo obstinado que estaba siendo Jon.

– Porque necesito su ayuda y usted necesita la mía – respondió.

– ¿Has visto los tres Dragones sobrevolando Rocadragón? – preguntó incrédula.

– Si, los he visto – le respondió.

– ¿Has visto a los Dothrakis? – volvió a preguntar.

– Como no verlos – respondió Jon un poco irónico.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito tu ayudara para tomar Desembarco del Rey? – preguntó tajantemente.

– No para luchar contra Cersei – respondió Jon – Si quisieras, ya lo habrías hecho, pero creo que tu única razón es que no quieres involucrar a gente inocente y creo que es por eso que no ha arrasado con Desembarco del Rey. Esto significa que eres mejor que Cersei – finalizó el joven Snow.

– Sigues sin explicarme – respondió Daenerys.

– Porque en este momento usted, Cersei, yo y todos, gritamos y jugamos como niños reclamando que las reglas son injustas – dijo Jon.

– Dijiste que era agradable – reprochó Daenerys muy molesta a Tyrion.

– Así es – respondió Tyrion.

– Desde que lo he visto, se ha rehusado a reconocerme como reina, se ha negado a hincar su rodilla y ahora me dice niña – reclamó furiosa.

– Dijo que todos éramos niños, es una figura retórica – respondió Tyrion tratando de zafar.

– Su majestad, todos los que conoce morirán antes de que acabe el invierno si no derrotamos al enemigo del Norte – respondió Jon.

– Usted parece mi enemigo del Norte – devolvió Daenerys.

– Yo no soy su enemigo, los muertos lo son – finalizó.

– ¿Los muertos? – preguntó – ¿Es otra figura retórica? – cuestionó la rubia mirando a Tyrion.

– El ejercito de los Muertos es real, los Caminantes Blancos son reales, el Rey de la Noche es real y lo sé porque los he visto, he luchado contra ellos. Ellos ya están en camino y cuando crucen el muro no habrá quien los detenga – dijo Jon muy seguro.

– Cuando nací en Rocadragón, Robert Baratheon me mandó a matar, afortunadamente alcanzamos a huir – se paró y comenzó a caminar hacia Jon – He tenido que pasar muchas cosas, me han tratado de matar tantos hombres que ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres, me vendieron como si fuera una yegua, me encadenaron y traicionaron, me han violado y deshonrado, me han humillado y todo eso lo he podido soportar gracias a la fe – pausó mirando a Jon directamente a los ojos – pero no fe hacia los Dioses, no fe hacia mitos o leyendas, no. Fe en mi misma, en Daenerys Targaryen. Nací para reinar y lo haré. – finalizó encarando a Jon.

–Pues lo único que podrá reinar será un cementerio, porque estaremos todos muertos – respondió Jon sin titubear.

– Su alteza – intervino Ser Davos a lo que Daenerys lo miró – No le cree a Jon. Y la entiendo, suena totalmente descabellado. Pero si el destino trajo a Daenerys Targaryen a Poniente, también hizo a Jon Snow Rey del Norte. ¿Fuiste la primera en hacer que los Dothraki cruzaran el mar?, él fue el primero en lograr alianzas entre los salvajes y los norteños. Lo nombraron Lord Commander de la Guardia de la Noche, lo coronaron rey no por su linaje, porque no tiene, es solo un pobre bastardo, pero todos esos hijos de puta lo eligieron como líder porque tenían fe en él – pausó ante la mirada de Daenerys – Todas esas cosas en las que no crees, él las enfrentó, luchó contra ellas por el bien de su gente, arriesgó su vida por su gente, fue apuñalado en el corazón por su gente, dio su vi…–

– ¡Suficiente Ser Davos! – lo interrumpió Jon con vehemencia ante la mirada atónita de Daenerys.

– Su alteza – dijo Jon – No tengo tiempo para seguir intentado convencerla y mientras perdemos el tiempo discutiendo, el Rey de la Noche sigue avanzando con su ejército – pausó – Le agradecería devolver nuestras armas y nuestra nave, debo volver al Norte – finalizó con convicción.

Daenerys había perdido el control de la situación, su cara la delataba, pues no salía de su asombro. Afortunadamente, Tyrion intervino para ganar tiempo.

– Debes de estar cansado Jon, ¿por qué no se quedan hoy? Seríamos muy malos anfitriones si no les ofreciéramos la comida y el descanso que se merecen – finalizó Tyrion.

Jon sabía que Tyrion tenía razón, tras un viaje largo, necesitaban descansar y comer algo. Lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

– Con su permiso – dijo Jon mientras abandonaba la sala ante la mirada de asombro de Daenerys.

' _¿Qué habrá querido decir con que fue apuñalado en su corazón? ¿Acaso el murió? No, imposible.'_ pensó la joven Targaryen aún sorprendida por las palabras de Ser Davos.

\- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o -

Salió hacia la escalera exterior, de ahí se podía apreciar toda la bahía. _'Es un lugar realmente hermoso'_ pensó Jon. No podía dejar de contemplar a los dragones, nunca imaginó que podría ver uno, el caso es que veía tres bestias magistrales sobrevolando los cielos y no podía hacer nada más que contemplarlos con una sonrisa en la cara. 

Desde la ventana superior del castillo, el Rey del Norte era observado por la Madre de los Dragones. Si bien las cosas no habían salido como ella pensaba, de todas formas, admiraba la determinación de Jon por no defraudar a su gente y protegerla. 

– La noto concentrada, Mi reina – comentó una voz familiar a Daenearys.

– ¡Missandei! – exclamo la joven.

– Definitivamente es guapo – comentó Missandei con una sonrisa.

– Pero es obstinado – respondió con molestia Daenerys.

– No me parece un mal hombre, su alteza. Se parece a usted – mencionó Missandei – ojalá le corresponda – le dijo en tono de gracia.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó con sorpresa – ¿Estás insinuando que me gusta ese norteño terco? – preguntó con molestia.

Missandei no pudo evitar reír.

– No me ha negado cuando le he dicho que es guapo – comentó – además creo que harían una bonita pareja, los dos son obstinados a la hora de proteger a su gente – finalizó la morena.

– Creo que la ausencia de Gusano Gris te está afectando las neuronas – respondió fingiendo molestia mientras Missandei se sonrojaba a lo que ambas rieron. Missandei tenía un punto, ambos eran obstinados a la hora de proteger a su gente y eso llamó la atención de la Madre de los Dragones.

Con el tiempo, la relación entre Daenerys y Missandei se había transformado en una bonita amistad. Cuando estaban a solas, tenían la confianza de hablar de todo como si fueran hermanas.

– ¡Mi Reina! – exclamó atónita Missandei de un momento a otro sin dejar de ver la ventana. 

Daenerys volteó a ver hacia la ventana. Con preocupación vio cómo Drogon aterrizaba donde estaba Jon y se acercaba peligrosamente a él. _'Lo va a quemar vivo'_ pensó con pánico y temor.

\- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

Jon vio que la bestia descendía hacia donde él estaba. Vio cómo se acercaba a él, pero curiosamente no sintió miedo. Cualquiera retrocedería si una bestia gigante que escupe fuego se acercara de esa forma, pero él no, él no se sentía amenazado por la bestia. De alguna u otra forma, sentía que el dragón no lo iba a quemar vivo ni le haría daño. El problema es que no sabía que ese dragón era Drogon, el más agresivo de las tres bestias.

Sin pensarlo, se quitó su guante y acercó su mano lentamente hacia el dragón. Daenerys veía en shock la situación, _'Debe estar demente, ¡lo va a matar!'_ pensó al ver que Jon extendía su mano hacia el dragón. Quería gritarle que se alejara, que no hiciera lo que pensaba hacer, pero su voz no salía de su boca, no podía articular palabra alguna por el shock.

Finalmente, Jon extendió su mano hasta tocar al dragón. Ante el asombro de Daenerys y Missaidei, Drogon no lo quemó, al contrario, se dejaba acariciar como un pequeño niño mimado.

– Pareces un buen chico – le dijo Jon al dragón mientras lo acariciaba.

Drogon solo lo miraba y se dejaba acariciar. 

De repente un rugido se escuchó por todo Rocadragón. Otro dragón descendía, esta vez era uno verde.

Jon quitó su mano al ver que el otro dragón parecía querer ahuyentar al que estaba acariciando. Finalmente, Drogon se marchó volando. Jon no podía quitar su mirada del dragón que había llegado tratando de entender lo que había pasado. Por su lado, el dragón verde no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Jon, como esperando algo de su parte. Sin estar seguro, Jon extendió su brazo y lo acarició tal como lo había hecho con Drogon, pero fue distinto, Jon sintió una especie de conexión con el animal, como la que había tenido con Fantasma, su lobo Huargo.

Daenerys llegó a donde estaba Jon y Rhaegal. Sin poder salir de su asombro pensaba en qué estaba pasando. _'Los dragones siempre habían sido agresivos con todos excepto conmigo. Solo los Targaryen podemos tener una conexión con un dragón'_ pensó la Khaleesi. 

– Parece que les agradas a Drogon y a Rhaegal – comentó mientras caminaba hacia Jon mirándolo a los ojos.

– Lo siento, no quise faltarle el respeto por acariciarlos – se disculpó Jon pensando en que lo iba a recriminar.

– Tranquilo, no pasa nada – le sonrió a lo que Jon le sonrió de vuelta.

– Siento mucho que no nos hayamos podido entender en la reunión – lamentó Jon – si de alguna manera le hice sentir mal, le pido disculpas – mientras inclinaba la cabeza en señal de respeto.

– No, quien se debe disculpar soy yo – respondió Daenerys – por todo lo que he pasado me cuesta confiar en las personas al principio y tiendo a ser un poco dura. Lo siento, Mi Lord –

– Jon – respondió – me puede llamar por mi nombre – le dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Daenerys le sonrió de vuelta.

– De niño pensaba en lo asombroso que sería tener un dragón – le comentó.

Ella lo miraba dándole toda su atención – A veces tenía sueños en los cuales montaba un dragón y volaba desde Invernalia hasta Desembarco del Rey – sonrió mientras le ofrecía su brazo para caminar.  
Le tomo su brazo aceptando su invitación. Le sonrió y comenzaron a bajar camino a la playa.

– Cuando nacieron me sentí tan feliz – comentó Daenerys – eran tan pequeños que se montaban en mi hombro – le dijo soltando una risita.

Jon sonrió – como Fantasma – le comentó.

Daenerys lo miro con cara de no entender de que hablaba.

– Fantasma era mi Lobo Huargo – le respondió con una sonrisa triste.

– ¿Qué le pasó a Fantasma? – le preguntó – te has puesto cabizbajo – finalizó Daenerys.

– Es una historia muy larga – le comentó Jon.

– No se preocupe por el tiempo, Jon – le dijo de vuelta sintiendo curiosidad. Jon sonrió.

– Sólo porque estamos empezando con el pie derecho le contaré – le respondió mostrándole confianza ante la atenta mirada de Daenerys.

– Todo comenzó porque una vez me enamoré y rompí mis votos de la Guardia de la Noche – le confesó.

– ¿Cómo se llamaba? – preguntó la joven reina.

– Ygritte – respondió Jon– era una salvaje de más allá del muro –

– ¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó con tono de duda.

– Me clavó tres flechas, yo… solo trataba de protegerla. Lamentablemente le clavaron una flecha mortal en el pecho – pausó – Murió en mis brazos y no pude hacer nada para salvarla – respondió.

– Lo siento mucho – le dijo con empatía.

– Luego de eso, mis hermanos me trataron de traidor – comentó – y me castigaron como se castiga a un traidor… con la muerte – finalizó.

Daenerys lo miraba asombrada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. _'A eso se refería Ser Davos, pero ¿cómo es posible?'_ pensó la joven.

– Fantasma pagó mis pecados con su vida – dijo amargamente Jon.

– Lo siento mucho – le dijo tratando de consolarlo.

Quería preguntarle cómo había sobrevivido a eso, pero no quería vulnerar la confianza que estaba construyendo con el joven Snow. Jon notó que la incertidumbre de Daenerys, por lo que decidió hablar.

– Puede preguntarme lo que sea – dijo a lo que Daenerys sonrió levemente al ver que Jon se había percatado de su duda.

– ¿Cómo es posible que esté con vida? – se atrevió a preguntar

Jon sonrió.

– Sonará absurdo, pero una bruja de cabello rojo le pidió a su señor del Luz que me trajera de vuelta y funcionó – pausó – Su nombre era Melisandre – finalizó.

' _Es la bruja que nos habló de Jon'_ pensó Daenerys.

– Es increíble – le comentó – parece que eres una persona diferente Jon Snow – le dijo sonriendo.

– Mi vida ha sido una locura, su alteza – le respondió.

– Daenerys – dijo – Me puedes llamar Daenerys – le dijo a lo que Jon le sonrió cortésmente.

– Yo también me enamoré una vez – le comentó con confianza ante la atenta mirada de Jon – Su nombre era Drogo, era el Khal de la tribu Dothraki. Mi hermano me vendió a cambio de un ejército para conquistar Poniente, plan que no resultó como él quería. Ahí me casé con Drogo – pausó su relato – Aprendí a amarlo en el camino – finalizó.

– ¿Qué le pasó a Drogo? – preguntó Jon con curiosidad.

– Tuvo una grave herida. Lamentablemente esta se infectó. Acudí a una bruja llamada Mirri Maz Duur. Ella lo dejó catatónico en venganza por arrasar su aldea y mató el hijo que llevaba en mi vientre – pausó para tomar aire – a cambio la quemé y junto con ella me adentré a las llamas con mis huevos dragones. Ahí nacieron mis tres hijos – finalizó.

– Lo siento mucho – le comentó Jon – Parece que ambos hemos tenido historias difíciles – le dijo.

– Así veo – le respondió con una sonrisa.

Habían llegado a la playa. Era una bahía de suave arena, angosta pues era poca la superficie de tierra plana entre el mar y el acantilado. El mar era de un azul claro brilloso con un oleaje a veces tranquilo, a veces intenso.

Se sentaron en la arena mirando mar. De vez en cuando, Jon lanzaba alguna que otra concha al oceáno. Parecía un niño, pero se sentía relajado y tranquilo. Daenerys a ratos lo miraba divertida, se sentía cómoda con él. Algo tenía Jon que la hacía sentir como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Aislando sus pensamientos, trató de buscar respuestas a ciertas cosas que quedaron dando vueltas en su cabeza. Sabía que Jon había venido por lo del Rey de la Noche, pero algo más había. No por nada se había dado la molestia de realizar tan largo viaje. Le faltaba una pieza al rompecabezas y quería encontrarla. 

– Jon – habló la joven.

– Dígame, Daenerys – respondió.

– Quiero preguntarle algo y espero que sea honesto conmigo – le dijo la rubia.

– Se lo prometo, su alteza – le dijo de vuelta.

– ¿Por qué aceptó venir a Rocadragón? – preguntó – Siento que hay algo más además de lo del Rey de la Noche – finalizó.

– Es muy perspicaz, su alteza– le comentó – Si bien lo principal era lo del Rey de la Noche, sabía que estaba la posibilidad de que no me creyera o pensara que estoy loco – le respondió.

– No lo pienso Jon. Pero comprenderá que es difícil creer algo así de la nada – dijo Daenerys.

– Lo entiendo a la perfección, si yo no lo hubiese visto, tampoco lo creería – le confesó Jon – Pero lo vi, vi al Rey de la Noche, vi como levantaba a los muertos y transformaba a los vivos, vi como su ejército arrasaba a un ejército entero de salvajes como si nada – pausó – Pero dejando de lado eso, usted está en lo correcto. La otra razón por la que vine es porque mandé a mi amigo Sam a la Ciudadela. Allí descubrió que con Vidriagón podíamos matar a los caminantes blancos – comentó ante la mirada atenta de Daenerys.

– Como sabrá, Rocadragón tiene minas de Vidriagón, por lo que sería de gran ayuda si usted nos permitiera extraer el minar de la mina para forjar armas de acero valyrio y así poder derrotar al Rey de la Noche – finalizó.

Daenerys lo miró con curiosidad mientras pensaba.

– No quiero ser aprovechado – le comentó – si no fuera tan urgente e importante, no se lo estaría pidiendo. Pero la situación lo amerita. Ojalá pudiera creerme – le dijo Jon.

– Créame que no dudo de usted Jon – pausó – solo que a veces hay que ver para creer – finalizó Daenerys.

– Lo entiendo – respondió Jon amargamente esperando que ella se negase.

– Pero a pesar de eso, le permitiré sacar el mineral que necesita. Hemos iniciado una relación de confianza que podrá ser próspera para ambos y quiero contribuir de manera positiva a eso – finalizó Daenerys.

– Muchas gracias, su alteza – dijo Jon con una sonrisa.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la playa hablando de sus vivencias, sus recuerdos, sus familias, de sus vidas. La percepción que tenía el uno del otro había cambiado para bien, ambos veían en el otro un líder que se preocupaba por su gente, que no dudaba en dejar de lado el beneficio propio por las personas que le importaban. Ambos veían en el otro que tenían más cosas en común de lo que pensaban. Lo que ambos no sabían es que una atracción comenzaba a nacer entre ambos. Una pequeña chispa comenzaba a encender la llama de sus corazones ese día, el día en que los caminos de la Reina y Madre de los Dragones y del Rey del Norte, se habían cruzado.

› ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹

 **Notas del Autor [Rodrogon]:** Antes que nada, quería agradecerles a quienes se han dado la molestia de leer este primer capítulo. Como me gustan los Fics extensos, mi idea principal es hacer, aproximadamente, alrededor de 15 a 18 capítulos de al menos 3000 palabras cada uno. Me gusta mucho esta pareja (Jon y Daenerys), de hecho, es la única pareja que me gusta de verdad. Como no hay muchos Fics de ellos juntos, me animé a escribir este Fic para que los fanáticos del Jonerys como yo, puedan tener otra historia más para leer.

Es el primer Fic que publico en esta página, Ojalá sea de su agrado.

Si les gusta, espero que me lo puedan comentar en sus reviews, ya que su opinión es muy importante para poder mejorar.


	2. Capítulo II: El Rugido del Dragón

_**Esta historia está inspirada en la novela "A Song of Ice and Fire" de George R. R. Martin y en la serie televisiva "Game of Thrones" de HBO. Dado lo anterior, los personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de los autores ya mencionados.**_

› ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹

 _ **Capítulo II: El Rugido del Dragón**_

Habían pasado varios días desde que comenzaron a extraer el Vidriagón. Afortunadamente para Jon, había mucho mineral como para hacer muchas armas, lo cual sería sin duda un proceso largo y demoroso. Desafortunadamente, tiempo era lo que menos tenían. El ejercito de la muerte se aproximaba y cada vez estaba más cerca de llegar al muro.

Al adentrarse en la cueva, Jon se percató que había una especie de sendero que nadie había investigado, razón por la cual decidió explorarlo. Caminó siguiendo el camino por un par de minutos, lo único que podía ver era como brillaba el Vidriagón en algunas rocas de la mina. Al llegar al final del sendero, quedó sorprendido con lo que estaba mirando. _'Tengo que mostrarle esto a Daenerys'_ pensó mientras contemplaba todo a su alrededor.

\- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o -

Por su parte, las cosas para Daenerys no eran favorables. Malas noticias llegaban a Rocadragón, pues pese a haber tomado Roca Casterly y el regreso de Ser Jorah, habían perdido Alto Jardín y la flota de Yara Greyjoy. El ejército de los Lannister había arrasado con Alto Jardín acabando con la vida de Olenna Tyrell. Por otro lado, Euron Greyjoy había secuestrado a Yara Greyjoy y Ellaria Sand junto a sus serpientes de arena para llevarlas ante Cersei Lannister.

Se le podía ver furiosa ante la situación, pues en un día había perdido a tres aliados. _'Sé un dragón'_ pensó en las últimas palabras que le dijo Olenna.

– Su majestad… – dijo Tyron.

– Déjenme sola – respondió molesta – necesito pensar – finalizó.

Tyron y el resto asintieron y dejaron la habitación. Efectivamente necesitaba pensar, sentía rabia. Todo este asunto del Rey de la Noche la había desconcentrado y había dejado de lado el verdadero motivo por el cual llegó a Poniente. En su cabeza la imagen de una sola persona llenaba su recuerdo, Jon. Si tan solo se hubiese arrodillado ante ella reconociéndola como reina y jurándole lealtad, ya estaría sentada en el trono de hierro. Pero no podía culparlo, de ser cierto lo que decía Jon, realmente jugar a quien debía sentarse en el trono era absurdo y ridículo. _'Necesito un poco de aire fresco'_ pensó mientras salía hacia la escalera principal de la entrada. Y valla que lo necesitaba, se debatía entre que debía y no debía hacer, por un lado, quería actuar como un dragón y arrasar con sus enemigos, pero por otro, no quería convertirse en lo que alguna vez fue su padre. Necesitaba que la aconsejaran, pero estaba cansada de escuchar la opinión de Tyrion, de cierta forma lo culpaba por haber leído mal el movimiento del ejército de Cersei. Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se percató que, frente a ella, alguien la llamaba hasta que quedó a centímetros de chocar con esa persona.

– Jon… – habló volviendo en sí.

– ¿Estás bien Daenerys? – preguntó al verla tan distraída.

– Lo siento – replicó – solo estaba concentrada pensando – finalizó.

– ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Jon.

– Esta mañana me han informado que las tropas comandas por Gusano Gris han tomado Roca Casterly – comentó Daenerys.

– Eso es bueno para tu objetivo – replicó Jon.

– El problema es que las tropas de Cersei han acabado con Olenna y han tomado Alto Jardín. Además, he perdido mi flota, Euron Greyjoy ha atacado en la madrugada – finalizó la rubia.

– Ya veo, estás preocupada por eso – comentó Snow.

– Perdí tres aliados en un día, estoy realmente molesta – pausó tratando de calmarse – tengo tres dragones que podrían ir hacia la capital y quemar todo, y sin embargo estoy aquí viendo como otros pelean y mueren por mi – finalizó con un poco de culpa y rabia.

– No tienes que sentirte culpable, la gente que te sigue sabe que las guerras son así – pausó – tienes que pensar qué clase de reina quieres ser Daenerys, si vas a utilizar tus dragones para arrasar con todo, estarías siendo igual que Cersei, serías más de lo mismo – finalizó Jon ante la mirada de Daenerys.

– Lo sé, créeme que lo he pensado – pausó – sé que no soy igual que Cersei y tampoco quiero convertirme en lo que mi padre se convirtió, no quiero que piensen que estoy loca igual que él – finalizó la Targaryen.

– No creo que actúes como él – le comentó Jon – Si bien al principio tenía mis dudas a que me encontraría cuando llegara a Rocadragón, estos días la imagen que tenía de ti antes de conocerte ha cambiado. Sé que podrás encontrar la respuesta en tu corazón – le dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

– Gracias Jon – respondió Daenerys sonriéndole a lo que Jon le devolvió el gesto.

– Por cierto… – comentó Jon – hay algo que quiero mostrarle – le dijo a lo que Daenerys asintió con su cabeza.

Bajaron la empinada y extensa escalara hasta llegar a la playa. El mar golpeaba vehemente la costa, el sol parecía esconderse tras las nubes y una suave brisa golpeaba la costa de Rocadragón. Caminaron hasta llegar a la entrada de la mina que estaban explotando. Al entrar, siguieron el sendero que Jon había descubierto. La luz de la antorcha era tenue, pero lo suficiente como para iluminar la zona. Daenerys miraba con asombro las formaciones rocosas que estaban dentro de la cueva. Donde miraba, se veían pequeños destellos del mineral que se escondía entre tanta roca. Jon la guiaba a paso lento, el terreno era muy irregular y fácilmente podían tropezar.

Caminaron por un par de minutos adentrándose en la cueva. Finalmente, llegaron a una habitación particularmente grande. Jon encendió unas antorchas de pedestal para poder iluminar mejor el lugar. Los ojos de Daenerys quedaron maravillados con lo que veía. Las rocas de la zona estaban adornadas con varias pinturas rupestres.

– Lo descubrí hoy en la mañana – comentó Jon.

– Es asombroso – susurró Daenerys sin dejar de contemplar.

Jon se acercó bastante a Daenerys al punto de tomarla por la cintura y tomarle la mano para guiarla. El corazón de la Madre de los Dragones se aceleró ante el contacto, reacción poco habitual en ella ya que siempre era ella la que causaba eso en los hombres, como toda una reina.

– Estos dibujos fueron hechos por los Hijos del Bosque durante su convivencia con los Primeros Hombres hace miles de años. Antes de que los Targaryen llegaran a Rocadragón, mucho antes del nacimiento de las familias que hoy conocemos, mucho antes de los Targaryen, de los Stark, de los Baratheon o los Tyrell – finalizó Jon.

– Es realmente sorprende que algo así esté aquí en mi hogar – comentó Daenerys.

– Es algo emocionante – respondió Jon – pero aun no has visto todo – le dijo mientras la guiaba hacia el muro opuesto en el cual se encontraban.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver los dibujos que le estaba mostrando Jon.

– Estos son los caminantes blancos junto el Rey de la Noche – comentó Jon ante el asombro de Daenerys – Los Hijos del Bosque y los Primeros Hombres estaban juntos, pelearon juntos contra su enemigo en común. Dejaron de lado sus diferencias, dejaron de lado sus sospechas, juntos. Necesitamos hacer lo mismo si queremos sobrevivir, porque el enemigo es real, siempre lo ha sido – finalizó Jon.

Daenerys lo miró a los ojos y tomó las manos de Jon entre las suyas.

– Lucharé por ti Jon y por el Norte – pausó – pero solo después de que te arrodilles ante mí y me jures lealtad. Deja de lado tu orgullo y has lo que tienes que hacer por tu gente Jon – le dijo Daenerys en un tono más de petición que de demanda.

– No puedo aceptarla como reina – le comentó Jon tranquilo – los Norteños nunca aceptarían a una Targaryen como reina. No aceptarían a una Sureña para que los guiara, menos ahora que nos independizamos de los Siete Reinos – finalizó

– Si tú aceptas, tu gente te seguirá Jon, el Norte aceptará mi legítimo reinado – finalizó Daenerys.

– Lo siento su alteza, pero lo que me pide lo único que hará es que el Norte se separe y en este momento tenemos que estar más unidos que nunca – respondió – sobre todo si vamos a pelear solos por defender a todo Poniente – finalizó decepcionado mientras soltaba sus manos suavemente de las de Daenerys.

Daenerys lo miró. Podía sentir la decepción en su tono de voz. Algo dentro de ella le creía, pero, por otro lado, su razón le hacía dudar ya que todo eso del Rey de la Noche y los Caminantes Blancos, solo parecían cuentos antiguos.

Salieron de la cueva en completo silencio, un incómodo silencio. Su cabeza era un tornado de pensamientos, demasiadas cosas para un solo día. Pese a eso, sabía qué tenía que hacer, sabía que debía ir a la guerra con y por su gente.

Jon, por un lado, se había decepcionado un poco de Daenerys, había pensado que, al ver los dibujos de los Hijos del Bosque, iba a dejar sus intereses de lado por un bien común. Lamentablemente no fue así. Por otro lado, pensaba que había fracasado y ante la situación consideraba arrodillarse ante Daenerys y reconocerla como reina, pero sabía que eso sería un acto que causaría un quiebre total en el Norte, sobre todo si Baelish andaba rondando por ahí para sembrar sus malos pensamientos. Lo único que podía hacer era llevar el Vidriagón a Invernalia para que Gendry pudiera fabricar las armas y pelear con todo lo que tenían para tratar de defender Poniente solos.

Ya afuera de la cueva, Daenerys decidió romper el silencio.

– Tendré que dejarlo por hoy – comentó la rubia ante la mirada de Jon – iré a recuperar Alto Jardín – finalizó con determinación a lo que Jon solo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza.

– Siéntase libre de recorrer Rocadragón – le dijo Daenerys cordialmente.

– Gracias. Creo que esperaré a que vuelva para marcharme – le respondió serio lo cual sorprendió un poco a Daenerys.

– Jon… – titubeó.

– No pierda más el tiempo, su alteza – le cortó Jon.

Daenerys no quiso insistir por lo que le sonrió con tristeza. Se dio media vuelta y subió hasta el castillo. Allí le informó a Tyrion y al resto que iban a recuperar Alto Jardín. Mandó a preparar a los Dothrakis y llamó a Drogon. No había duda, esta vez la Khaleesi iba en serio.

\- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

Jon la vió subir al castillo con impotencia mientras se sentaba en la arena. _'¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me crea?'_ se preguntaba. Llevaba casi una semana tratando de convencerla y ella llevaba casi una semana tratando de que se arrodillara ante ella y la reconociera como reina. Ambos eran obstinados, pero Jon sabía que él estaba en lo correcto, después de todo había visto a los Caminantes Blancos y al Rey de la Noche. De repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz bien familiar.

– Su majestad – habló Ser Davos quien se le había acercado al verlo en la arena.

– Ser Davos – respondió Jon.

– ¿Le fue mal de nuevo? – preguntó

– Le mostré los dibujos que encontré. Aun así, no fue suficiente – le dijo el pelinegro.

– Al parecer su alteza es igual de obstinada que usted, señor – comentó Davos.

– Así parece – musitó sin mucho ánimo.

– Si usted no lo hubiese visto, probablemente tampoco creería – comentó Ser Davos.

' _¡Eso es!'_ pensó Jon.

– Entonces iré más allá del muro y traeré un muerto viviente de prueba – le respondió Jon – Antes que me diga algo, déjeme decirle que ya lo he decido – finalizó.

– Pero su majestad – replicó Ser Davos.

– No pretendo ir solo. Le dire a Tormund y a quien quiera acompañarme voluntariamente – finalizó.

\- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

En otro lugar, se podía apreciar cómo una caravana de soldados marchaba, gritando y celebrando su reciente victoria en Alto Jardín. Sin lugar a duda, era el ejército de los Lannister que se marchaban con un gran botín hacia Desembarco del Rey.

– Hoy ha sido un gran día – comentó Bronn

– No como quisiera, pero al menos se llevó a cabo el objetivo – respondió Jamie recordando lo que le dijo Olenna Tyrell sobre la muerte de su hijo.

– ¿No como quisiera? – preguntó – hay mucho oro y un castillo disponible. ¿Recuerdas que me prometiste un castillo? – le comentó Bronn.

– Si tienes suerte, La Reina te lo dejará… aunque lo dudo – le comentó Jaime molestándolo.

– Me deben mucho – comentó – con tanto que me deben terminaré yo sentado en ese maldito Trono – respondió Bronn soltando una carcajada.

– Si claro… – pausó – tendríamos que estar todos muertos – finalizó.

– Quizás eso pueda ayudar – respondió Bron apuntando a un animal que volaba a gran velocidad.

Jaime al verlo quedó atónito. _'Un dragón'_ pensó. Rápidamente comenzó a mover las tropas advirtiendo de lo que venía. Mandó a Bronn a que fuera a preparar el arma especial que tenían para los dragones, a lo que este salió corriendo rápidamente en dirección al arma. De repente un profundo sonido comenzó a atormentar a las tropas, era como el sonido de un terremoto, pero no estaba temblando. El sonido se hacía cada vez más y más intenso, y a medida que más fuerte se escuchaba, una especie de aullido y griterío se escuchaba. _'Esos deben ser los famosos Dothrakis'_ pensó Jaime.

– ¡Prepárense, el enemigo se acerca! – gritó Jaime tratando de espabilar a su tropa.

Miles de Dothrakis se acercaban a paso rápido y con serias intenciones de arrasar con todo aquello que se cruzara. Daenerys por su parte, montaba a Drogon, abriéndole paso a los Dothrakis.

– Dracarys – dijo Daenerys.

Drogon abrió su boca y una gran llamarada salió calcinando gran parte de la caravana. Miles de gritos se escuchaban. El ejército del Reino estaba totalmente desarmado. Entre los Dothrakis y Drogon, era poco lo que podían hacer. Definitivamente era una carnicería.

Tyrion buscaba desesperadamente a su hermano con la mirada, rogando que hubiese escapado con vida. Daenerys aterrizó pues Bronn había logrado herir a Drogon con una flecha lanzada por la ballesta gigante que tenían los Lannisters. Si bien no era mortal ni muy grave, le incomodaba para volar.

Fue ahí cuando Jaime aprovechó ese momento. Sin pensarlo, montó un caballo y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba Daenerys dispuesto a matarla. Daenerys lo notó, por lo que Drogon asomó su cabeza, abrió su boca y escupió fuego sin dudar. Tyrion miraba todo en shock, su hermano estaba a punto de ser quemado vivo por el dragón de su Reina. Afortunadamente para Jaime, Bronn llegó justo a tiempo y lo embistió, logrando que ambos cayeran al río que cruzaba, a lo que Tyrion agradecía en secreto para sí mismo.

Uno de los ejércitos importantes de Cersei estaba acabado. Los pocos que habían sobrevivido no dudaron en cambiarse de bando y arrodillarse ante Daenerys, pues el que no lo hacía prácticamente estaba eligiendo ser insinerado por el mortal fuego de Drogon. Era una buena victoria para la Madre de los Dragones, sin duda ahora sacaba ventaja sobre Cersei. "El dragón había rugido".

\- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

Daenerys volvió a Rocadragón justo cuando el sol estaba ocultándose. Se le veía animada, había dado un golpe importante en su lucha por el Trono de Hierro. Tyrion por su parte, lo único que tenía en mente era en tomarse una botella de vino. Había sido un día duro.

Tras entrar al castillo, subió directamente a su cuarto. Estaba cansada y necesitaba un baño para poder relajarse. Se quitó su ropa la cual estaba sucia por la batalla. Su piel blanca parecía la más fina porcelana. Su figura esbelta era delineada por sus suaves y finas curvas. Si existiera un Dios escultor, seguramente habría sido él quien talló su perfecto cuerpo. Era una obra divina. Cuántos habían caído rendidos a sus pies, cuántos se habían perdido en su mirada intensa y llena de determinación, sin duda muchos hombres le habrían ofrecido de todo para estar con ella. Pero ella se mantenía firme, tenía un solo objetivo y trabajaba duro para lograrlo: recuperar el Trono de Hierro. Dejó que el agua tibia cubriera todo su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos buscando relajarse hasta que se perdió en sus pensamientos. _'A este paso, debería poder recuperar el trono antes de lo esperado, pero necesito la ayuda del Norte'_ pensó. Sabía que el Norte podía ser un aliado poderoso o un rival de temer. Había visto la obstinación de esa gente representada en un solo hombre. Jon Snow. Aún le daba vueltas cómo la había cortado sin dejarle replicar para que no se fuera todavía. Le molestaba que no diera su brazo a torcer para reconocerla como legítima reina, pero en el fondo, lo que más le molestó es que fue cortante con ella. _'Es un idiota'_ pensó. Un golpe en su puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó mientras se levantaba a buscar algo para secarse.

– Soy yo, su alteza – habló del otro lado Missandei.

– Pasa – le ordenó – ¿qué sucede? – preguntó una vez que Missandei entró a la habitación.

– El serñor Snow quiere hablar con usted y su consejo – comentó – dice que es algo importante – finalizó.

– Dile a Jon que vaya al cuarto de reuniones. También a Tyrion y al resto del consejo – finalizó a lo que Missandei asintió.

Rápidamente se vistió y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones, _'De seguro esto será otro dolor de cabeza'_ pensó.

\- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

– Déjame ver si te entiendo – pausó – ¿pretendes ir al norte del muro a buscar un muerto viviente para que te creamos? – preguntó Tyrion con ironía.

– Así es – respondió Jon.

– ¿Tú solo? – volvió a cuestionar Tyrion.

– Con quienes me quieran acompañar – volvió a responder Jon.

– Debes de estar demente – le dijo Tyrion.

– ¿Quién debe estar demente? – interrumpió abruptamente Daenerys mientras entraba a paso firme a la habitación.

– Jon Snow – respondió Tyrion mientras bebía un poco de vino.

– ¿Alguien podría explicarme que pasa aquí? – preguntó Daenerys mientras tomaba asiento.

– Jon Snow tiene un estúpido plan para demostrarnos que "los muertos vivientes" existen – respondió Tyrion.

Daenerys giró su cabeza y miró a Jon buscando respuestas. Este la miraba con tranquilidad y seriedad.

– ¿Cuál es su plan, mi Lord? – preguntó la rubia.

– Su alteza – comentó el aludido – dado que no me ha creído y lo que me pide para luchar por el Norte y por Poniente es inviable, he decidido traerle una prueba para que me crea – comentó Jon.

– ¿Una prueba? – preguntó.

– Si, le traeré una prueba. He estado pensando y creo que servirá para hacer una tregua con Cersei. Necesitamos pelear todos juntos y dejar nuestros conflictos de lado y creo que esto podría ayudar. Necesitan saber cuál es la amenaza – finalizó.

– Si eso que usted dice existe – pausó – estaría arriesgando su vida – le dijo preocupada.

– Es la única forma de que me crean. Llevo casi una semana acá tratando de convencerla y aun así no cede – le respondió.

– ¿Y piensa ir solo? – le reprochó

– No puedo mandar a otras personas a que lo hagan por mí. No solo defraudaría a mucha gente que cree en mí, me defraudaría a mí mismo – finalizó.

– No lo apruebo – dijo Daenerys molesta por lo que consideraba una actitud suicida por parte de Jon.

– No le estoy pidiendo permiso – le dijo Jon desafiante.

– ¿Por qué no nos calmamos y pensamos bien las cosas? – intervino Ser Davos.

– Tiene razón – replicó Tyrion.

– No me calmaré – contestó la rubia – es un plan suicida, no voy a permitirlo – finalizó tajante.

– Con todo respeto su alteza, no necesito de su aprobación – pausó – es usted quien duda de lo que yo le he contado, no veo por qué tanta preocupación ahora. Si lo que le interesa es mi título de Rey del Norte, pues no se preocupe, si muero mi hermana Sansa quedará a cargo y podrá negociar con ella – finalizó el pelinegro visiblemente enfadado.

– ¡Déjennos solos! – exclamó la reina – Necesito hablar en privado con Lord Snow – finalizó.

Ninguno de los presentes reprochó nada, solo se limitaron a levantarse de sus asientos y salir de la habitación. La reina estaba furiosa y estaba demostrando por qué era un dragón.

– ¿Crees que me importa tu estúpido título de "Rey del Norte"? – preguntó molesta – ¿Qué crees que soy? – preguntó ofendida.

– Lo siento si te ofendí, no era mi intención – replicó Jon disculpándose ya que para él Daenerys no era una persona con malas intenciones.

– ¿Por qué haces esto Jon? – preguntó tratando de calmarse.

– Porque llevas una semana sin creerme, ¿qué esperas que haga Daenerys? – le contestó algo molesto – Sé que es algo arriesgado, pero además es la única forma de que Cersei también pueda creerlo. ¿Crees que si voy tal y como vine acá a contarle esta historia del Rey de la Noche me va a creer sin una prueba? Me decapitaría, como lo hizo con mi padre – comentó – Si bien tú no me crees del todo, al menos dejas abierta la opción de que puede ser real. Cersei no es así, es una vil y despiadada mujer que solo le importa su bienestar. No dudará en intentar matarme – finalizó.

– Lo de la prueba lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué tienes que ir tú? – preguntó sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.

– Porque, ¿qué clase de Rey sería si mandara a otros a hacer algo así? Estaría siendo como Cersei, estaría velando sólo por mi bienestar y no por el de mi gente – pausó – Tú debes saberlo Daenerys, fuiste a pelear con tu ejército, no me pidas que haga algo que sabes que no puedo – finalizó.

Daenerys sabía que Jon tenía razón, ella misma actuaría de manera similar en esa situación, pero temía por la vida de Jon. De ser cierto todo lo que él le había contado, era una misión suicida.

– Al menos se cuidadoso – le pidió derrotada mientras lo miraba con preocupación.

– Prometo que volveré vivo y discutiremos nuestra alianza – pausó – con la prueba, estoy seguro de que harás lo correcto – le dijo Jon.

– ¿Cuándo piensas partir? – preguntó la rubia.

– Al amanecer. Tardaré un par de días en llegar a Invernalia y no podemos perder más tiempo – le respondió a lo que Daenerys asintió.

Daenerys hizo pasar a todos los que habían abandonado la habitación recientemente. Junto con Jon, confirmaron la decisión que habían tomado o que más bien Jon había tomado y que ella había terminado aceptando a regaña dientes.

– Mi reina, déjeme serle útil – habló uno de los presentes – yo iré junto la tropa de Lord Snow – finalizó Ser Jorah.

Daenerys le asintió y miró a Jon esperando su aprobación. Jon le asintió de vuelta respaldando la petición de Ser Jorah.

– Muchas gracias amigo mío – le dijo Daenerys a lo que Ser Jorah le sonrió.

– Partiremos a Invernalia al amanecer – comentó Jon a lo que todos asintieron dándole termino a la reunión.

Posteriormente, todos cenaron en comedor principal. Se podía ver que Tyrion trataba de que el ambiente fuera grato con su particular humor. Missandei, por su parte, miraba preocupada a Daenerys, pues la Madre de los Dragones se notaba un poco distraída. Por otro lado, Jon hablaba con Ser Davos y Ser Jorah sobre como llevarían a cabo el plan. Sin duda sería una misión muy complicada, pues para que fuera un éxito, necesitaban toparse con el ejercito de la muerte y secuestrar un soldado de la muerte. Pese a lo eso Jon se mantenía firme y esperanzado a que la misión sería un éxito. Sin saber por qué, levantó su rostro, encontrándose con la mirada de Daenerys. El tiempo pareció detenerse para ambos. De repente lo que pasaba en el comedor, alrededor de ellos, no les importaba en lo más mínimo. Solo había atención para la mirada del otro, la de ella contra la de él, ojos claros contra ojos oscuros, fuego contra hielo, dragón contra lobo.

Sin duda el destino estaba jugando sus fichas, fichas que ninguno de los dos quiso jugar al principio, pero que inconscientemente lo habían hecho. Ya no había retorno y ni siquiera lo sabían.

› ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹

 **Notas del Autor [Rodrogon]:** Hola a todos! Primero que todo, perdón por la tardanza. Debo confesar que originalmente mi fic partía en otro episodio de la temporada, pero en un ataque impulsivo, decidí comenzarlo cuando se conoce Jon con Daenerys. Por esta razón, me demoré un poco en escribir este capítulo, pues no estaba contemplado.

También quería agradecerle a cada uno de los que se dieron el tiempo de escribir un review, de verdad aprecio mucho su opinión ya que me ayuda a mejorar y me motiva a continuar.

Y bueno, espero que les guste este cap, cualquier opinión, ya sea positiva o una crítica constructiva, es más que bienvenida y espero que me lo puedan comentar en sus reviews, ya que, como les mencioné anteriormente, su opinión es muy importante para poder mejorar. Muchas gracias!

 **LiLiCo:** Hola LiLiCo! Muchas gracias por leer, de verdad fue una grata sorpresa ver tu review. Me alegra mucho saber que te gustó el capítulo :)))))). Con respecto a lo de Jon y Dany, pues si, pienso igual, siempre me dieron esa sensación de que tenían una química, una conexión sin siquiera conocerse tanto, es algo que quise plasmar en el fic, espero haberlo logrado.

Ojalá este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado. Si lo fuera o no, por favor házmelo saber!

Te agradezco nuevamente por seguir mi Fic, realmente me siento muy alagado por saber que lo lees. Un gran abrazo! :DDD 

**Empress of the galaxy:** Thank you so much for your wish. I truly hope you like this chapter and have fun with it! Regards! :)) 

**Estrella Lunacharski:** Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado. Ojalá este nuevo capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Saludos!

 **Yami Naty Cullen Swan:** Muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo. Era imposible no poner ese diálogo con exactitud, creo que fue un diálogo muy intenso que, la verdad, me gustó mucho cuando vi el episodio. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste! :) Saludos!

 **LadyWitheRose:** Como fanático del Jonerys que soy, me alegra saber que una lectora fanática del Jonerys sigue mi fic! Lo de los diálogos originales mezclados con los propios, es algo que siempre me ha agradado leer en los fics, siento que mantiene la esencia original y además le añade la esencia del escritor. Concuerdo con lo que opinas de los tiempos, para mi Jon no estuvo uno o dos días en Rocadragón, por lo menos estuvo un par de semanas sino más. Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado :) Saludos!

 **mariana garcia:** Mariana, gracias por tu comentario :) Espero que este capítulo también te guste! Saludos!

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias amig invitad , ojalá sigas leyendo mi Fic. Te invito a registrarte en la página, yo también comentaba y leía como invitado, pero la ventaja de registrarse es que puedes seguir los fics y te avisa al correo (cosa que encontré espectacular, ya que tenía el marcador del navegador lleno de fics jajaja).

Espero que leas este capítulo y que sea de tu agrado. Saludos!


	3. Capítulo III: El Aullido del Lobo

_**Esta historia está inspirada en la novela "A Song of Ice and Fire" de George R. R. Martin y en la serie televisiva "Game of Thrones" de HBO. Dado lo anterior, los personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de los autores ya mencionados.**_

› ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹

 _ **Capítulo III: El Aullido del Lobo**_

El cielo comenzaba a aclararse y sol empezaba a asomarse lentamente iluminando Rocadragón. El rey del Norte y la Reina de Meereen caminaban hacia la costa, bajando por la empinada y extensa escalera que conecta el castillo con la costa. Jon se veía tranquilo, sabía que la misión era difícil, pero ya había estado allí, ya conocía a lo que se enfrentaba y eso le daba cierta tranquilidad. Sabía que no podía confiarse, cualquier distracción podría costarle la vida a todo el grupo. Por su parte, Daenerys trataba de mostrarse tranquila, pero en el fondo estaba preocupada. Si bien sabía que Jon era uno de los mejores hombres manejando la espada, tan solo pensar en que todo eso que le decía Jon sobre los Caminantes Blancos y el Rey de la Noche podía ser cierto, le causaba cierto temor. Aclaró su garganta decidida a hablar y romper el hielo, ya que le resultaba un poco incómodo tanto silencio.

– Lo noto callado hoy – dijo la rubia.

– Lo siento, solo estaba concentrado – respondió Jon.

– Sigo pensando que esto es muy arriesgado – comentó Daenerys.

– Lo sé, yo también lo pienso – pausó – pero si queremos que Cersei nos ayude en el frente de batalla, es necesario. Además, usted podría creerme de una vez por todas – finalizó el pelinegro.

Daenerys estaba molesta de escuchar esa razón, pues en el fondo si le creía. Tras tantos días compartiendo juntos, intercambiando historias, conociéndose, se había dado cuenta de cómo era Jon. Un tipo tranquilo, callado, muy leal a su gente y a sus convicciones. Era evidente que no le iba a estar mintiendo. Además, ¿Quién iría a buscar algo que no existe? No tenía sentido ir más allá del muro a buscar nada, era obvio que el Ejército de la Muerte era real por muy demente que sonase.

– Si te creo – le dijo la reina.

– ¿Me crees? – preguntó confuso el rey.

– Si Jon, te creo. Estas semanas te he ido conociendo y puedo dar por hecho que no eres un mentiroso. Eso que dicen del honor de los Stark al parecer es cierto – pausó – Además, ¿Quién iría a buscar algo que no existiese? No tiene sentido, por lo mismo no me queda más que creerte – finalizó Daenerys.

– Me alegra saber que me crees Daenerys – le respondió – pero me temo que, de todas maneras, es necesario esto. Cersei nunca lo creerá si no lo ve – terminó de hablar Jon.

– Lo sé – replicó – quizás yo debería ir también, podría ayudar con mis dragones – finalizó.

– No – respondió tajante – Si yo caigo, está mi hermana Sansa. Si tu caes, nadie sacará a Cersei del Trono. Tú eres más importante que yo Daenerys, debes mantenerte a salvo – le dijo ante la mirada molesta de la rubia.

– ¿Por qué le quitas valor a tu vida? ¿Acaso te gustaría morir? – pregunto visiblemente enojada – No sabes nada Jon Snow – finalizó.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Jon sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

– Que no sabes nada Jon Snow – respondió molesta.

– No tengo por qué aguantar esto – dijo molesto.

– ¿Aguantar que cosa? – preguntó Daenerys un poco confundida.

– Nada. Se está haciendo tarde, mejor me doy prisa – le dijo aun molesto.

– ¡Espera! – exclamó Daenerys – ¿Me puedes explicar qué pasa? – preguntó levemente molesta.

– Ygritte – respondió ante la mirada confusa de Daenerys – Ella siempre me decía eso – finalizó melancólico.

– Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal – se disculpó la Madre de los Dragones.

– No tenías por qué saberlo – respondió con una sonrisa triste.

– ¿Aun la amas? – le preguntó sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba.

– La recuerdo con cariño – respondió Jon – siempre recordaré las palabras del Maestre Aemon Targaryen – dijó mientras Daenerys lo miraba con curiosidad.

– "Mata al niño y deja que el hombre nazca" – mencionó Jon – creo que mi amor por Ygritte se fue el día en que me asesinaron. Ese día murió el niño. Al "volver" me nombraron Lord Commander. Ahí nació el hombre – finalizó.

– Comprendo, creo que algo similar me pasó con Drogo – pausó mientras Jon la miraba con atención – El día en que murió, nacieron mis pequeños. Ese día cambié, dejé de ser una niña y comencé a enfocarme en volver a Poniente por el Trono que legítimamente me pertenecía – finalizó Daenerys.

– Siento que pese a todo tenemos varias cosas en común – comentó Jon – hemos pasado por muchas cosas para llegar a donde estamos ahora – terminó.

Daenerys le sonrió mientras lo miraba. – Es cierto, creo que tenemos menos diferencias de las que pensaba. Me alegra haberte conocido Jon, eres un gran hombre. No pensé que conocería gente así en Poniente – finalizó mientras Jon le sonreía.

– Cuando recibí tu invitación y leí "Targaryen", lo primero que pensé fue que sería la cena de tus dragones – comentó soltando una leve carcajada. Daenerys lo miró con gracia y se rio.

– No creo que seas de su gusto – respondió bromeando a lo que Jon solo rio – Además creo que les agradas, sobre todo a Rhaegal – finalizó la rubia.

– Creo que si – comentó Jon – es raro, pero siento como una conexión con Rhaegal. Es algo difícil de describir, es similar a lo que me pasó con Fantasma – pausó – quizás sea solo mi imaginación – finailizó pensativo.

Daenerys quedó pensativa. _'Lo que siente es lo que yo siento con ellos, pero es muy extraño. Solo los Targaryen podemos tener esa conexión con los dragones… salvo que Jon… Quizás su madre tenía sangre Targaryen, pero lo dudo'_ pensaba tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ante el silencio repentino de Daenerys – ¿Dije algo malo? –

– Estoy bien – respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos – Solo me quedé pensando – finalizó sonriéndole a lo que Jon le sonrió de vuelta.

Sin darse cuenta, el trayecto se les había pasado rápido con la conversación. Habían llegado a la playa, lugar donde la tripulación de Jon, Ser Davos, Ser Jorah y Tyrion los esperaban. La tripulación había comenzado a cargar los botes. Tyrion parecía despedirse de Jorah, después de todo habían pasado por un duro viaje juntos lo cual los había acercado. Jon le pidió permiso a Daenerys y comenzó a ayudar con la carga de los botes. Al darse cuenta de esto, Jorah aprovechó el momento para despedirse de Daenerys. Sin dudas aun amaba a Daenerys, lamentablemente para él, ella solo lo veía como un gran amigo. Jorah vió como Jon, quien había terminado de cargar sus cosas, se acercaba a Daenerys mientras se ponía sus guantes. Le sonrió a su Reina y se acercó al bote, dándole espacio a ambos reyes para que se despidieran.

– Si no vuelvo, al menos no tendrá que lidiar más con el Rey del Norte – comentó Jon con una leve sonrisa.

– Me he acostumbrado a él – respondió sonriéndole levemente.

– Le deseo éxito en las guerras venideras – comentó Jon

Daenerys lo miró y le asintió. – Ten cuidado – le respondió la rubia.

– Lo tendré – le respondió el pelinegro.

Acto seguido, se marchó hacia el bote y entre todos comenzaron a arrastrarlo hacia el mar. Daenerys se quedó mirando a Jon, estaba preocupada y su mirada la delataba. Su cabeza era una nube de pensamientos, confiaba en Jon y también en Ser Jorah, pero todo esto le daba un mal presentimiento. Era tan evidente cómo se sentía que Tyrion solamente se limitó a observarla disimuladamente. Había notado la cercanía que estaba teniendo la Reina con Jon, había visto en su mirada lo muy preocupada que se encontraba por Jon. La misma mirada que había visto en Shae cuando se preocupaba por él, la misma que tenía su hermana Cersei por su hermano Jaime cada vez que tenía que ir a combatir. Era la mirada de una mujer enamorada.

– Una vez escuché a un sabio hombre decir, "cuando te enamoras actúas según tus sentimientos y eso nubla tu juicio" – le comentó Tyrion a Daenerys.

– ¿Por qué me dices esto? – preguntó sorprendida mientras trataba de mostrarse calmada.

– Porque, como tu mano, es mi deber decirte que temo que pierdas el rumbo – comentó – creo que te estás enamorando del Rey del Norte – le dijo.

Daenerys se sorprendió por sus palabras, pues ella en el fondo sabía que le pasaban cosas con Jon, pero tampoco estaba segura de estar enamorada de él.

– ¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que podía lograr alianzas mediante el matrimonio? – le preguntó tratando de zafar.

– Si su alteza, alianzas políticas – dijo mientras subía su vista para verla a la cara – Jon es buen hombre, puedo dar fe de aquello. Como tu amigo, si es que para ti lo soy, me alegro por ti si se aman y son felices – pausó – pero como tu mano, me preocupa que dejes de lado tu meta y por lo que has tenido que pasar para lograrla – finalizó.

– Como su amiga, aprecio mucho tu preocupación– respondió la rubia –Como su Reina, le recuerdo que yo elijo con quien me acuesto y con quien no, Lord Tyrion – finalizó tajante.

Al ver que no podía hacer nada más, Tyrion le sonrió y le asintió. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de la playa. Por su parte Dany sentía que su cabeza iba a colapsar, si ya estaba preocupada y confundida, tras la conversación con Tyrion, peor se sentía. ¿Tan evidente era que los demás percibían algo? No sabía que pensar ni que hacer para desenredar ese nudo de pensamientos que daban vueltas por su cabeza, pero si sabía que debía cumplir con su deber y su objetivo. Debía empezar a planificar su estrategia para conseguir el Trono y sacar a los usurpadores.

\- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

Habían transcurridos un par de días desde que zarparon de Rocadragón. Afortunadamente no les había tomado mucho tiempo en llegar al Castillo Negro, el clima había estado de su lado esta vez y había sido un viaje tranquilo. En la entrada del castillo, se encontraron con Tormund, uno de los salvajes más cercanos al Rey del Norte. Jon sabía que podía confiar en él y esperando a que se uniera a la tropa para poder ir más allá del muro, le comunicó el plan mencionando que necesitaba más hombres. Como era de esperar, Tormund se sumó sin pensarlo dos veces, pues conocía muy bien lo que había al norte del muro y no iba a dejar que Jon fuera solo. Afortunadamente para todos, el salvaje sabía cómo solucionar el problema de la falta de gente. Guió a Jon y al grupo hacia las celdas del Castillo Negro. En ellas estaban prisioneros Beric Dondarrion, Thoros de Myr y Sandor Clegane "El Perro", más conocidos como La Hermandad sin Estandarte.

Si bien algunos hombres como Gendry no confiaban en ellos, Jon sabía que eran buenos guerreros. No hizo falta obligarlos, pues los tres quisieron ir con ellos pues sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, después de todo el Señor de la Luz se "comunicaba" con ellos a través del fuego.

Tras tener el grupo listo, Jon le comunicó a su buen amigo Edd, Lord Commander que él mismo designó tras su partida, que irían al norte en búsqueda de un soldado del ejército de la muerte para poder tener una prueba para Cersei Lannister.

Sin perder más tiempo y para aprovechar que era muy temprano, se dispusieron a salir del muro. Todo estaba cubierto por nieve, los árboles, las montañas, incluso los lagos, todo era blanco y el frío era indescriptible. Caminaron un par de horas hasta llegar a una ladera. Desde lo alto pudieron ver cómo un pequeño grupo de soldados del ejército de la muerte, al parecer un grupo de exploradores, marchaban guiados por un Caminante Blanco.

Era la oportunidad que estaban esperando. Sabían que tenían que emboscarlos, pues la probabilidad de encontrar un grupo aislado del ejército de la muerte era muy baja. Dejaron que avanzaran un poco y los pillaron por sorpresa. Con una destreza desarrollada solo por la experiencia en el campo de batalla, Jon acabó con el Caminante Blanco, haciendo que todos, excepto uno de los soldados muertos, se volvieran solo huesos. Rápidamente, el Perro procedió a atar al muerto viviente para que no escapara y poder volver pronto al Castillo Negro. Jon sabía que algo no andaba bien, había sido muy fácil y tratándose del Rey de la Noche, las cosas no eran para nada fáciles.

Y no se había equivocado. Habían caído en una trampa. El ejército de la muerte comenzó a rodearlos, por lo que solo atinaron a correr. Afortunadamente para ellos, quedaron en medio de un lago congelado. Por el peso del ejercito de la muerte, estos al intentar avanzar en grupo terminaban rompiendo el hielo del lago y cayendo a este mismo, por lo que estaban a salvo al menos por un tiempo.

No todo estaba perdido. Ser Davos le había recomendado a Jon llevar un cuervo en una pequeña jaula, ante cualquier inconveniente, se podrían comunicar con el Castillo Negro. Gendry sacó el animal y lo enviaron a Castillo Negro, esperando que el cuervo pudiera llegar a tiempo.

\- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

 _Castillo Negro_

La experiencia y los años, habían hecho de Ser Davos un tipo astuto y asertivo, pero también lo habían vuelto precavido. Conocía el riesgo de la misión de Jon, sabía que era un suicidio. Su Rey lo hacía por una noble causa, anteponer su bienestar por el bien de Poniente, era digno del honor que Ned Stark tenía. Por algo era su hijo. Pero también sabía que su Rey era terco y obstinado. Tenía que ayudarlo de alguna forma. La idea de llevar un cuervo ante cualquier emergencia, no era un gran salvavidas, pero al menos le daba más chance de poder rescatarlos ante cualquier emergencia. Contaban con unos cien hombres listos para salir al rescate. Sabía que, tratándose del Rey de la Noche, cien hombres no era un panorama alentador, pero al menos era algo.

Habían pasado al menos una hora desde que el grupo salió en buscar de un soldado del ejército del Rey de la Noche. Davos confiaba en Jon, si había alguien en Poniente capáz de llevar a cabo esta misión con éxito, era Jon. Por algo la gente lo había aclamado Rey del Norte, a él un simple bastardo que se había ganado con acciones todos sus títulos.

– ¡Ser Davos! – exclamó un miembro de la guardia de la noche

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó

– Ha llegado un cuervo. Viene de Rocadragón – le comentó entregándole el rollo con el mensaje.

– Gracias – le respondió Ser Davos tratando de asimilar la situación.

El miembro de la guardia se marchó dejando solo a Ser Davos. Este último, un poco titubeante procedió a leer el mensaje.

" _Ser Davos:_

 _Le mando este mensaje a usted porque sé que Jon no aceptará esto. Iré al Castillo Negro con mis dragones, tengo un mal presentimiento. Llevaré una pequeña flota como apoyo._

 _Reina Daenerys Targaryen."_

' _Igual de obstinada y terca que Jon. Pero si llegase a pasar algo, su ayuda podría salvarles la vida. Aun así, es riesgoso'_ pensó Davos. Salió de la habitación a paso lento. Bajó la escalera que conectaba el interior del segundo piso con el patio central. Al exterior, se encontró con Edd, Lord Commander que había tomado el lugar de Jon cuando este terminó su guardia.

– Lord Commander – dijo Davos a modo de saludo.

– Ser Davos – respondió devolviendo el saludo.

– Me llegó una carta de la Reina Daenerys Targaryen – comentó – arribará hoy a Castillo Negro con sus tres dragones. Viene por si Jon necesita ayuda – finalizó.

Edd asintió. – Le diré a los hermanos de la guardia para que no ataquen a los dragones o a la reina – respondió Edd.

– Muchas gracias Lord Commander. Ella puede convertirse en un aliado importante para nuestra guerra – finalizó.

– Parece que Jon no perdió le tiempo en Rocadragón – comentó sonriendo mientras se marchaba.

' _Parece que no'_ pensó con resignación. Sabía que ambos eran reyes y que eran buenos líderes, pero eran jóvenes y los jóvenes cometían errores porque actuaban por sus sentimientos. _'Ha sido el peor momento para que se conocieran'_ pensó recordando las miradas que se daban y como actuaban el uno con el otro. Davos sabía que algo se estaba formando entre los dos, o al menos de parte de Jon ya que no tenía mucha comunicación con la Reina.

\- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

 _Rocadragón – Un día antes de la misión_

Era un día agradable en Rocadragón. El sol iluminaba toda la bahía y el castillo ubicado en la parte superior del acantilado se iluminaba mostrando su magistral arquitectura. Allí, específicamente en el trono, estaba sentada la Reina, Daenerys Targaryen quien se veía absorta en sus pensamientos.

– Mi Reina, la flota ya ha partido y se dirige al norte – habló Tyrion.

– Gracias Lord Tyrion – respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos.

Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del castillo. Tyrion la siguió, tenía que convencerla a toda costa que era una mala idea.

– Mi Reina, ¿Está segura de esto? – preguntó Tyrion.

– Absolutamente Lord Tyrion – respondió sin dudar.

– ¿Comprende que esto es muy arriesgado e impulsivo? – le dijo el enano

– Sé que es arriesgado, pero es algo que debo hacer – respondió

Había llegado al exterior donde tres bestias gigantes los esperaban. Drogo, Rhaegal y Viserion, los tres dragones de Daenerys se encontraban esperando a su madre para salir al norte.

– Daenerys, piensa en todo lo que puedes perder si vas, si pasara algo y tú y Jon caen, entonces estaremos todos jodidos – le dijo Tyrion.

– ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? – preguntó.

– Nada – pausó – a veces lo más difícil es hacer nada – respondió con angustia.

– ¿Quieres que me quede sentada y que espere a que Jon y los demás traigan esas cosas? ¿Qué clase de Reina sería? ¿La que deja que los demás hagan todo mientras ella se resguarda? No seré como Cersei – respondió efusiva.

– Serías una Reina inteligente – comentó – ¿Qué propósito tiene todo lo que hemos hecho si te mueres? – preguntó.

– Haré lo que pienso que es correcto – respondió la rubia mientras se subía a Drogon.

– ¡Maldición Daenerys! No dejes que tus emociones tomen deciciones – tomó aire – tu amor por Jon está negando tu juicio – le dijo molesto.

Daenerys lo miró molesta. – ¡Basta! – respondió – ¡Valahd! – exclamó a lo que los dragones volaron.

Tyrion solo podía mirar con impotencia cómo Daenerys se marchaba al norte. _'Jovenes y estúpidos, obstinados y tercos, se arriesgan por los que quieren. Eso los hará grandes Reyes. Son el uno para el otro, pero este es el peor momento para arriesgarlo todo'_ pensó con desaliento.

\- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

 _Castillo Negro_

No había pasado ni media hora desde que Ser Davos había leído la carta de la Reina Daenerys cuando un rugido se escuchó por todo el Castillo Negro. Tres dragones gigantes comenzaban a aterrizar ante la mirada atónita de los miembros de la guardia de la noche y de los salvajes.

– ¡Prepárense para atacar! – gritó uno de los salvajes ante la mirada pasiva de los guardias de la noche.

– ¡Alto! – exclamó Ser Davos – Su alteza Daenerys Targaryen viene a ayudar con sus dragones, no es un enemigo – finalizó a lo que la locura colectiva de los salvajes cesó.

Daenerys se bajó de Drogon y caminó hacia Ser Davos. Drogon, Rhaegal y Viserion, volaron y comenzaron a jugar en el cielo como lo hacían siempre en Rocadragón.

– Su alteza – saludó Davos.

– Ser Davos – respondió Daenerys – ¿Ha sabido algo? – preguntó.

– Hasta ahora nada – respondió – si gusta acompáñeme a dentro, así aprovecha de conocer el Castillo Negro – le dijo Ser Davos.

– Está bien – respondió sonriéndole suavemente.

Ingresaron al castillo donde Ser Davos le mostró las principales inmediaciones. Subieron a lo más alto del muro, de ahí se podía contemplar todo lo que había más al norte. Todo se veía blanco, todo estaba congelado y tapado de nieve. Daenerys veía fascinada lo hermoso del paisaje, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de estar en un lugar como ese.

– La vista es maravillosa – comentó Davos.

– Es increíble – respondió la rubia sorprendida.

– ¡Ser Davos! – exclamó un miembro de la guardia – ha llegado un cuervo de Jon – finalizó.

Davos recibió la nota y la leyó en voz alta. 

" _Necesitamos ayuda, estamos a 40 km en línea recta desde la puerta del muro._

 _Jon Snow"_

El corazón de Daenerys se paralizó, ahora su presentimiento era real, la amenaza era real.

– Iré con mis dragones – dijo tajante.

– Su alteza, es muy arriesgado – respondió Davos – si quiere puedo enviar algunos miembros de la guardia y salvajes – finalizó.

– No, con mis dragones podremos escapar – le respondió – iré de inmediato – finalizó.

Bajaron de lo alto del muro y Daenerys no perdió tiempo. Montó a Drogon y junto a Rhaegal y Viserion se marcharon guiándose por las indicaciones de Jon.

\- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

 _Al norte del muro_

El grupo estaba aislado del ejército de la muerte, al parecer los muertos habían comprendido que si iban todos se caerían en el lago. Lamentablemente para el grupo, El Perro tuvo la genial idea de lanzar una piedra a un muerto, el cual al ver que el hielo no se rompía por la roca, comenzó a caminar titubeante. A medida que se acercaba, caminaba con más y más convicción, por lo que el resto del ejercito comenzó a imitar. Comenzaron a acercarse en hordas, por lo que el grupo tenía que defenderse a como dé lugar. Producto de la lucha, Thoros de Myr había caído en combate por lo que Beric procedió a quemarlo para que no pasase a formar parte del ejército del Rey de la Noche. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, más muertos llegaban a combatirlos, por lo que la batalla se estaba haciendo insostenible. Justo cuando creían que ya no podrían hacerles frente, una llamarada calcinó a gran parte del ejército, la ayuda había llegado. Drogon aterrizó con Daenerys montada sobre él. Las miradas de Daenerys y de Jon se cruzaron. No había necesidad de hablar, se comunicaban a través de sus ojos. Ella le ofreció su mano, el trató de agarrarla, pero al ver que los muertos seguían llegando, comenzó a pelear de nuevo esperando que el resto se pusiera a salvo. Nadie se percató que justo en ese momento, el Rey de la Noche arrojaba una lanza mortal directo al corazón de uno de los Dragones de Daenerys, Viserion. El grito desesperado de la bestia llamó la atención de todos poniendo su atención en él. Daenerys miraba en estado de shock cómo su pequeño hijo caía ensangrentado al lago, cerrando sus ojos por última vez, acudiendo al llamado de la fría muerte.

Miedo. Sintió miedo. Sus dragones eran invencibles, nada había podido acabar con ellos y ahora uno de sus hijos hacía muerto en las profundidades del lago.

Jon miró la escena y una gran ira lo invadió. Sentía impotencia y rabia. No se explicaba cómo, pero en este tiempo había logrado percibir una conexión con las bestias aladas. Imaginaba el dolor de Viserion, y, sobre todo, el dolor de Daenerys. Se sentía culpable, podía ver en los ojos de Daenerys la tristesa y el miedo que la embargaban y que la tenían en estado de shock. De lo más profundo de su ser, un grito de ira salió de su boca. El lobo había aullado.

El grupo volteó a ver que Jon se lanzaba a luchar destrozando a lo que se le cruzara, peleaba con dolor y con ira, lo que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes.

Los ojos de Jon se cruzaron con los del Rey de la Noche. Quería matarlo con la mirada, sentía que lo odiaba por lo que había hecho. En ese momento, Jon notó que un Caminante Blanco se disponía a pasarle otra lanza al Rey de la Noche.

– ¡Váyanse! – gritó desesperado ante la mirada del grupo que no entendía que pasaba – ¡VÁYANSE AHORA! – gritó de nuevo.

Daenerys lo miró explicándole solo con su mirada que no lo abandonaría.

Al correr hacia el grupo, Jon fue embestido por un grupo de muertos, por lo que fue inevitable que cayera al lago. Ante eso, y con el dolor de su corazón, Daenerys hizo volar a Drogon, el cual por poco había esquivado la lanza del Rey de la Noche. El grupo pudo escapar, mientras Jon se hundía en el lago.

\- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

Por suerte, el grupo pudo llegar a salvo al Castillo Negro. La flota de Daenerys había llegado, por lo que Beric y El Perro transportaban al muerto viviente en una caja cerrada con cadenas. Ser Davos no quería creer lo que había pasado, había sido un gran desastre. Primero Jon podría estar muerto y más encima, habían matado a un dragón. Esta batalla había sido para la muerte.

Desde lo alto del muro, Daenerys miraba hacia el norte, esperando a que, de alguna forma, Jon regresara sana y salvo. Ser Jorah la miraba, sabía lo que ella sentía por Jon, lo notaba. Y quien no, era demasiado evidente, cómo se preocupaba por él, los gestos que tenía cuando hablaba con él, todo resultaba muy evidente para quienes la conocían. Sentía celos de Jon Snow, en tan poco tiempo había logrado lo que él nunca pudo ni nunca podría: conquistar el corazón de la Madre de los Dragones. Aun así, sabía que Jon era un tipo de buen corazón y un gran hombre, por lo que desearle la muerte es algo que nunca se le cruzaría por su cabeza, menos sabiendo lo triste que eso haría a Daenerys.

– Su alteza, debemos marcharnos – le dijo Jorah a Daenerys.

– Solo un par de minutos más – le respondió la rubia sin querer perder la esperanza.

– Llevamos más de una hora esperando, su alteza – pausó – Jon no lo logró – finalizó tratando de hacerla aceptar la realidad.

– ¡No! – exclamó – me niego a aceptarlo. Sé que volverá – le dijo tratando de convencerse. Jorah solo la miro en silencio.

El tiempo pasaba y nada ocurría, todo se mantenía igual y lo único que se escuchaba era el correr del viento. _'Vamos Jon, aparece'_ pensaba la rubia. Cada minuto que transcurría, la desesperaban más y más. La tristeza empezó a apoderarse de su corazón. Al borde del llanto, se giró para marcharse ante la mirada de Jorah, quien estaba sorprendido por lo mal que se encontraba Daenerys. En ese momento, Jorah se percató que algo se acercaba al muro, por lo que miró atónito hacia abajo. Daenerys se percató de eso y se acercó para mirar. Su corazón comenzó a latir más y más fuerte. Era Jon, había vuelto y consigo traía tranquilidad al corazón de Daenerys. Su estado era deplorable, había llegado como bulto sobre el caballo, pero al menos se encontraba con vida.

Daenerys en su vida había sentido tanto miedo de perder a alguien. Siempre había podido mostrarse calma y dominante, incluso ante situaciones adversar, pero esta vez, el pánico y la tristeza se habían apoderado de ella. Y todo por pensar que había perdido a Jon. Era más que claro, no había querido aceptarlo, pero ante lo ocurrido no podía seguir negándolo, no podía seguir engañándose a sí misma. Se había enamorado de Jon Snow, el Rey del Norte.

› ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹

 **Notas del Autor [Rodrogon]:** Hola a todos! Espero que les guste este capítulo y que sigan leyendo la historia. Gracias por los fav/follow y por los reviews obviamente. Si les gusta o no el cap, no olviden contármelo en sus reviews. Su opinión es importante y me ayuda a mejorar o seguir motivado escribiendo. El próximo capítulo, creo que no me demoraré mucho en subirlo (espero) ya que lo tengo casi terminado.

Gracias por leer. Saludos!

 **msjorte:** Si eso es bueno, me alegro que así sea jajajaja. Muchas gracias por leer mi fic, espero que este cap también te guste. Saludos!

 **:** Muchas gracias por leer. A medida que vaya avanzando, iré mezclando aún más mis ideas con lo que pasó en la serie. Espero que te guste este cap. Saludos :) 

**Martinikao Riddle:** Gracias por leer mi fic. Ojalá este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado. Saludos!

 **Yami Naty Cullen Swan:** Hola Naty, muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo y las modificaciones que hice en la narración. Como te dije antes, espero que puedas hacer pronto tu fic Jonerys. Gracias por leer, espero te guste este nuevo cap.  
PD: Estoy esperando la conti de tu fic de Lyanna y Rhaegar :)))  
Saludos!


	4. Capítulo IV: Sin máscaras

_**Esta historia está inspirada en la novela "A Song of Ice and Fire" de George R. R. Martin y en la serie televisiva "Game of Thrones" de HBO. Dado lo anterior, los personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de los autores ya mencionados.**_

› ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹

 _ **Capítulo IV: Sin máscaras**_

Pequeños irregulares espasmos recorrían su cuerpo de vez en cuando. El frío abismante de aquel lago congelado más allá del muro estaba haciendo mella en él. Su piel pálida recobraba su color con el pasar de las horas, su pelo negro había llegado escarchado por la nieve y su ropa había crujído al contacto tras haberse mojado y congelado. Afortunadamente lo habían salvado, su tío Benjen se había sacrificado cediéndole su caballo para que llegara al muro a costa de su propia vida.

Afortunadamente, la obstinación de Daenerys había facilitado las cosas. Lo habían llevado rápidamente al barco de la joven Targaryen, donde lo acostaron en el cuarto de la Reina totalmente desnudo para que su cuerpo pudiera abrigarse. Llevaba un día durmiendo aun inconsciente por todo lo ocurrido. La Reina había insistido en que ella se quedaría a velar por su descanso, por lo que el resto de los presentes aceptaron y abandonaron el cuarto hace ya un día. De vez en cuando le llevaban comida a la Reina, la cual apenas comía ya que por todo lo sucedido sentía falta de apetito.

Se sentó en una silla al costado de la cama. Su mirada estaba perdida en el Rey del Norte. Lo miraba con tristeza, habían pasado muchas cosas en tan solo un par de días, muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo. Sentía tanta impotencia, Tyrion, su mano, algo de razón tuvo al advertirle que podía perder mucho porque así había sido. Perdió un hijo y casi lo pierde a él. ' _Jon'_ , pensó la Reina de los Dragones mientras sus ojos amenazaban con traicionarla dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

Veía como el plumón se movía lentamente al ritmo de su respiración, suave, casi imperceptible pero lo suficientemente notorio como para tenerla concentrada pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido una y otra vez. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese vuelto?, ¿Si hubiese compartido el destino fatal de su hijo Viserion?, la guerra contra el Rey de la Noche, la guerra por el Trono contra Cersei, su futura alianza con el Norte, todo se hubiese quebrantado poniendo en riesgo todos los años que fehacientemente se esforzó buscando lograr un objetivo. Pero en el fondo de su corazón eso no le importaba tanto, había algo más, algo que no se había atrevido a aceptar. Ese algo era lo que estaba sintiendo por Jon. 

Su corazón se detuvo al verlo caer al lago embestido por un soldado del ejército de la noche, la angustia de haber perdido a Viserion y ver como tenía que dejar atrás a Jon, que se sumergía en ese lago congelado, le había calado en lo más profundo de su alma. No sabía en qué momento había pasado, pero definitivamente el Rey del Norte había sacudido su mundo con su forma de ser, obstinado pero respetuoso, firme pero amable, y por, sobre todo, un hombre de buen corazón que se preocupaba por su gente por sobre su propio bienestar.

No pudo evitar bajar su mirada al pecho de Jon. Un conjunto de cicatrices adornaba su blanca piel. Inconscientemente bajo su mano hacia su corazón. Acarició suavemente la cicatriz con la punta de sus dedos notando la profundidad de la marca. Sintió su mirada nublarse levemente, una tímida lágrima amenazaba con caer, _'Sus propios hermanos le hicieron esto'_ pensó. En su cabeza no encontraba respuesta a cómo alguien iba a querer traicionar a un hombre como Jon, después de todo lo que había hecho por su gente no habían dudado en apuñalarlo cruelmente en su corazón.

Todo lo acontecido le había calado hondo. Se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, después de todo ella no le había creído y si lo hubiese hecho, probablemente nada de esto hubiera pasado. No habría perdido a su hijo Viserion. _'Siempre fuiste el más tierno. Recuerdo cómo te refugiabas en mí cuando tus hermanos te molestaban. Mi pequeño Viserion, no sabes lo que me duele haberte perdido'_ pensaba tristemente mientras un par de lágrimas caían por su cara.

\- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, sentía que sus párpados pesaban toneladas producto de lo mal que había quedado. Su mirada nublada lentamente se fue aclarando hasta encontrarse con los ojos llorosos de Daenerys. No había que ser un genio para notar que había derramado un par de lágrimas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una serie de flashbacks lo invadieron. Las imágenes pasaron por la cabeza de Jon como una película. No pudo evitar recordar el momento en que el Rey de la Noche acertaba una lanza letal sobre el pobre Viserion. Sintió culpa, culpa por haber ido más allá del muro, culpa por haber recibido a su ayuda, culpa por contemplar la muerte del dragón sin poder hacer nada, culpa porque sabía el dolor que debía sentir por perder a su hijo. Se sentía responsable por su pérdida, y por, sobre todo, su dolor.

Una triste sonrisa se formó en la cara de Daenerys al verlo despertar, una mezcla de emociones la embargaba. Por un lado, estaba feliz porque Jon se encontraba bien, pero por otro no podía evitar sentir dolor tras la pérdida de su hijo y la angustia que vivió rogando mentalmente que Jon volviera con vida. Si bien siempre se mostraba como una mujer firme y a veces dura, no era de piedra, al contrario, era una mujer sensible y eso la hacía una líder bondadosa que era querida y respetada por su gente.

Jon la miraba con culpa y dolor, ella lo había notado, parecía un libro abierto. No quería esa mirada, no quería que se sintiera culpable porque no lo era para ella, entendía que a veces las cosas simplemente pasaban y no había culpables.

– Lo siento – dijo Jon con un tono de lamento. – Lo siento mucho… yo…

Daenerys negó con su cabeza resollando con tristeza.

– Ojalá pudiera volver atrás. Ojalá nunca hubiese ido – musitó tristemente Jon mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras tomaba la mano de Daenerys con suavidad.

– Yo no – respondió amable pero firme mientras mantenía su mano con la de Jon. – Para creer había que ver. Yo vi – finalizó mientras tomaba aire – Los dragones son mis hijos. Son los únicos hijos que podré tener. ¿Lo entiendes? – le comentó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras Jon la miraba fijamente sintiéndose impotente por no poder ayudarla – Destruiremos al Rey de la Noche y su ejército – le dijo con la determinación que la caracterizaba – Y lo haremos juntos – finalizó mientras acariciaba la mano de Jon.

Jon sonrió por el tierno gesto de Daenerys.

– Gracias Dany – le dijo sin dejar de acariciar su mano.

– ¿Dany? – preguntó con una leve sonrisa – La última persona que me dijo Dany fue mi hermano y definitivamente no es la clase de compañía que uno quisiera tener – finalizó con una suave sonrisa.

– Está bien, no Dany – dijo asumiendo su derrota – ¿Qué tal… mi reina? – le dijo sereno ante la sorpresa de Daenerys – Doblaría mi rodilla… pero ya sabes, no estoy en condiciones – le comentó con gracia haciendo que riera suavemente.

– ¿Qué pasaría con tus alianzas en el norte? ¿Con la gente que te sigue? – le preguntó preocupada.

– Te seguirán – le comentó.

– Pero… – justo cuando iba a replicar fue interrumpida por Jon.

– Te verán como yo lo hago, como la persona que eres realmente – le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

No pudo aguantar que un par de lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Jon involuntariamente no dejaba de sorprenderla, algo que nadie había tenido hasta el momento, ni siquiera el mismo Drogo la había hecho sentir así. Sintió una extraña sensación de hormigueo en su estómago, cómo le tomaba la mano, cómo la miraba y sus palabras le hacían sentir así. Se estaba enamorando de la persona que menos se lo esperaba y en el momento menos indicado.

– Espero merecerlo – le dijo entre lágrimas.

– Te lo mereces – le respondió aún con sus manos entrelazadas.

Su sonrisa fue honesta, había descubierto realmente como era Daenerys Targaryen. Una mujer justa y bondadosa, a veces temperamental pero sensata, realmente era una guerrera y una gran líder por naturaleza. Era una fiera con sus enemigos, pero amable con sus cercanos. _'Nunca pensé que me iba a enamorar de nuevo… definitivamente no sabes nada Jon Snow'_ pensó para sí mismo Jon con una leve sonrisa.

– Gracias por rescatarnos – le dijo el joven Snow.

– No podía dejarte ahí – respondió – el solo hecho de que te hayas arriesgado en ir ya me tenía preocupada – confesó.

– Nunca habría pensado que la Madre de los Dragones se preocuparía tanto por un bastardo del norte – le comentó con gracia y tanteando terreno.

El corazón de Daenerys latió rápido, se había delatado y lo peor es que Jon había aprovechado la ocasión para hacérselo saber.

– Necesitas descansar Jon Snow – comentó tensa tratando de ocultar su vergüenza y nerviosismo. Se paró de su asiento para marcharse, pero justo cuando iba a dar un paso, sintió un jalón en su vestido.

– Por favor… quédate – le dijo Jon tímidamente a lo que ella sonrió.

– Nunca imaginé que el valiente Rey del Norte me iba a pedir que lo cuidara – comentó de manera traviesa mientras se sentaba nuevamente.

Jon sonrió avergonzado ya que ahora era ella quien le devolvía la broma.

– Gracias por todo, mi Reina – pausó – Sin tu ayuda no lo habríamos logrado y probablemente ahora estaría marchando hacia el muro para derribarlo – finalizó haciendo alusión a lo que le habría pasado si los caminantes blancos lo hubiesen transformado.

Daenerys se paralizó. Una tormenta de pensamientos la invadió. _¿Hubiese podido enfrentarlo?, ¿Hubiese podido matarlo?'_. Sintió ganas de llorar. _'¿Por qué tiene esa maldita capacidad de vulnerar mis barreras? Me hace sentir como una mujer indefensa, como un libro abierto mostrando todas sus emociones'_ se quejó mentalmente tratando de controlar la pena.

– Dany… perdón, Daenerys – corrigió – ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

– No, no lo estoy – le dijo al borde del llanto.

– Perdón no quise llamarte Dany – dijo Jon lamentándose.

– No tiene nada que ver con eso Jon, es más – pausó – me agrada que borres ese amargo recuerdo de mi hermano llamándome de esa forma, ahora lo puedo asociar a algo positivo – le respondió con una leve sonrisa mientras contenía un sollozo.

– Entonces ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó confundido.

Ella enmudeció. De alguna manera con él no podía hacer caso omiso a cómo se sentía. A pesar de conocerse hace tiempo, sentía una conexión especial con Jon, algo había que le hacía sentir como si se conocieran desde siempre. Entonces, decidió ir de frente, como siempre lo había hecho, decidió actuar como un dragón, decidió no ocultar más sus sentimientos.

– Cuando llegaste a Rocadragón pensé que me iba a encontrar con un norteño feo y sin gracia – confesó a lo que ambos soltaron una pequeña risa por el comentario – Pero al verte, me di cuenta de lo muy equivocada que estaba – pausó ante la mirada expectante de Jon – Con el pasar de los días me fui cautivando con tu forma de ser, esa terquedad de no querer reconocerme como tu reina, esa obstinación por convencerme del ejercito del Rey de la Noche, esa bondad de buscar siempre lo mejor para tu gente por sobre tu bienestar, tu honor, tu sacrificio por tu gente, tu amabilidad… nunca me había preocupado tanto por alguien. Cuando quisiste ir más allá del muro no sabes lo mal que me sentí, no sabes cuánto me molestó que te hicieras el héroe y comandaras tú mismo la búsqueda. Todo eso me ha hecho pensar mucho las cosas, he pensado en ti cuando nos hemos alejado al punto de sentir una necesidad de estar a tu lado, de conocerte cada vez más, de querer compartir lo que me pasa contigo… – pausó nuevamente – Me ha hecho darme cuenta de que me estoy enamorando de ti Jon Snow – finalizó con suavidad mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Sin poder asumir del todo lo que estaba escuchado, Jon trató de sentarse en la cama. Tomo la mano de Daenerys suavemente con la suya, manteniendo silencio, pero sin dejar de mirarla. La acarició suavemente tratando de encontrar la forma de empezar a hablar y mostrarle como se sentía al respecto.

Daenerys se percató de cómo Jon le estaba costando trabajo decir algo, razón por la que pensó que Jon no sentía lo mismo que ella y buscaba la forma de decírselo. Al pensar eso, la tristeza la invadió, se sintió estúpida por haberle hecho caso al corazón y no a la cabeza. Quiso marcharse sin mirar atrás, pero antes de poder hacer algo Jon habló.

– Debo reconocer que cuando te vi por primera vez te encontré una mujer muy hermosa – comentó causando un sonrojo en Daenerys – Cada día que pasaba, me mostrabas como eras realmente, lo que te motivaba a seguir con tu objetivo y lo que estabas dispuesta a hacer para lograrlo. Me di cuenta de que eras una mujer bondadosa, obstinada, muy obstinada – comentó causando una sonrisa en Dany – Dura cuando tiene que serlo, pero en el fondo preocupada por los demás, por tu gente. No dudaste en venir al norte pese a que te pedí que no lo hicieras, trajiste a tus tres dragones, arriesgaste mucho por tan poco – tomó aire – Cuando me dijiste que venceríamos al Rey de la Noche juntos, fuiste tan desinteresada que no pediste algo a cambio. Me demostraste la gran mujer que hay detrás de la legítima hereda del Trono. Fue ahí cuando acepté que me estaba enamorando de ti Dany – pausó – Sé que no soy lo que te mereces, sé que no tengo apellido y que solo soy un bastardo – pausó ante la atónita mirada de Daenerys – pero por primera vez en mi vida, quiero hacer algo por mí, por mi felicidad – finalizó con una sonrisa triste.

–Nunca más quiero volver a escuchar que dices que no te merezco – respondió Daenerys molesta con lágrimas en sus ojos – ¿Qué importa si eres un bastardo o un Rey? Tú eres sólo un hombre y yo sólo una mujer – pausó – No me importa si esto es correcto o no, si es un buen momento o no, no me importa Jon. Vivimos preocupados de todo y todos exceptos nosotros. No me importa si por esta vez estoy siendo egoísta, solo me importa que podamos ser felices… juntos – tomó aire – Sé que lo has pasado mal Jon, sé lo que es estar solo, sentir que no perteneces a ningún lado, he sufrido mucho a lo largo de mi vida, al igual que tú. Es por eso que quiero estar a tú lado, quiero ayudarte a encontrar esa felicidad y ojalá ser parte de eso – finalizó sonriéndole.

Como pudo, Jon se acercó lo suficiente para que la distancia entre sus rostros fuera mínima.

Daenerys podía sentir su respiración acelerada y su corazón latiendo rápidamente como si se fuera a salir de su pecho. Cerró sus ojos y terminó de cortar la distancia que lo separaba de Jon. Ambos se unieron en un suave y tierno beso cargado de emociones. Podía sentir los labios de Jon sobre los suyos. Se sentían levemente rasposos por el frío con el que había tenido que lidiar toda su vida, pero a la vez, se sentían cálidos, como si transmitieran lo que Jon sentía en su corazón. A diferencia de ella, Jon sentía que los labios de Daenerys eran tan suaves como si estuvieran hechos de la más fina seda.

El beso entre ambos fue subiendo en intensidad. Por fin podían expresar lo que, por un buen tiempo, estuvieron ocultando. 

– Aghhh– exclamó Jon sintiendo un poco de dolor en sus costillas.

– Lo siento – se disculpó la reina – me dejé llevar y olvidé que estás recién recuperándote – le dijo apenada.

– Está bien – contestó – Vale totalmente la pena – le dijo con voz seductora.

– ¿Acaso el Rey del Norte me está seduciendo? – preguntó en tono de broma.

– ¿Acaso mi Reina no quiere que la corteje? – preguntó mientras la atraía hacia él mirándola lascivamente.

– Yo… – dijo Daenerys no atinando a decir nada más.

Jon la tiró haciendo que Daenerys cayera sobre él. Los ojos de Dany estaban perdidos en los Jon. Suavemente, tomó el mentón de Dany con su mano sin romper el contacto visual. La acercó hasta que sus labios se juntaron otra vez. Esta vez el beso era más pasional. La rodeó con sus brazos tomándola por la cintura, recorría su espalda de manera suave y delicada, como si en cada caricia se le fuera el aliento. Daenerys puso sus manos en la nuca de Jon, acercándolo hacia ella y haciendo más intenso el contacto. Pasó su lengua por el borde interior de los labios de Jon, quien, al sentir el suave tacto, devolvió el gesto. Fue ahí cuando el fuego se propagó a través de ellos, haciendo que el beso no fuera suficiente para saciar la sed que tenían del otro. Profundizaron el beso, juntando sus lenguas con pasión. Una danza comenzó entre ellas. Se movían jugueteando entre sí, como si fueran el complemento perfecto de la otra. Estaban completamente perdidos en el otro, la pasión los estaba desbordando, sintiendo que el beso no era suficiente. Respiraban agitadamente, sin romper el beso, pues no querían separarse, querían seguir así. Querían eso y mucho más. Daenerys sintió como Jon le corría el vestido con suavidad y comenzaba a acariciar su muslo. Sus manos eran cálidas y suaves. Cualquiera pensaría que, al blandir la espada, tendría las manos rasposas, pero al parecer sus guantes se las protegían bien. Sentía que se quemaba por dentro, sentía que en cualquier minuto iba a sacar fuego por su garganta, como la dragona que era. La pasión y lujuria la tenían fuera de sí. Y todo eso era provocado por él, Jon Snow.

Por su parte, Jon se sentía insaciable, los besos que le daba a la Madre de los Dragones, no le eran suficiente. Él la quería hacer suya. Quería recorrer cada milímetro de su cuerpo, memorizar todos los detalles por más mínimos que fueran. Quería besarla entera, de pies a cabezas, quería hacerla sentir única y transmitirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo por ella.

Daenerys puso su mano sobre la de Jon y comenzó a guiarlo hacia su abdomen. Tras esto, quitó su mano de la de Jon para comenzar a acariciar el pecho del Rey del Norte. Por su parte, Jon sin pedir permiso, subió más su mano hasta llegar al busto de Daenerys. Deslizó sus dedos sobre el pezón de Daenerys, acariciándolo suavemente. Un leve gemido salió de la boca de la Reina al sentir como Jon jugueteaba con él y con su busto. Sus caricias eran suaves, lujuriosas pero tiernas. Definitivamente Jon había cambiado la imagen que tenía Daenerys de los norteños. No era un tipo bruto que no sabía lo que hacía, al contrario, era delicado con ella y la tocaba tal y como ella quería sin la necesidad de decirle nada. Dany deslizó su mano por el pecho tonificado de Jon. Si bien no era un tipo excesivamente musculoso como Drogo, se veía muy fibroso y atlético. Su cuerpo era fundamental para la batalla, por lo mismo debía trabajarlo. Ese trabajo había traído sus frutos. Era imposible no sentir las cicatrices que lo adornaban, cuantas batallas y cuanto sufrimiento había tenido que superar para estar ahora en ese barco besándola apasionadamente. Y tocándola ad portas de hacerla suya.

Un carraspeo terminó con el momento de pasión y los sacó del estado hipnótico en el que se encontraban, haciendo que se separasen abruptamente. Ambos sintieron como sus corazones querían escapar de sus respectivos pechos latiendo descontroladamente. Tan descontroladamente como la mezcla de sentimientos y lujuria que los había envuelto hace un rato.

Missandei se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación mirándolos con vergüenza y pena por haberlos interrumpido ya que la puerta se encontraba abierta.

– Lo siento mucho su alteza – habló la morena.

– Está bien Missandei – respondió Daenerys – dime ¿qué pasa? – preguntó.

– Estamos por arribar a Rocadragón. Además, Ser Davos está preguntando por el estado de Lord Snow – pausó – Iba a venir, pero supuse que algo así podría estar pasando por lo que le dije que yo vendría – finalizó.

– Muchas gracias Missandei –contestó la rubia – Dile a Ser Davos que puede venir a ver a Jon – dijó la Reina.

Missandei asintió y se marchó juntando la puerta.

– Eso fue un poco vergonzoso – mencionó Jon.

– Tranquilo, Missandei es como una hermana – respondió Dany.

– Eso no le quita lo vergonzoso – comentó a lo que Dany solo rio.

– Creo que iré a ver a mis pequeños – mencionó la rubia – me imagino que Ser Davos querrá hablar contigo en privado – finalizó.

Jon la besó sin querer soltarla mostrándole que no estaba de acuerdo con que se fuera.

– Jon… no me hagas esto – le dijo entre besos.

– Lo siento, pero eso no es posible – le respondió mientras seguía besándola.

– Me encantaría quedarme, pero no creo que sea prudente – dijo mientras lo agarraba de la nuca y profundizaba el beso. Suavemente se apartó de él mientras lo veía tiernamente.

– Además, necesitas descansar y creo que no ayudo mucho a eso – le dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Jon. Se puso de pie y lo miró.

Jon solo le sonrió. Ella le sonrió de vuelta y se marchó cerrando la puerta.

Al salir del cuarto, tuvo que apoyarse sobre la puerta. Cerró sus ojos y trató de calmar su respiración. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Tras lo ocurrido con Drogo, había cerrado las puertas de su corazón y se había mantenido enfocada firmemente en su objetivo. Daario no había sido la excepción, pues solo había con él por necesidades fisiológicas. Ahora sentía que era distinto, se sentía atraída a todo lo que Jon era. Su corazón finalmente se había cautivado por otra persona, sobreponiéndose a la razón. Se sentía optimista. Sabía que era un mal momento, que podía poner en riesgo su objetivo, pero también lo veía como algo positivo pues sabía que, con la forma de ser de Jon, sería un gran apoyo en todo ámbito. No pudo evitar sonreír tras recordar lo mágico que había sido el momento para ella, pues si bien era una mujer muy pasional, también era muy sentimental.

Tomó aire y se dirigió a la cubierta del barco para observar a sus dragones.

Jon estaba concentrado mirando el horizonte por la ventana, el océano se veía infinitamente azul. Lo que llevaba despierto, le había parecido un viaje muy tranquilo. La marea estaba tranquila y el movimiento del barco era tan suave que parecía que navegaba por un lago. El golpeteo de la puerta lo sacó de su trance.

– Adelante – dijo Jon a lo que Ser Davos entró al cuarto.

– Su alteza, ¿Cómo se ha sentido? – preguntó Davos.

– Mucho mejor – respondió.

– Me alegro mucho – pausó – La Reina personalmente lo ha cuidado – mencionó el Onion Knight.

– Así me lo ha mencionado ella – le dijo Jon – ¿a que viene eso? – preguntó notando que algo pasaba.

– Jon, seré directo – pausó – ¿hay algo entre la reina y tú? – preguntó mirándolo atentamente a los ojos.

– Davos, creo que eso no te incumbe – respondió Jon tratando de no sonar ofensivo.

– No me opongo Jon, yo amo a mi esposa y se lo que es estar enamorado – comentó – solo me preocupa que pierdas el foco, los muertos no dudarán Jon – finalizó a lo que Jon solo lo miraba en silencio. – Sé que la Reina está enamorada de ti – pausó el caballero de la cebolla – lo he visto en sus ojos, su forma de hablar, su preocupación por ti cuando llego al Castillo Negro – le dijo.

– Agradezco mucho tu preocupación Davos – pausó – pero no hay nada entre la reina y yo – finalizó el Rey del Norte tratando de sonar convincente.

– Hemos hablado de esto con Lord Tyrion – le dijo Davos – y dado a cómo actúan, ninguno de los dos creemos que no haya nada – finalizó.

– ¿Están conspirando a nuestras espaldas? – preguntó un poco molesto.

– No es eso Jon, pero son jóvenes y los jóvenes a veces hacen cosas estúpidas – pausó – Por lo mismo, con Tyrion creemos que deberían casarse – le soltó de una vez.

– ¿Casarnos? – preguntó incrédulo – ¿Cómo me voy a casar con ella si soy un bastardo? No tengo apellido Davos – preguntó con molestia y frustración.

– Eres el Rey del Norte Jon. Daenerys como Reina te puede legitimar como Stark. Sansa como Señora de Invernalia también estará de acuerdo. Será la mejor manera de unir el Norte y el Sur – finalizó.

– Ya he aceptado a Daenerys como Reina – le dijo Jon – me he arrodillado – finalizó.

– ¿Es una broma? – le preguntó Davos.

–¿Por qué habría de serlo? – le respondió Jon – he visto como Daenerys desinteresadamente ha estado ayudándonos, como trata a su gente, como se preocupa por ellos. Creo que es infinitamente mejor que Cersei, ¿por qué no habría de apoyarla para derrocar a la loca de Cersei? – replicó serio.

– Porque el Norte no aceptará a un Targaryen, te querrán a ti como Rey – le dijo Davos – No debiste haber hecho eso Jon – finalizó.

– La gente del Norte la verá como es. Además, yo no quiero ni puedo ser Rey, apenas acepté ser el Rey del Norte, pero de los Siete Reinos, no me corresponde. Creo que lo aceptarán, Daenerys es una Reina preocupada por su gente, sé que será una gran Reina. – finalizó Jon.

– La mejor salida era que se casaran. Tu seguirías siendo el Rey del Norte y ella la Reina de los siete reinos – le dijo Davos.

– Eso no importa ahora, si no vencemos al Rey de la Noche no habrá ni Norte ni Sur, solo un cementerio – dijo Jon – Esto lo podremos discutir terminada la batalla… si es que sobrevivimos – finalizó.

Davos asintió con la cabeza. Había podido corroborar que Jon no había perdido el foco de la lucha contra los muertos, pero le preocupaba la reacción del Norte ante su acción. Ya lo habían traicionado una vez y podía volver a pasar. Todo estaría en manos de Sansa y el apoyo que pueda recibir. Ahora que Jon se había arrodillado ante Daenerys, no tenían la necesidad de casarse y ella podría reinar sobre los siete reinos sin problema, pero si sus sospechas eran reales, podría asegurar que la joven Targaryen se había enamorado y no dejaría a Jon a su suerte, así como Jon tampoco lo haría con ella en caso contrario. A fin de cuentas, eran muy parecidos, habían sido cortados por la misma tijera. 

Jon se quedó pensativo, al parecer las acciones tanto de Dany como las de él, estaban siendo obvias para muchos excepto para ellos dos. Sabía que Tyrion era muy perceptivo, y al parecer Davos también lo era. Había tenido que mentirle, no quería exponer a Daenerys sin hablarlo con ella antes, y esperaba que, si Tyrion hablaba con ella, ella también tuviera ese gesto. En el fondo, sabría que lo tendría, tras lo ocurrido, ambos habían sido honestos con el otro. Sus corazones habían hablado por ellos sin máscaras.

› ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹

 **Notas del Autor [Rodrogon]:** Hola a todos! Espero que les guste este capítulo y que sigan leyendo el fic. Cambié algunas cosas, si fuera todo igual que la serie no estaría escribiendo y solo transcribiendo lo que pasó xD. Como mencioné en otra Nota de Autor (o creo haberlo hecho), a medida que vaya avanzando en la historia, cada vez iré modificando más la trama. Si bien pude haber hecho este cap más parecido a lo que vimos por TV, sentí la necesidad de modificarlo, pues como he dicho, este fic es Jonerys, por lo que el enfoque principal del fic son ellos, Jon y Daenerys. Por esta razón no he hablado mucho de otros personajes, pero obviamente lo haré en los próximos capítulos.

Siento que debo mencionarles porqué desarrolle los sentimientos de los protagonistas en este cap. Para mí, Jon es un tipo honorable porque desarrolla sentimientos y lazos, eso lo hace actuar de manera correcta y leal. Lo mismo Daenerys, cuida de su gente porque se preocupa por ellos. Creo que en la serie era obvio lo que pasaba entre ellos desde hace rato, cuando lo deja minar el vidriagón, cuando le pide consejo sobre qué hacer, cuando Jon acaricia a Drogo, hasta ir al norte a rescatarlo. Pero creo, y es una percepción muy personal, que no se expresa tan intensamente lo que sienten con palabras al menos. Siento que eso queda implícito en la escena del bote que todos conocemos. Esta es una de las razones por las cual quise desarrollar un poco más lo que sentían, quise hacerlo más explícito.

Quiero agradecerles por todos los fav/follow y reviews. Me alegra saber que están leyendo la historia y me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Si les gusta o no el cap, no olviden contármelo en sus reviews. Su opinión es importante y me ayuda a mejorar o seguir motivado escribiendo.

Gracias por leer. Saludos!

 **Yami Naty Cullen Swan:** Hola Naty! Gracias por tu review! Concuerdo contigo, cuando vi el cap la verdad es que no le presté mayor atención a esos detalles, pero ya en frío y dejando de lado la emoción del momento, era un poco inverosímil. Por lo mismo, traté de pensar en algo un poco más creíble, claro que eso modificaba un poco a Daenerys en cuanto a su accionar, pero creo que solo fue adelantar un poco lo que ya todos sabíamos.

Espero que te guste este nuevo cap! Déjame decirte que estoy esperando tus actualizaciones, tanto el fic de Lyanna como el Jonerys!  
Nos leemos, un abrazo :)

 **Jorge 4:** Hola Jorge 4, bienvenido al club Jonerys jajaja, hay buenos fics de esta pareja, pocos, pero buenos. Gracias por tu comentario y por leer mi historia, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.  
Saludos!

 **:** Hola fran! Gracias por leer! Si, la muerte de Viserion era inevitable. Creo que "eso" se vendrá pronto, puede que el próximo cap o no, ¿quién sabe? Jajaja. Espero que este cap te guste :).

Gracias por seguir mi fic.  
Saludos!

 **Estrella Lunacharski:** Gracias por seguir leyendo, me alegra saber que te ha sido de tu agrado. Espero que este cap también lo sea y me sigas comentando que te parece. Gracias por seguir mi fic, saludos :).

 **Matteens:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra saber que te gusta el fic. Ojalá este cap también te guste. Vi en tu foto que eres un fan NaruSaku, me agrada mucho eso, era mi pareja favorita de Naruto. Lástima que no se haya dado :/.  
Gracias por seguir mi historia, espero que este cap también te guste.  
Saludos!


	5. Capítulo V: Dragón, Lobo y León

_**Esta historia está inspirada en la novela "A Song of Ice and Fire" de George R. R. Martin y en la serie televisiva "Game of Thrones" de HBO. Dado lo anterior, los personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de los autores ya mencionados.**_

› ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹

 _ **Capítulo V: Dragón, Lobo y León**_

Llevaban un buen rato reunidos en Pozo Dragón. Tyrion había podido gestionar una reunión entre los tres Reyes tras reunirse con su hermano Jaime Lannister.

No había tiempo que perder, Poniente no tenía tiempo. El Rey de la Noche no esperaba ni negociaba y pronto todo sería un cementerio. Eso había dicho Jon Snow tras la exposición del muerto viviente que habían capturado.

Tras ver tal horrible monstruo, el temple de Cersei había cambiado. Su cara fue de pánico al ver como esa cosa corría hacia ella con intención de atacarla. Ninguno de los representantes de la Corona podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Tanto había sido el impacto, que Euron Greyjoy había decidido irse y escapar a las Islas de Hierro, no sin antes insinuarle a Daenerys que hiciera lo mismo para que pudieran gobernar juntos una vez terminado todo. _'Nunca haría eso y menos gobernaría con una rata como tú'_ pensó Daenerys mirándolo con asco y sin decirle nada mientras Euron se marchaba.

La mirada de Daenerys se topó con la de Jon. Sin duda Jon había escuchado como Euron se le había insinuado. Su mirada reflejaba ira y ganas de querer golpear al cobarde de Euron, a lo que Daenerys solo sonrió para sí ante la molestia y celos del Rey del Norte.

– Tiene razón de tener miedo – dijo Cersei – pero también es un cobarde. Si esas cosas nos alcanzan, no quedarán reinos. Todo lo sufrido será en vano, todo lo perdido será por nada. La Corona acepta tu tregua – pausó mirando a Daenerys – Hasta acabarlos, ellos son el enemigo. A cambio, el Rey del Norte extenderá la tregua. Permanecerá en el Norte donde pertenece. No luchará contra los Lannister, no elegirá bandos – finalizó seria.

– ¿Sólo el Rey del Norte? – preguntó Daenerys – ¿Yo no? – finalizó.

– Nunca te lo pediría – respondió Cersei mirándola con desagrado – No lo aceptarías y si lo hicieras, confiaría aún menos. Lo pido del hijo de Ned Stark. Sé que será fiel a su palabra – dijo Cersei mirando a Jon.

Jon miró a Ser Davos para luego mirar a Daenerys, quien lo miraba tratando de quitarle la responsabilidad de la situación. _'Si aceptas, no te culparé Jon'_ pensó la Madre de los Dragones. Jon sabía qué tenía que hacer, siempre trataba de hacer lo correcto, de mantenerse firme con sus valores e ideales y esta vez no sería la excepción.

– Soy fiel a mi palabra, trato de serlo siempre – dijo Jon mientras tomaba aire – Por eso, no puedo hacer lo que pides. No serviré a dos reinas – pausó ante la mirada de todos – Ya me comprometí a la Reina Daenerys de la Casa Targaryen – finalizó.

El silencio fue sepulcral. Las palabras de Jon sorprendieron a todos, incluso a Daenerys, quien sentía su corazón latir desesperadamente. Davos solo miró al suelo, pues ya lo habían conversado y sabiendo cómo era Jon, era obvio que no iba a mentir. Tyrion, que no sabía de esto, miró con incredulidad y con enojo. _'Estúpido'_ pensó el enano.

– Entonces no queda nada más por discutir – dijo Cersei mientras se levantaba de su asiento – Los muertos irán al Norte, disfruten su llegada. Nosotros lidiaremos con lo que quede – finalizó mientras abandonaba Pozo Dragón acompañada de todos sus camaradas.

Al caminar, la mirada de Jaime se cruzó con la de Brianne.

– Ser Jaime – dijo Brianne.

– Es bueno verte – le respondió el Kingslayer – la próxima será en el campo de batalla – finalizó irónico.

– Ambos vimos lo que pasó, ambos vimos esa… cosa – le comentó la rubia.

– Si y no me interesa ver más de esas cosas – pausó – Mi lealtad esta con la Reina y la tuya con Sansa y su hermano – dijo Jaime.

– ¡Oh a la mierda la lealtad! – le recriminó mientras le tomaba el brazo enojada.

– ¿A la mierda la lealtad? – preguntó incrédulo Jaime.

– Esto va más allá de Reinos, honor y juramentos – le dijo molesta – habla con la Reina – finalizó.

– ¿Y decirle qué? – respondió molesto mientras se daba vuelta siguiendo con su rumbo.

En el centro de la Arena estaba Jon con la mirada agachada. Sabía que no era lo más conveniente, pero era lo correcto para él.

– Ojalá no hubieras hecho eso – le dijo Tyrion a Jon mientras se alejaba del centro de la arena en dirección hacia donde sus hermanos se habían marchado.

Daenerys se levantó y caminó hacia Jon acortando la distancia que los separaba lo suficiente para que nadie más escuchara.

– Agradezco mucho tu lealtad Jon, de verdad lo hago – le dijo la rubia – pero mi dragón murió por nosotros, si no logramos esta tregua, entonces habrá muerto por nada – le comentó triste.

– ¡Lo sé! – le respondió Jon – Lo sé, Daenerys… y lo lamento, pero no puedo traicionar mi palabra – pausó – creo en un mundo mejor y quiero un mundo mejor, pero ¿Cómo podré ser fiel a eso si engaño a las personas?, ¿si les miento y las traiciono? No sería mejor que Cersei. Además, nunca te traicionaría – finalizó mientras miraba a Daenerys a los ojos, quien solo lo miraba con una mezcla entre tristeza y ternura por su confesión.

Tyrion se dio media vuelta e interrumpió a ambos.

– Agradezco te hayas arrodillado por la Reina – le dijo Tyrion – Te lo hubiera pedido yo mismo – pausó – ¿Pero alguna vez has considerado mentir de vez en cuando? ¿Solo un poco? – preguntó molesto Tyrion.

Jon se giró visiblemente molesto, cosa que sorprendió a Daenerys. Caminó hacia Tyrion con el ceño fruncido. Daenerys se preocupó al ver lo enojado que estaba.

– No prometo lo que no puedo cumplir – le comentó molesto – Habla de mi padre si quieres, dime que esa actitud lo llevó a su muerte – pausó tratando de calmarse – Pero cuando hay falsas promesas, las palabras salen sobrando. Las respuestas se convierten en más y más mentiras, y las mentiras no ayudan en la batalla – finalizó Jon.

– El problema es que esta es la realidad y apesta – pausó – estamos jodidos – le respondió Tyrion.

– ¿Alguna idea para arreglar esto? – preguntó Ser Davos tratando de enfriar la situación.

– Iré a hablar con mi "querida" hermana – les dijo Tyrion con ironía a lo que Daenerys se acercó.

– No vine hasta acá para ver a mi Mano morir – le dijo la rubia.

– Yo iré – dijo Jon – Después de todo es mi culpa, ¿no? – finalizó.

– Si vas tú, definitivamente Cersei te matará – dijo Tyrion – Soy el único que puede lograr algo de los tres – replicó mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba ante la mirada de ambos Reyes.

\- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

 _Invernalia_

Las cosas en Invernalia estaban tensas. Tras el arribo de Bran y Arya, Lord Baelish se las había ingeniado para alimentar los temores de Sansa con respecto a su hermana. Arya había cambiado, ya no era la niña que solía ser, era una asesina que había aprendido de los hombres sin rostro. Lamentablemente para Lord Baelish, Sansa y Arya no se dejaron engañar. Con la ayuda de Bran, pudieron enjuiciarlo por todas las traiciones que hizo y ahora, Lord Baelish ya hacía con la garganta cortada ahogado en su propia sangre. El Norte estaba más unido que nunca y ahora sin Baelish, esa unión era más intensa.

Samwell Tarly también había arribado a Invernalia. Había llegado buscando a Jon pues tenía que decirle lo que había descubierto en la Ciudadela. Supo que Bran se encontraba en el castillo, por lo que no tardó en ir a hablar con él.

– Samwell Tarly – dijo Bran sin expresión.

– ¿Cómo has estado Bran? – preguntó Sam.

– Bien, me he convertido en el Cuervo de tres ojos – respondió sin emoción.

– Ohh, que bien – dudó Sam – ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó.

– Puedo ver todo lo que pasa y lo que ha pasado – respondió – Debemos decirle a Jon sobre su linaje. Su apellido no es Snow, es Sand, hijo bastardo de Rhaegar Targaryen y Lyanna Stark – finalizó Bran.

– No es Sand – respondió Sam.

– Los bastardos de Dorne son Sand, así se les conoce – replicó el joven Stark.

– Jon no es un bastardo – pausó – En la ciudadela encontré un viejo diario de un antiguo Maestre. En el relataba como anuló el matrimonio entre Rhaegar Targaryen y Elia Martell. También, fue él mismo quien unió en matrimonio a Rhaegar y Lyanna Stark, por lo que Jon sería un hijo legítimo – respondió – ¿Puedes verlo en tus visiones? – le preguntó.

Bran asintió y comenzó a ver. Todo lo que le dijo Sam era cierto, vio cómo su tía Lyanna y Rhaegar se casaban, vio cuando su tía le susurraba a su padre el verdadero nombre de Jon, "Aegon Targaryen", y cómo su padre prometía cuidarlo de Robert Baratheon.

– Pude ver todo lo que decías Samwell – pausó Bran – Jon es el legítimo heredero al trono. Su verdadero nombre es Aegon Targaryen – finalizó.

– Esto debe saberlo Jon – le dijo Sam.

– Debe saberlo. Aunque le traiga problemas – dijo Bran.

\- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

 _Pozo Dragón_

Estaban impacientes esperando que Tyrion regresase con buenas noticias o que al menos regresase. Jon se había apartado de la arena central caminando hacia la parte externa del coliseo. En sus manos tenía lo que quedaba de un cráneo de un dragón pequeño. Daenerys lo observó y se acercó para conversar. No quería que estuviese solo y que se sintiese culpable por lo ocurrido. Él la había consolado cuando lo había necesitado, evitando que se sintiese sola. Ahora le correspondía a ella cuidarlo.

Jon la vio venir por el rabillo de su ojo. Quería estar con ella, pero aún se estaba cabizbajo por lo ocurrido. 

– Nadie está más infeliz que yo por lo ocurrido, Dany – dijo Jon apenado cuando la vio llegar.

– Lo sé – le dijo tratando de consolarlo – respeto lo que hiciste, y pese a que las cosas no han salido como lo esperábamos, en el fondo aprecio lo que hiciste. Pese a la circunstancia no me abandonaste y eso solo me hace confiar más en ti Jon– finalizó sonriéndole.

Jon le sonrió de vuelta. Esos ojos violetas lo volvían loco. Deseaba estar a solas con ella y tomarla con toda la desesperación que sentía por hacerla suya. Frente a los demás aún tenían que mantener las apariencias, al menos hasta llegar a Invernalia y ver la reacción de los Lords del Norte.  
Los pensamientos de Jon desaparecieron al escuchar la voz de Daenerys.

– Este lugar fue el principio del fin para mi familia – dijo melancólica ante la mirada de Jon.– _"_ _Zaldrízes buzdari iksos daor"_ – dijo la madre de los dragones ante la atenta mirada de Jon – " _Un dragón no es un esclavo"_. Eran extraordinarios, la gente los consideraba una maravilla – pausó – y los encarcelamos aquí. Se consumieron, empequeñecieron y nosotros junto con ellos. Sin ellos no éramos extraordinarios, solo comunes – finalizó con un dejo de tristeza.

– Tú no eres como los demás, Dany – le respondió Jon – y tu familia no ha visto su fin, sigues aquí – finalizó a lo que Daenerys le sonrió con tristeza.

– Jon – dijo suspirando con tristeza – No puedo tener hijos – finalizó la rubia.

– ¿Quién te dijo eso? – preguntó el pelinegro un poco incrédulo.

– La bruja que mató a mi esposo – respondió Dany.

– Tal vez ella no sea la mejor fuente de información – le respondió Jon – Después de todo mató a tu esposo. Quizás solo lo hizo para hacerte más daño del que ya te había hecho – finalizó tratando de darle otro punto de vista.

Daenerys le sonrió tratando de apegarse a la esperanza que le daba Jon. Al ver cómo Jon se preocupaba por ella, cómo trataba de apoyarla y animarla, solo la hacía caer más y más profundo en eso que llamaban amor. Pero no solo amor había en sus ojos violetas. También había deseo. Ella lo deseaba. Deseaba que la tomara y la hiciera suya, que fuera como un lobo cazando a su presa, que no le diera chance de escapar de sus garras, _'Ni de su boca'_ pensó lascivamente recordando los besos que se dieron en el barco.

Su semblante cambió de un momento a otro. De la nada, la situación en la que estaban le reventó la burbuja en la que se encontraba y la azotó directamente contra la realidad. Dany comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, cómo se hubiese evitado todo si desde un principio le hubiese creído a Jon cuando le habló del ejercito de la Muerte en Rocadragón. 

– Siempre tuviste la razón – le dijo la rubia – Si hubiese confiado en ti, todo sería distinto – finalizó con amargura.  
Jon la miró con preocupación. No quería que se sintiera culpable de las cosas que estaban pasado ni cómo habían ocurrido, no dejaría que se hiciese más daño por sentirse culpable.

– Dany, nada de esto es tu culpa – le respondió – Para enfrentar al Rey de la Noche, necesitamos la ayuda de todos, incluyendo a Cersei. Igual hubiese tenido que cruzar el muro para traer una prueba de la existencia del Ejército de la Muerte – pausó mientras Daenerys lo miraba con tristeza – No quiero que te sientas culpable, mi amor. El único culpable es el Rey de la Noche y lo venceremos juntos – le dijo mientras le tomaba las manos y la miraba con cariño.

Los ojos de Daenerys se humedecieron y amenazaban con dejar caer un par de lágrimas. Como pudo, se aguantó, no quería que la vieran llorar, menos en un lugar tan expuesto.

– Me encantaría que me besaras otra vez – le dijo la rubia con ternura y deseo.

– Es lo único que he estado pensando todo este tiempo – le respondió Jon de la misma forma.

Daenerys le sonrió. Lamentablemente para ambos, el lugar no era el más apropiado, había mucha gente como para pasar desapercibidos. Trató de cambiar el tema rápidamente, pues si seguían así le iba a devorar la boca al joven Rey del Norte.

– No puedo evitar pensar en que apenas marchemos al Norte, Cersei tomará todo lo que gané – le comentó la rubia sacándolo de su estado.

– Cersei no es de confiar – le comentó – Lo que ha ocurrido aquí demuestra que siempre velará por sus intereses. Si llegase a aceptar, tendremos que tener cuidado. Es de esas personas que están dispuestas a traicionar con tal de lograr sus objetivos – finalizó Jon.

– ¿Y qué podemos hacer? – preguntó la rubia – Nunca olvidaré lo que vi al Norte del Muro. Necesitamos a todos los ejércitos disponibles para hacerle frente – finalizó.

– Lo sé – respondió Jon – Si Tyrion logra convencer a Cersei, creo que lo mejor será infiltrar a alguien acá en Desembarco del Rey – comentó Jon mirándola seriamente.

– Así ante cualquier traición, podrá ponerle fin quitándole la vida – le respondió Daenerys.

– Exacto – le respondió Jon sonriéndole –Reclamarás lo que te corresponde y acabaremos con la tiranía de Cersei – finalizó el pelinegro.

– Estás pensando como un Rey – le dijo Daenerys con tono de broma mientras le sonreía.

– No me mal interpretes – le respondió Jon – no es algo que me agrade, sinceramente prefiero ir a la pelea cara a cara – pausó – pero no tenemos otra opción, tenemos que proteger a Poniente a como dé lugar – finalizó.

– Lo sé amor, sé cómo eres – le respondió la rubia sonriéndole y posando su mano en la mejilla de Jon mientras este le sonreía de vuelta.

– Sabes – le comentó Jon – Nunca había estado en Desembarco del Rey – dijo el pelinegro.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó la rubia incrédula.

– Soy un bastardo, no tenía razón para estar acá – le respondió con una sonrisa triste.

– Eres un Rey Jon, tu gente te eligió Rey del Norte – le respondió Daenerys.

– No soy Rey hace mucho, esto ha sido algo reciente – comentó mientras Daenerys lo miraba – antes de ser Rey, fui miembro de la Guardia de la Noche y posteriormente Lord Commander – pausó – hasta que mi guardia terminó – finalizó sabiendo que Daenerys entendería a que se refería – De todos modos, este lugar fue el principio del desmoronamiento de mi familia – le dijo Jon.

Daenerys solo lo miraba expectante, queriendo saber y conocer más de Jon.

– Antes de venir, mi padre me dijo que al volver a Invernalia, me hablaría de mi madre – le comentó Jon – Nunca volvió, lo ejecutaron. Supongo que nunca sabré quien fue mi madre – le dijo un poco cabizbajo.

– Lo siento mucho Jon – le dijo Daenerys tratando de consolarlo.

– Está bien – le dijo – he vivido toda mi vida sin saberlo, creo que lo he ido aceptando con el tiempo – le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa. Daenerys le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla.

Escucharon unos pasos, lo que fue razón suficiente para tomar distancia y volver a la arena central.

Vieron cómo Tyrion volvía victorioso, pues era seguido por Cersei y todo su séquito. Esta vez no se sentaron, se miraron las caras frente a frente.

– Mis ejércitos no se retirarán – habló Cersei ante la mirada de todos – No los traeré a la capital. Irán al Norte con ustedes y pelearan en la Gran Guerra – finalizó.

Jon miró a Tyrion con desconfianza, no porque desconfiara de él, sino por las palabras de su hermana. Tyrion lo miró de vuelta entendiendo por qué lo miraba así. De seguro más adelante tendrían que discutir este tema, pues era evidente que no le creían a Cersei.

– La oscuridad viene por todos nosotros. La enfrentaremos juntos – volvió a hablar Cersei – y cuando la gran guerra acabe, recuerden que decidí ayudar, sin recibir garantías ni promesas de ustedes, sin esperar nada – finalizó.

Junto con eso, la rubia se dio media vuelta y se retiró por donde había llegado ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

\- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

 _Rocadragón_

No perdieron el tiempo y tras las palabras de Cersei, el grupo decidió partir de inmediato. Habían llegado a Rocadragón hace un par de horas, pues necesitaban afinar detalles antes de partir a Invernalia. Daenerys convocó una reunión del consejo justamente para aclarar toda la estrategia y la puesta en marcha de todo su ejército.

– Lo mejor será llegar a Puerto Blanco – dijo Jon – ahí nos juntaremos con el ejército de la Reina Daenerys – finalizó.

– Creo que la Reina debería viajar en su dragón – comentó Ser Jorah – corre menos riesgo de ser atacada – mencionó.

– No creo que sea una buena idea – replicó Jon – Si queremos dar una imagen de unidad y de alianza, deberíamos llegar juntos – mencionó mientras miraba a Daenerys a los ojos – Lord Wyman Manderly fue uno de los primeros en proclamarme Rey del Norte, no volverá a darle la espalda a la Casa Stark – dijo con seguridad.

– Creo que Jon tiene un punto importante – pausó Tyrion – aun así, no podemos fiarnos. La seguridad de la Reina es lo primero – finalizó.

– La Reina estará segura, yo me encargaré de aquello – replicó Jon con autoridad – ¿Qué dice, Mi Reina? – preguntó el pelinegro.

– Si voy al Norte es para luchar junto a ellos y por ellos – pausó – No quiero que me vean como una conquistadora. Somos aliados. Viajaré con el Rey del Norte. Mis dragones nos sobrevolarán – finalizó mientras le daba una mirada a Jon.

– Pero Khaleesi – intentó replicar Ser Jorah pero fue interrumpido.

– Ya he tomado mi decisión – dijo Daenerys – confío en Jon y en su juicio – pausó – Navegaremos y arribaremos a Puerto Blanco juntos, como Rey del Norte y Reina de los Siete Reinos, como la unión entre el Norte y el Sur – dijo tajante y seria dejando en claro su postura. A Ser Jorah y el resto, no les quedó más que asentir, mientras que Jon le sonrió. Admiraba cómo se hacía respetar y cómo su palabra era ley, realmente era una auténtica Reina.

– Le enviaré un cuervo a Lord Wyman para avisarle que arribaremos en un par de días – mencionó Jon – Lo mejor será reunirnos con el ejército camino a Invernalia y hacer el resto del trayecto todos juntos – finalizó.

– Creo que es lo más sensato – dijo Tyrion – Jon conoce mejor el Norte, debería el estar a cargo de la logística – finalizó.

– Concuerdo con Lord Tyrion – dijo Daenerys – como dije anteriormente, confió en el buen juicio de Jon – pausó – Si no hay nada más que discutir, deberíamos partir de inmediato – dijo.

– Creo que eso es todo – dijo Lord Tyrion dando por terminado el consejo.

– Mi Reina – habló Ser Jorah – ¿podría hablar con usted en privado? – preguntó.

– Claro que si – respondió la rubia haciendo que el resto abandonara la sala.

– Creo que usted debería marchar con su ejército o con sus dragones, Khaleesi. Conozco la gente del norte, sé que podrían ser capaces de atacarla, por mucho que la acompañe el Rey del Norte, incluso podrían traicionarlo como lo hicieron con su hermano Robb Stark – habló Ser Jorah.

– Agradezco su preocupación mi amigo, pero ya tomé mi decisión – le contestó Daenerys – iré con Jon.

– ¿En qué momento pasó de ser Lord Snow a Jon? – preguntó Ser Jorah celoso y dejándose llevar por sus emociones.

– En el momento que decidí hacer una alianza con él – pausó la rubia – Noto cierta molestia en sus palabras, Ser Jorah. Le recuerdo que cualquier hostilidad hacia mi aliado, también va dirigida hacia mi – le recordó.

– Perdon Khaleesi, no fue mi intención – pausó – no volverá a suceder– finalizó Jorah.

– Bien, no quiero discutir con un gran amigo por sus celos – respondió – no le corresponde sentirse así. Usted no es mi marido, solo un gran amigo Ser Jorah –finalizó tajante a lo que Jorah solo asintió avergonzado por haberse dejado llevar por sus celos.

Jorah se marchó de inmediato dejando a Daenerys sola en la habitación. Se quedó un rato contemplando el océano. Le agradaba Rocadragón, pese a que aún le costaba trabajo llamarlo su hogar. Salió de la habitación rumbo al barco, no podían seguir pendiendo tiempo. Zarparían de inmediato.

\- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

 _Desembarco del Rey_

Jaime Lannister organizaba las tropas del ejército Lannister para poder marchar al Norte según lo acordado en el consejo de tregua realizado en Pozo dragón.

– Marcharemos en tres días al Norte – comento el Kingslayer ante la atenta mirada de los comandantes – Los demás irán al este por el rio. Nos veremos con Lord Harroway y de allí todos juntos a Invernalia – finalizó.

– Discúlpenme – interrumpió la voz autoritaria de Cersei – necesito hablar con mi hermano… a solas – finalizó.

Los comandantes miraron a Jaime mientras este asentía con su cabeza en aprobación, por lo que abandonaron el lugar.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó la rubia.

– Estaba organizando la partida al Norte – respondió el rubio.

– De los tres, siempre fuiste el más estúpido – le dijo Cersei ante la mirada de sorpresa de Jaime.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó descolocado.

– Los Stark y Targaryen se unieron en nuestra contra. ¿Eres idiota o traidor? No marcharemos al Norte – le dijo Cersei

– Juraste luchar contra los muertos – replicó Jaime.

– Le dije al bastardo del Norte y a su prostituta lo que querían escuchar – respondió Cersei – Nos quedaremos en casa. Nuestro hijo gobernará Poniente – le dijo.

– Nuestro hijo no nacerá si los muertos vienen al sur – respondió Jaime.

– Los Muertos, los dragones, los dothrakis son reales. Los monstruos son reales – pausó la rubia – dejemos que los monstruos se maten entre ellos y mientras lo hacen, nosotros tomaremos lo que nos pertenece – finalizó.

– ¿Y luego? – pregunto el Kingslayer.

– Gobernamos – respondió la Reina.

– ¿Comprendes que alguien ganará? Si los muertos ganas, vienen al sur y nos matan a todos. Si los vivos ganan y los hemos traicionados, vienen al sur y nos matan a todos – le respondió Ser Jaime muy molesto.

– La mayoría nos quiere matar. Se matarán en el norte – comentó Cersei.

– No podemos ganar ni vencer a los dragones – le respondió Jaime – No tenemos los números ni el apoyo de las otras Casas – finalizó.

–No, tenemos algo mejor – pausó la rubia – tenemos el Banco de Hierro – le dijo – No le entregaré el trono ni al bastardo ni a la ramera – le dijo molesta – ¿Por qué crees que Euron Greyjoy se marchó? – preguntó Cersei.

– Porque es un cobarde – respondió Jaime.

– No. Fue a Essos a buscar un ejército para su Reina – le respondió sonriéndole – La Compañía de Oro – pausó – Veinte mil hombres, caballos y elefantes – finalizó.

– ¿Conspiraste con Euron Greyjoy sin decirme nada? – le preguntó dolido.

– Y tú conspiraste con Tyrion sin decirle a tu Reina – le respondió mientras se sentaba.

– No conspire contra ti – le dijo extrañado.

– Te juntaste con el sin mi permiso. Ayudaste a mis enemigos. Eso es conspiración – le respondió molesta.

– Juré marchar al Norte. Intento ser fiel a mi palabra – le dijo Jaime muy serio.

– Será traición – le respondió Cersei fríamente.

– ¿Traición? – le preguntó extrañado.

– Desobediencia, ¿cómo le llamas a eso? – preguntó la rubia.

– Da igual como lo llame – le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se disponía a irse.

En ese momento, la Montaña se interpuso en su camino. Jaime se giró y miró a Cersei extrañado.

– Nadie me abandona – le contestó ante la mirada de Jaime.

– ¿Le vas a ordenar que me mate? – le preguntó el rubio ante la mirada de Cersei – Adelante, da la orden – le dijo mirándola desafiante.

Cersei miró a Ser Gregor Clegane quien desenfundó la espada. Jaime no le quitó la mirada a Cersei, quien trataba de mostrarse firme, pero no lo lograba del todo.

– No sé en qué te convertiste, Cersei – le dijo decepcionado el Kingslayer mientras se marchaba dejando a la reina paralizada.

\- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

 _Invernalia_

Sansa se encontraba preocupada tras lo arduo que había sido el día. Había tenido que tomar decisiones difíciles pero necesarias. Sin la ayuda de su hermana Arya, no habría podido llevar a cabo con éxito la encerrona que le hicieron a Meñique. En sus manos tenía un pedazo de papel con un mensaje escrito, un mensaje de su hermano Jon, el Rey del Norte.

" _Sansa_

 _He logrado el apoyo de la Reina Daenerys de la Casa Targaryen. Me he arrodillado ante ella reconociéndola como la legitima Reina de los Siete Reinos. Ha demostrado ser una persona de buen corazón que se preocupa por su gente, creo que es la Reina adecuada para Poniente. La tiranía de Cersei debe terminar y luego de la Gran Guerra contra el Rey de la Noche, la apoyaré en su lucha contra Cersei. Sé que te molestarás por no haberlo conversado contigo, pero te pido otra vez que confíes en mi como yo lo hago en ti._

 _En un par de días arribaremos a Invernalia. Cuando lo haga, podremos conversar de todo esto y podrás ver con tus ojos lo que te he dicho. Espero que puedas confiar en mi juicio._

 _Jon Snow, Rey del Norte"_

– Te noto preocupada – Le comentó Arya sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– Lo estoy – pausó la peliroja – Jon se ha arrodillado ante Daenerys Targaryen – le comentó.

– ¿Y qué es lo que precisamente te preocupa? – preguntó la menor de las Stark.

– Me preocupa que esto sea mal recibido por los Lords del Norte. Sabes cómo son con respecto a los Sureños y más con los Targaryen – le respondió Sansa.

– Confío en Jon con mi vida – le respondió Arya – Sé que algo habrá visto en ella para reconocerla como Reina. Si alguno se atreve a traicionar de nuevo a mi hermano, no dudare en cortarle la garganta – finalizó con un tono serio.

– Sé que Jon no es de los que se dejan llevar, no creo que haya sido manipulado por la Reina – le comentó – aun así, será difícil convencer a los demás de que es una buena decisión. Hasta yo lo dudo – finalizó la Lady de Invernalia.

– Por eso debemos apoyarlo, como familia, como la Casa Stark. Si dudas de él en público lo desacreditarás. Es mejor que hablen a solas – respondió Arya – Por mi parte, solo espero que vuelva pronto – finalizó.

– Lo extrañas demasiado, ¿o no? – le preguntó Sansa.

– Si, desde hace mucho tiempo – le respondió ansiosa.

Sansa le sonrió. Después de todo lo ocurrido, lo que quedaba de la manada volvería a estar junta.

– Cuando cae la nieve y sopla el viento blanco… – dijo Sansa.

– El lobo solitario muere, pero la manada sobrevive – finalizó Arya.

Finalmente, la manada de lobos Stark se uniría para enfrentar el invierno que traía el Rey de la Noche.

› ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹

 **Notas del Autor [Rodrogon]:** Hola a todos! Primero que todo, mil disculpas por hacerlos esperar. Sé que me atrasé varios días, pues no tuve tanto tiempo para escribir como hubiese deseado. Bueno a este cap no quise hacerle muchas modificaciones, pero sí quise hacer un momento de acercamiento entre Jon y Daenerys (espero haberlo logrado).

Quiero agradecerles por todos los fav/follow y reviews. Me alegra saber que están leyendo la historia y me motiva a seguir escribiendo.

Si les gusta o no el cap, no olviden contármelo en sus reviews. Su opinión es importante y me ayuda a mejorar o seguir motivado escribiendo.

Gracias por leer. Saludos!

 **LadyWitheRose:** Hola LadyWitheRose, me alegra que te haya gustado este capítulo. El próximo capítulo creo que me enfocaré en esa unión jaja. Espero que te agrade este nuevo capítulo. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por comentar. Saludos :)

 **Martinikao Riddle:** Hola Martinikao, me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Con respecto a tu opinión, supongo que da para distintas opiniones jajaja. Lo que si coincido, es que ha sido todo rápido en la serie. Y no lo digo solo por el Jonerys, la última temporada creo que quedó corta en capítulos y por lo mismo se sintetizó mucho. En fin, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y que este nuevo capítulo te guste. Saludos!

 **Jorge 4:** Hola Jorge 4, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que este nuevo capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Es primera vez que escribo un fic, por lo que tu comentario me sube mucho la moral. Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia. Saludos!

 **Yami Naty Cullen Swan:** Hola Naty! Jaja es cierto, hubo un poco de "Dracarys" en el capítulo 4. En el capítulo 6, habrá Dracarys de verdad jajaja. Gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo mi historia, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Saludos :)

 **:** Hola Fran! Muchas gracias por tu comentario :). No te mueras :(, que sean tía y sobrino no es tan grave (Podrían ser hermanos o madre e hijo, eso sí sería grave jajaja). Yo creo que en la serie no les importará mucho, considerando que Jon no se debe sentir ni identificado con los Targaryen ni familiarizado con Daenerys como para considerarla su tía. Y como comodín, son Targaryen xD pueden hacerlo jajaja. En fin, aún no decido que haré en esa parte, pero pronto lo resolveré. Espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste y que me puedas escribir que te pareció. Saludos! :)


	6. Capítulo VI: Fuego y Hielo

_**Esta historia está inspirada en la novela "A Song of Ice and Fire" de George R. R. Martin y en la serie televisiva "Game of Thrones" de HBO. Dado lo anterior, los personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de los autores ya mencionados.**_

› ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹

 _ **Capítulo VI: Fuego y Hielo**_

 _Rocadragón_

Bajó por la escalera contemplando bien el lugar, después de todo se iría por un buen tiempo de lo que comenzaba a ser su casa. La arquitectura de Rocadragón era realmente majestuosa. Ver los detalles de las estructuras con figuras y cabezas de dragones esculpidos en la piedra, era algo que le ponía los pelos de punta. Realmente era un lugar muy hermoso y muy tranquilo.  
Al poco tiempo llegó a la costa, la extensa playa que bañaba la isla destinada a la familia de los dragones. Era uno de los paisajes más hermosos en los que le había tocado estar, y afortunadamente, ese sería su hogar hasta que reclamara su trono. Al llegar a la costa, sintió la suavidad de la arena en sus pies. Vio a Jon apoyado en el bote que los llevaría al barco, contemplando el océano y cómo el sol se escondía mostrando esa variación de colores en escala de rojo. Se veía tan tranquilo y en paz, que paró de caminar un par de minutos solo para contemplarlo.  
Nunca se había sentido igual con otra persona, algo había que hacía a Jon más especial para ella. Le era difícil de explicar, pues sentía que había una conexión que nunca había sentido con nadie, ni con Drogo y menos con Daario. Jon la hacía sentir acompañada, apoyada y única. Ya no tenía dudas, estaba entregada a lo que sentía por el joven Rey del Norte. Caminó hacia donde la esperaba Jon para zarpar. Al ver que estaban solos lo abrazó por la espalda. Jon al sentir que era Daenerys quien lo abrazaba, se giró para abrazarla haciendo descansar su rubia cabellera en su clavícula. Comenzó a acariciar sus finos cabellos platinados y empezó a jugar con ellos con la punta de sus dedos. Dany se dejó acariciar, le gustaba esa faceta de Jon, no estaba con ella por interés, era un sentimiento genuino.

– Por fin tenemos un minuto a solas – le dijo el pelinegro.

– No sabes cuánto ansiaba poder estar así – le respondió la rubia aun con su cabeza en su pecho. Jon sonrió respirando el dulce aroma floral que tenía Daenerys. Dany se separó sin dejar de abrazarlo y lo miró a los ojos, siendo observada de la misma forma por Jon.

– Me alegra haberte podido conocer Jon Snow – le dijo mientras le sonreía.

– El sentimiento es mutuo, Dany – le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Sin más, Jon se acercó lo suficiente para poner sus labios contra los de ella. Fue como una sensación de electricidad que recorrió los labios de ambos. Dany podía sentir como un hormigueo en su estómago acompañaba a su corazón el cual bombeaba su sangre descontroladamente. Jon por su parte, sentía que en cualquier momento despertaría de este sueño y se azotaría con la realidad. Afortunadamente para él, no estaba soñando.  
El beso comenzó a aumentar en intensidad, como solía sucederles. Era claro que sentían deseo por el otro. Sin querer arruinar el momento, se separaron, pues sabían que la situación se podía descontrolar.

– Deberíamos marchar – sugirió Dany.

– Si, tienes razón – pausó – deben estar comenzando a preguntarse por qué tardamos tanto – finalizó.

Le ofreció su mano a Daenerys para ayudarla a subir al bote, cosa que aceptó la Madre de los Dragones. Comenzó a empujar el bote y se subió para comenzar a remar hacia el barco. Dos bestias gigantes bajaron de lo alto de Rocadragón y volaban por encima de ellos rugiendo magistralmente. 

– No dejan de sorprenderme – le comentó Jon.

– Son maravillosos – le respondió Daenerys mientras miraba a sus hijos.

– Siempre recuerdo cuando acaricié a Drogon. Nunca en mi vida había experimentado algo así, una sensación tan rara y asombrosa – le comentó – Nunca entendí porque Rhaegal lo ahuyentó – finalizó dubitativo.

– Yo tampoco me pude explicar eso – le comentó Dany – Rhaegal nunca ha sido intimidador y Drogon nunca se había dejado intimidar. Quizás sintió celos, como tú cuando Euron Greyjoy se me insinuó – le dijo en tono de broma.

– No me hables de ese cobarde – le respondió levemente molesto – Estuve a punto de romperle la cara – le comentó Jon.

– No sabía que eras un hombre celoso, Jon Snow – le dijo sonriéndole.

– Yo tampoco. Parece que tú me haces sentir así, Daenerys Targaryen – le respondió sonriendo.

– Y en este minuto, ¿cómo te hago sentir? – le preguntó Dany de forma coqueta mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

– ¿Has visto alguna vez a un Lobo Huargo cazar a su presa? – le preguntó Jon.

– Mmm… No – le respondió la rubia.

– Pues, de esa forma me haces sentir, mi Reina – le dijo con lujuria a lo que Dany se sonrojó entendiendo la analogía.

Llegaron en poco tiempo al barco. Ahí los esperaban Tyrion, Davos, Jorah, Missandei y Varys. Por su parte, Theon Greyjoy había ido a rescatar a su hermana de las manos de su tío Euron. Había conversado con Jon tras volver de Desembarco del Rey y eso le había ayudado a saber qué hacer. Jon inspiraba eso en los demás, por eso había sido elegido Rey del Norte. Tenía el liderazgo nato de un Rey, por mucho que no le gustara ni buscase serlo.

– Los estábamos esperando – habló Tyrion – la comida está lista – comentó.

– Muchas gracias Lord Tyrion – le respondió Daenerys.

Se marcharon rumbo al comedor del barco. Al llegar, tomaron asiento para comenzar a cenar. Daenerys se sentó en la cabecera acompañada por Jon. A la derecha de Jon se ubicó Ser Davos y Ser Jorah. A la izquierda de Daenerys se sentó Lord Tyrion, Missandei y Varys. No era un gran banquete, pero si una cena con distintos tipos de pan, quesos y carnes. También había vegetales y salsas para acompañar la comida. No podía faltar el vino, no estando Tyrion ahí presente al menos.

– Mi reina, ¿desea vino? – preguntó la sirvienta a Daenerys.

– Si por favor – le respondió la rubia.

– Su alteza, ¿usted? – le preguntó a Jon.

– Solo un poco, por favor – respondió Jon mientras le servían en la copa.

– ¿No te agrada nuestro vino? – preguntó Daenerys.

– Si me agrada, pero no estoy muy acostumbrado a beberlo – le comentó – en el Norte bebemos Ale – finalizó.

– Creo que nunca he bebido eso – le confesó la rubia.

– Es una cerveza muy agradable – pausó el pelinegro – deberías probarla cuando lleguemos a Invernalia – le comentó. Daenerys le sonrió en aprobación.

– Hay muchas cosas que me encantaría conocer del Norte, partiendo por tu hogar – le dijo – Otra cosa que me encantaría, sería ver un amanecer desde lo alto del muro. Eso sería algo hermoso – le dijo mirándolo con esperanza de algún día poder hacerlo.

' _Definitivamente_ _tengo que llevarla a ver el amanecer al muro'_ pensó Jon.

– Hay gente que no le agrada el norte por el clima. Para mí es un lugar único y hermoso. Creo que te gustará pese a lo helado que será – le respondió el Rey del Norte ante la sonrisa de la Reina.

La cena continuó con agrado. Compartían entre todos diversas historias, por el lado del Rey del Norte, cómo Jon había hecho su primera expedición al Norte, cómo había dejado pasar a los Salvajes y cómo había recuperado Invernalia de las manos de Ramsay Bolton. Por su parte, la Reina de los Dragones, habían recordado cómo había conseguido el ejercito de los Inmaculados en Astaport, cómo había combatido a los Hijos de la Arpía y cómo había tomado Meereen. De ambos lados, admiraban los logros del otro y entendían por qué eran tan respetados y queridos por su gente.

Terminada la cena, de apoco se fueron levantando a sus recámaras, pues ya había anochecido hace bastante rato. Quedaban solo Jon, Daenerys y Tyrion.

– Bien – habló la Reina – Creo que iré a descansar – finalizó.

– Yo creo que seguiré bebiendo un rato más – dijo Tyrion – no es tan simple estar borracho – finalizó causando gracia a ambos Reyes.

– No te excedas Tyrion. No quiero quedarme sin mi Mano – le dijo Daenerys. – No se preocupe mi Reina, solo queda esto – dijo con la jarra en la mano a lo que Daenerys lo miró con resignación.

– No se preocupe Reina Daenerys, yo lo acompañaré un par de minutos – le mencionó Jon. Daenerys no esperaba eso, esperaba que fuera con ella a su habitación, pero por otro lado sería muy evidente para Tyrion. Pese a que lo intentó, no pudo ocultar su decepción cosa que ambos notaron.

– Se lo encargo – le respondió – buenas noches a ambos – finalizó mientras se giraba y se marchaba a su cuarto.

Jon y Tyrion comenzaron a conversar de distintos temas. Tyrion se había dejado llevar y le contó gran parte de las cosas que le tocó vivir desde que se habían conocido camino al muro.

– ¿Vino? – le ofreció Tyrion a Jon, cosa que este solo asintió con la cabeza – Sabes – le dijo – hay algo que no me cuadra de tu historia – le comentó el enano.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Jon.

– Los Cuervos se supone que deben de servir de por vida – pausó – su guardia termina cuando mueren. ¿Cómo fue que te dejaron ir? – preguntó la Mano de la Reina.

– No me dejaron – le respondió mirándolo – Mi guardia terminó Tyrion – pausó – Terminó el día en que morí – le comentó mientras bebía de su copa.

– ¿Moriste? – preguntó incrédulo – ¿Cómo carajo estás acá entonces? – preguntó con la clásica ironía.

– ¿No me crees? – le preguntó sabiendo la respuesta – Mira – le dijo.

Soltó la parte superior de su ropa lo suficiente para mostrarle la horrible cicatriz que tenía en la zona del corazón. La mirada de Tyrion fue de total sorpresa. _'Realmente nadie podría sobrevivir a eso'_ pensó el enano.

– No sé cómo sucedió, solo desperté agitado sobre una mesa. Según lo que me dijo Davos, Melisandre una sacerdotisa me trajo de regreso por petición del señor de la luz – le dijo Jon.

– Vaya – dijo casi sin palabras Tyrion – Ambos tienen historias difíciles de creer – le comentó.

– Así parece – le respondió Jon – Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Me iré a descansar – finalizó

Tyrion le levanto la copa en señal de aprobación y despido. Por su parte, Jon se marchó hacia su habitación. O al menos esa fue su intención. Caminó y pasó por fuera de la habitación de Daenerys. Su convicción comenzaba a flaquear, al igual que su caminar. Deseaba entrar por esa puerta y tomar a SU Reina. Llevaban días así, intercambiando miradas de deseo y también de cariño, roses "casuales" entre sus manos y confesiones entre ambos en los pequeños momentos que podían estar solos. Lo peor es que había notado la mirada de decepción de Daenerys cuando le dijo que se quedaría un rato más con Tyrion. Sabía que ella quería lo mismo que él, pero iba a ser muy obvio para una persona tan perceptiva como Tyrion. Pero ahora estaba solo, Tyrion se había quedado en la sala, era la oportunidad de hacerlo. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Querría ella estar precisamente ahora con él? Daenerys se había marchado hace varios minutos, podría estar durmiendo. Además, la cara de decepción no se le olvidaba tan fácilmente. Se armó de valor y dio tres toques a la puerta. Pasaron un par de segundos y la puerta se abrió. Daenerys lo miró y se hizo a un lado sin quitarle la mirada. Jon entró mirándola a los ojos, no necesitaban decir nada, sus ojos hablaban por ellos, reflejando el deseo del uno por el otro. Jon cerró la puerta ante la escondida mirada de Tyrion quien se encontraba solo a unos cuantos metros. Solo atinó a devolverse y seguir bebiendo sumido en sus pensamientos.

Tras cerrar la puerta se acercó a ella y la besó con desesperación. Daenerys le respondió de la misma forma, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Jon. Abrió paso y se encontró con su lengua, comenzando una danza entre ambas. La abrazó de la cintura como si su vida dependiera de ello, ya no podía aguantar ni un segundo más sin tocarla, sin besarla, sin acariciarla. Daenerys lo abrazo por el cuello y se apretó más al cuerpo de Jon profundizando más el beso. Lo deseaba como si su vida dependiese de aquello. Había estado esperando impaciente a que Jon dejara pronto a Tyrion y que llegara para estar con ella. Cuando estuvo a punto de apagar las velas resignada a que Jon no llegaría, tres golpes a su puerta le devolvieron toda la esperanza. Y ahora se encontraba besándolo con pasión y amor, tal y como él la estaba besando a ella.

– Pensé que nunca vendrías – le dijo la rubia entre besos.

– Lo siento – le respondió Jon de la misma forma – Si me iba contigo, sería muy obvio. Además, Tyrion… – iba a decir, pero Daenerys lo interrumpió.

– No me importa Jon – interrumpió Dany cortando el beso. Se acercó a su oído para hablarle.

– No hables tonterías y hazme tuya, Jon Snow – le susurró lascivamente.

Escuchar su voz excitada diciéndole que la hiciera suya, lo había subido al paraíso. Siguió besándola mientras trataba de deshacerse del vestido que usaba como pijama. Con éxito, el fino vestido cayó entre sus piernas dejando a Daenerys completamente desnuda. Cortó el beso para poder contemplar a la mujer que tenía en frente. Realmente era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. Su rostro angelical, su cabello platinado y sus ojos violetas lo traían vuelto loco desde hace semanas. Y ahora, al ver su busto, su vientre plano y sus piernas delgadas, lo hacían sentir realmente afortunado por estar a punto de tomar a una mujer así.

– Eres hermosa Dany – le dijo Jon mientras Daenerys se sonrojaba levemente.

Continuaron con los besos mientras Dany empezaba a deshacerse de la ropa de Jon. Dany pudo contemplar de nuevo todas las cicatrices que adornaban el pecho del "Lobo Blanco". Jon la tomo entre sus brazos y la levantó, a lo que Dany lo rodeó por la cintura con sus piernas. Caminó con la rubia en sus brazos hacia la cama, donde la depositó suavemente. La contempló de pies a cabeza por un par de segundos sin dejarse de asombrar por lo hermosa que era Daenerys para él.

Con tranquilidad, se puso sobre Daenerys y comenzó a besarla. Primero sus hermosos y suaves labios, seguido de su fino cuello, lo que causó que Dany comenzara a respirar levemente agitada. Llegó a su busto. Dos firmes pechos adornados por sus pezones color rosa. Comenzó a juguetear con ambos, mientras se ocupaba de uno con su boca, el otro recibía la atención de su mano. Dany estaba excitada al sentir como Jon besaba y jugaba con sus pezones, provocando suaves gemidos en ella. Siguió bajando por el cuerpo de la Reina. Quería recorrer todo su cuerpo y memorizar cada centímetro de ella. Continuó su camino besando su abdomen. Su piel era tan suave como si fuera la más fina seda del continente. Finalmente llegó a su intimidad. Notó como Dany se tensaba levemente, sintiendo una mezcla entre extrañeza y lujuria.

– Jon…– susurró un poco nerviosa, queriendo preguntarle qué tramaba.

– Shhh – Jon la hizo callar suavemente mientras la miraba a los ojos – tranquila Dany, solo déjame probarte – le comentó excitado.

Sintiendo el nerviosismo de Daenerys, comenzó por depositar suaves besos en su intimidad. Al parecer, Dany nunca había experimentado esta situación dado a que se encontraba un poco nerviosa. Viendo cómo se iba relajando y se dejaba llevar por sus besos y caricias, comenzó a juguetear con su lengua, buscando su clítoris. La agitada respiración de Daenerys se transformó pronto en suaves gemidos de placer. Se sentía ahogada por la lujuria que le hacía sentir Jon. Era como electricidad que corría por su cuerpo y generaba pequeños espasmos al sentir la traviesa lengua de Jon jugueteando con su clítoris.  
Daenerys había tenido una vida sexual activa, pero nunca había vivido algo como lo que Jon le estaba haciendo. Drogo solo la tomaba para satisfacerse a sí mismo. Daario, por otro lado, era más pasional, pero nunca llegó a hacer algo así. Missandei le había comentado cómo se sentía, dado a que no sabía que los hombres también hacían eso. Ahora que lo estaba sintiendo en carne propia, era mucho mejor de cómo su amiga se lo había contado.

– Eres muy bueno en esto, Jon Snow – le dijo Daenerys entre gemidos mientras presionaba la cabeza de Jon contra su cuerpo para hacer más duro el contacto.

Jon siguió en lo suyo, sintiendo el sabor de su Reina. Se sentía tan bien por poder hacerla sentir así de excitada. Producto del placer que estaba sintiendo, su vagina comenzó a mojarse.

Jon paró su labor para subir y besarla con fiereza. Daenerys le respondió de igual manera, juntando sus lenguas, cada uno devorando la boca del otro. La pasión y el deseo los desbordaba, tanto así que Jon tenía su miembro duro producto de la excitación. Daenerys pudo sentir cómo el pene de Jon rosaba su intimidad. Con una de sus manos, lo tomó sin cortar el beso y comenzó a estimularlo.

– Dany – suspiró Jon contra sus labios producto de la estimulación que le estaba dando la Madre de los Dragones.

Delicadamente, posó la intimidad de Jon contra su clítoris estimulando ambos sexos al frotarlos entre sí en reiteradas ocasiones, haciendo que su intimidad se mojase aún más.

Finalmente, Dany acomodó el miembro de Jon en su vagina. Retiro su mano poniendo ambas en la cintura de Jon. Rompieron el beso para contemplar la mirada del otro. Amor, deseo, intensidad y calidez. Eso reflejaban sus ojos, los cuales sabían que no podían mentir. Jon acarició con delicadeza el rostro de Daenerys. Ella le sonrió dándole su aprobación. La besó con una mezcla de fiereza y ternura mientras entraba en ella.

Comenzó con movimientos suaves, se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ella. Su vagina lubricada hacía más fácil el movimiento y más placentero el contacto. Por su parte Dany no podía parar de gemir ante cada embestida que le daba Jon. Por fin estaba siendo tomada por Jon, por fin la hacía suya. Después de muchos días, por fin se podían unir el uno con el otro.

Las embestidas de Jon comenzaron a ser más y más intensas. El lobo tierno comenzaba a mostrar sus dientes, dando rienda suelta a su pasión. Daenerys era su presa, y como buen cazador, no iba a dejarla escapar.

– Ohh… Jon… – gimió la rubia.

– No sabes cuánto deseaba tenerte así, Dany – le dijo con una voz rasposa por el placer.

– No te atrevas a parar – le respondió la rubia.

Jon siguió penetrándola mientras devoraba a ratos sus pezones y a ratos su boca. Variaron cambiando de posición, siendo esta vez Daenerys quien iba arriba. Con su mano, la rubia tomó el miembro de Jon y lo introdujo en su vagina mientras comenzaba a cabalgarlo. Comenzó con movimientos suaves mientras posaba sus manos en el pecho de Jon. Aumentó la intensidad de su cabalgata, estimulando a Jon y así misma, de manera tal que estaban cercanos a llegar al orgasmo.

– Dany – susurró Jon con excitación – si sigues así no aguantaré mucho – le advirtió sintiendo que su hombría comenzaba a palpitar.

– Me alegro que sea así – le respondió gimiendo – Ohhh – gimió – Estoy cerca Jon– gimió nuevamente.

Al sentirse cerca del orgasmo, Daenerys aumentó la fiereza de su movimiento pélvico estimulando con mayor intensidad el miembro de Jon.

– Ohh Jon, MI Rey del Norte – gimió con excitación la rubia – sigue por favor, no te detengas – finalizó.

– MI Reina – le respondió con lujuria mientras tomaba a Daenerys de sus caderas para hacer más intenso el movimiento y la penetración. Ya no podían seguir aguantando más, ambos estaban alcanzando el clímax.

– ¡JON! – gimió Dany llegando al orgasmo.

– ¡DANY! – respondió el pelinegro mientras llegaba al orgasmo derramando toda su semilla dentro de Daenerys.

Respiraban agitados por haber llegado al orgasmo. Ambos disfrutaban del momento que tanto habían ansiado. Mantuvieron la posición un par de minutos mientras Daenerys acariciaba las cicatrices de Jon con sus finos dedos. Jon la miraba embobado, dejándose acariciar por la rubia. Daenerys acortó la distancia entre ambos y lo beso con ternura, siendo correspondida por Jon.

– Te amo – le susurró la rubia – Te amo, Jon Snow – le dijo mientras dejaba su pecho para acariciar la negra cabellera del Rey del Norte. Jon la miró con una sonrisa.

– Cásate conmigo – le soltó de improvisto – Antes de la Gran Guerra, cásate conmigo, Daenerys Targaryen – le dijo posando su mano en la mejilla de Dany – Te necesito a mi lado – le confesó. Desde que había tenido la conversación con Ser Davos, Jon había estado pensando el tema. ¿Qué pasa si no sobrevivía? ¿Si moría durante la Gran Guerra? Era un poco egoísta, pero quería compartir lo que le quedase de vida con Daenerys. No quería esperar a que acabara todo para estar con ella, menos si no tenía la certeza de que podría sobrevivir. Dany lo miró con asombro. Le sonrió y una escurridiza lagrima cayo por su mejilla encontrándose con la mano de Jon. Era una mezcla de sentimientos para ella, felicidad porque el hombre que amaba le correspondía y quería compartir su vida con ella. Pero toda esa felicidad, era opacada por un solo pensamiento. Hijos. Si bien quería aferrarse a lo que Jon le había dicho sobre el tema de los hijos, sabía que también era posible que efectivamente no pudiera tener hijos. Eso le hacía temer. Temer que con los años la felicidad de Jon se transformase en infelicidad por no poder tener hijos.

Jon estaba con el corazón en la garganta, sabía que algo le pasaba a Daenerys, sabía que había algo que estaba impidiéndole decirle que sí.

– Dany…– le dijo Jon.

– Nada me haría más feliz que estar a tu lado Jon – interrumpió Daenerys con preocupación y temor en sus ojos y en su tono de voz – Pero tú sabes que hay una gran posibilidad de que no pueda tener hijos. No quiero que eso te haga odiarme de alguna manera con el tiempo – le dijo mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

– Dany, no me importa eso – le respondió el pelinegro – He vivido toda mi vida convencido que no podré tener familia, mi destino era estar en la Guardia. Soy un bastardo, no podría traer otro bastardo a este mundo sabiendo lo que se sufre siendo uno – le respondió.

Daenerys solo lo miró con tristeza imaginando lo duro que debió haber sido.

– Estar a tu lado, dormir contigo, despertar y verte a mi lado, poder tomarte en mis brazos, besarte, cuidarte, son razones más que suficientes para ser feliz – le dijo Jon – Sabremos enfrentar todo lo que se nos venga. Juntos. Solo te necesito a ti, Dany – finalizó.

El semblante de Daenerys cambió de temor a ternura, a amor. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero ahora eran acompañadas por una sonrisa tierna en sus labios. Eran lágrimas de felicidad.

– Si – le dijo la rubia ante la mirada expectante de Jon – Quiero casarme contigo Jon Snow. Antes de la Gran Guerra, quiero ser tu mujer – finalizó logrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara de Jon.

Jon la besó como si su vida y la de todo Poniente dependiera de ello. Daenerys le correspondió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al fin ambos estaban pensando en ambos, en su propia felicidad. Ambos se habían abierto a amar otra vez.

– Daenerys Targaryen – le susurró Jon mientras esta lo miraba – Te amo. Te amo Dany – le dijo.

– Y yo a ti Jon – le respondió la rubia mientras se daban un tierno beso – Hazme el amor otra vez, Jon – finalizó la rubia siendo esto último más una petición que una orden. Jon le sonrió y la beso, sabiendo que, por segunda vez en la noche, le haría el amor a Daenerys Targaryen.

› ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹

 **Notas del Autor [Rodrogon]:** Hola a todos! Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic.  
Este cap me costó un poco escribirlo. Podría haberlo hecho más específico y más largo, pero creo que para algunos eso podría ser un exceso (para mí no jaja). No quería caer en lo burdo. Espero no haber caído en eso, entiendo que hay gente más "sensible" a este tipo de relatos y no quiero ofenderlos de ninguna manera. Por lo mismo, traté de hacerlo medio lujurioso y medio romántico. Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

Si les gusta o no el cap, no olviden contármelo en sus reviews. Su opinión es importante y me ayuda a mejorar o seguir motivado escribiendo.

Gracias por leer. Saludos!

 **Yami Naty Cullen Swan:** Hola Naty! Bueno en este cap al fin hubo Dracarys, pero fue Dracarys con amor jajajaja. Pensé en ponerle así al capítulo, pero pensé que te podría molestar dado a que tu empezaste a llamarlo así jajaja. Con respecto al cap anterior, coincido contigo, cuando estaba escribiendo el cap me gustó la parte Jonerys de Dragon Pit y la de Ser Jorah también, es muy viejo para Daenerys, esta bien que esté en la Friendzone xD.

Espero que te guste este cap :). Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por tomarte el tiempo de comentar :) Saludos!

 **Fran sanchez:** Hola Fran! Gracias por comentar otra vez :)) Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Si, merecen ser felices, ambos tuvieron una vida sufrida, pero a veces pienso que no tendrán un final feliz :(. En mi fic aún no decido si será un final feliz o no jajja.  
Espero que este cap te agrade. Saludos! :)

 **Striker:** Hola Striker, jaja la verdad no creo que haga un triángulo con el dragón XDD, sería un poco brutal jaja. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que sigas leyendo el fic. Saludos!

 **Estrella Lunacharski:** Hola Estrella! Gracias por leer y comentar! En la serie siento que Arya ha crecido mucho como personaje, desarrolló un carácter particular y me agrada. Espero que este nuevo cap también te guste. Saludos!


	7. Capítulo VII: Decisiones

_**Esta historia está inspirada en la novela "A Song of Ice and Fire" de George R. R. Martin y en la serie televisiva "Game of Thrones" de HBO. Dado lo anterior, los personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de los autores ya mencionados.**_

› ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹

 _ **Capítulo VII: Decisiones**_

Abrió sus ojos lentamente con pesadez. Aun podía sentir como el sueño dominaba su cuerpo, dado a que las últimas dos noches dormir había sido precisamente lo que menos había hecho. Sus ojos violetas tardaron un poco en poder ver con claridad todo lo que la rodeaba. Como una ola golpeando la costa, los recuerdos de las últimas noches la golpearon a ella, adornando su rostro con una sonrisa.  
Cuando llegó a Poniente, sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que se casara para formar alguna alianza. La probabilidad de que se casara nuevamente por obligación y no por amor era alta, pero se había hecho la idea con tal de recuperar el trono que pertenecía a su familia y gobernar Poniente como correspondía. Era todo por un bien superior.  
Contra todas sus negativas expectativas, ahora podría casarse con el hombre que amaba y a la vez unificar el sur con el norte. Pensar que había pasado por tantas adversidades y ahora por fin el destino se apiadaba de ella. Le había puesto a Jon Snow en su camino, no para interferir, sino que para caminar juntos.

Su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho del Rey del Norte. Sentía el palpitar de su corazón, corazón que estuvo a punto de dejar de latir para siempre. Tan solo recordar la historia de cómo Jon fue traicionado por sus hermanos de la guardia, la llenaba de tristeza. Su brazo rodeaba a Jon por sobre su cintura, dejando claro que no quería que se fuese en mitad de la noche. Sus piernas entrelazadas a las de él, la mantenían abrigada y protegida del frío. Con ternura contemplaba el rostro de su amado, el cual dormía plácidamente.  
Verlo tan tranquilo, la hacía sentir feliz. Sonrió mientras acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Jon. Este comenzó a abrir sus ojos tras sentir las caricias sobre su mejilla. Tenía la visión nublada por el sueño, pero se sentía reconfortado tras sentir unos suaves dedos acariciando su rostro.

– Buen día – le dijo la rubia.

– Buen día mi Reina – le respondió.

– ¿Cómo has dormido? – preguntó Dany.

– Después de mucho tiempo, puedo decir que estas dos noches he podido dormir tranquilo – le respondió a lo que Dany sonrió – ¿y tú? – preguntó Jon.

– De maravilla – le respondió animada – Creo que tendrás que seguir durmiendo conmigo. Ya me acostumbré a ti y no quiero pasar frío – le comentó la rubia sonriendo.

Jon le sonrió – Probablemente este sea uno de los pocos días con un sol así. No me extrañaría que en un par de horas todo sea solo nieve – le comentó.

– Nunca he estado en lugares con nieve – le respondió Dany – Siempre he estado en climas templados y calurosos. Creo que con mayor razón te necesitaré en mi cama – le dijo pícaramente mientras su dedo recorría desde la cicatriz de Jon bajando por su pecho hasta su entrepierna.

– Dany – le susurró extasiado el pelinegro.

Daenerys lo hizo callar con un beso mientras estimulaba a Jon. Se puso encima de él, frotando su miembro con su intimidad para estimularse. Antes de que Jon pudiera decirle algo, introdujo su virilidad en ella perpetrando nuevamente la unión de sus cuerpos, comenzando una nueva danza entre el lobo y el dragón.

Tras varios minutos de amor, pasión y lujuria, se recostaron uno al lado del otro tratando de recuperar el aliento.

– Dany – le susurró Jon mirándola con preocupación mientras acariciaba el fino rostro de la rubia.

– Lo sé – le respondió aceptando la realidad con desgano – Tienes que ir a tu cuarto – finalizó Daenerys.

– Pronto comenzarán a despertar. En un par de horas estaremos en Puerto Blanco. Debemos ser discretos hasta que lleguemos a Invernalia – le comentó Jon.

– Lo sé – le dijo mientras depositaba un suave beso en los labios de Jon – Aunque he estado pensando – pausó – Quizás deberíamos informarlo a nuestros concejeros en una reunión – finalizó Dany.

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Jon.

– Si – le respondió con seguridad – De seguro Lord Tyrion cuestionará nuestra decisión – le comentó la rubia pensando en cómo lidiar con eso.

– Argumentos tiene – le respondió Jon ante la mirada de duda de Daenerys.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la Reina frunciendo el ceño.

– Doble mi rodilla ante ti Dany, ¿qué sentido tendría que te casaras con un simple Lord? – preguntó haciéndole ver el punto.

– Que tú me hayas reconocido como Reina no significa que tu gente lo haga – le comentó – Evitaremos perder tiempo tratando de convencer al Norte si nos casamos. Ellos estarán conformes sabiendo que su Rey gobernará a mi lado desde Desembarco del Rey – pausó – Además nunca creí que me casaría por amor cuando llegara a poniente. Es la primera vez que tomo una decisión pensando en mi felicidad – finalizó.

Jon le sonrió cariñosamente.

– Te amo Dany – le dijo Jon – Prometo que haré todo para que te vean como yo te veo, como la gran persona que eres – le replicó mientras acariciaba el rostro de Dany.

– Gracias por todo – le contestó la rubia mientras le sonreía – había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no me sentía feliz – finalizó.

– La vida ha sido dura con nosotros. Me hubiese gustado conocerte mucho antes – le contestó Jon.  
Tras depositar un suave beso en los labios de Dany, Jon se levantó y comenzó a vestirse para irse a su cuarto.

– Jon – le dijo la rubia justo antes de que se marchara.

Jon se giró para mirar directamente a esos ojos violetas que lo volvían loco.

– Te estaré esperando esta noche – le dijo Dany mientras le sonreía pícaramente.

– Ahí estaré Dany – le respondió sonriéndole mientras se marchaba y cerraba la puerta.

Jon caminaba sigilosamente hacia su cuarto esperando que nadie lo descubriera. Había poco movimiento, recién había amanecido y como estaban en pleno viaje, no había mayor motivo para que la gente comenzara el día tan temprano. Llegó a su habitación y su rostro fue de sorpresa al ver quien estaba adentro.

– Ser Davos – habló Jon.

– Su alteza – respondió el aludido – Veo que se levantó temprano hoy – comentó mientras Jon cerraba la puerta.

– ¿Qué pasa Ser Davos? – le dijo un poco molesto.

– Jon, ya habíamos hablado de esto – le dijo – La mitad del barco sabe que pasó anoche y antenoche, excepto Ser Jorah, pobre hombre – comentó Davos.

– ¿Y por qué les importa tanto lo que haga yo o Daenerys en su intimidad? – preguntó molesto dado lo recurrente del tema.

– A mí me importa porque sabes cómo son los Lords del Norte – replicó Davos – pensarán que te dejaste seducir y que entregaste el norte por eso – finalizó.

– Solo Sansa lo sabe, no creo que les diga ahora que no estoy allá. Confío en ella – pausó – Además –dudó Jon pensando si contarle o no a Davos.

– ¿Además? – preguntó Davos.

– Lo que te diré ahora, no puede salir de aquí Davos – le dijo Jon seriamente.

– Lo juro – le respondió el Caballero de la Cebolla.

– Le pedí matrimonio a Daenerys – le comentó Jon – Nos casaremos luego de hablar con los Lords del Norte en Invernalia – finalizó.

– Felicitaciones Jon – le dijo Davos dándole una sonrisa sincera – Aunque la última vez que hablamos de esto, creí que no había tiempo para estas cosas – finalizó.

– Así es, eso dije, pero lo he pensado bien Davos – pausó Jon – No sabremos si sobreviviremos al Rey de la Noche. Puede que después sea verdaderamente tarde si alguno de nosotros muere – replicó.

– Me alegro que su matrimonio sea sincero y no solo por alianzas – respondió – Quizás esta unión sea una buena bandera de guerra para nuestros hombres. La Reina de los Siete Reinos y el Rey del Norte, juntos peleando por Poniente. Solo espero que Sansa no haya hablado, sino las cosas se complicarían mucho – le comentó.

– Confío en mi hermana – respondió Jon – Tendremos una pequeña reunión antes del almuerzo para dar a conocer la noticia – finalizó.

– Bien, te apoyaré en todo Jon – le comentó Davos.

– Gracias, Davos – le respondió con una sonrisa.  
En este último tiempo, Davos se había convertido en un hombre de mucha confianza para Jon. Davos, por su parte, sentía mucha estima por Jon, lo admiraba por cómo había superado obstáculo tras obstáculo. Además, era humilde, no andaba luciendo el título de Rey, ni siquiera le importaba si le decían Lord o Jon o lo que fuera, era Rey porque tenía el liderazgo nato de uno y su gente lo había elegido precisamente por eso, pero también la humildad de una persona que ha tenido que luchar duro durante toda su vida.

\- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

 _Invernalia_

El frío calaba hondo en Invernalia. El invierno había llegado para quedarse por un largo tiempo y los constantes nevazones así lo hacían sentir. En el comedor principal ya hacían los hermanos Stark reunidos junto a Samwell Tarly, Gilly y el pequeño Sam. Tras saber que para Jon Sam era como un hermano, Sansa los había recibido como si fueran parte de la familia.

– Muchas gracias por recibirnos de esta manera – comentó Sam.

– No tienes nada que agradecer Samwell. Sabemos lo importante que eres para Jon. Siéntete como en tu casa – le respondió Sansa amablemente.

– Hablando de Jon – intervino Arya – ¿Cuándo estará de vuelta? – preguntó.

– Anoche llegó un mensaje de Ser Davos – dijo Sansa – Según lo que informaba, deberían llegar hoy a Puerto Blanco. Estimo que deberán estar acá en unos tres días – finalizó la mayor de las Stark.

– ¿Aún estás preocupada? – preguntó Arya incomodando a Sansa.

– Arya, este no es el lugar para hablar de eso – replicó Sansa.

– Oh, vamos – refutó Arya – Sam es como un hermano para Jon y Bran es nuestro hermano Sansa, no hay nada que ocultar – le respondió.

– Estás preocupada porque Jon reconoció a Daenerys como legítima Reina – respondió Bran inexpresivamente.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó atónita Sansa.

– Soy el Cuervo de Tres Ojos – comentó – puedo ver el pasado y el presente – finalizó.

Sansa aún no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado Bran. De un chico alegre que siempre andaba jugando y escalando por Invernalia, pasó a ser un joven inexpresivo, como si ya no sintiese nada por nadie, como si hubiese borrado todo vínculo con las personas que eran su familia. Además, ahora podía ver el pasado y el presente, cosa que no hacía más que sorprenderla aún más.

– No sé si deba comunicárselo a los Lords – habló Sansa saliendo de su estado de incertidumbre – Creo que merecen saberlo – finalizó la pelirroja.

– Creí que apoyaríamos a Jon, Sansa – refutó molesta Arya.

– No creo que me corresponda opinar – interrumpió tímidamente – Pero, creo que todo esto debería esperar hasta que Bran hable con Jon – finalizó.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sansa – Jon cometió un grave error, el Norte no olvida lo que los Targaryen le hicieron a nuestra familia – refutó Sansa molesta.

– Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo Sansa – replicó Arya – Estoy segura de que Jon algo habrá visto en ella para escogerla como Reina. Confío en el juicio de mi hermano – finalizó.

– Samwell tiene razón – dijo Bran – Lo que debo de hablar con Jon es más importante – finalizó.

– ¿Qué cosa tan importante tienes que decirle? – preguntó Sansa.

– No puedo decirte, es algo que Jon debe saber y que a él le corresponde informar si así lo desea – le respondió sin emoción.

– Entonces está dicho – comentó Arya – Esperaremos a que llegue Jon, ¿Cierto? – finalizó mirando seriamente a Sansa.

– Está bien, pero sigo pensando que Jon decidió mal – respondió sin querer dar su brazo a torcer mientras el resto continuaba con el desayuno.

\- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

 _Barco_

En el cuarto de Guerra del barco, se podía apreciar el pequeño concejo reunido por petición de la Reina. Daenerys estaba en la cabecera y a su lado estaba Jon, cosa que ya había llamado la atención en algunos de los miembros. Tyrion entró a la habitación tranquilamente. Al notar a ambos Reyes juntos, solo confirmó lo que había podido presenciar la noche anterior. Temió lo peor. _'Matrimonino'_ pensó. Si al llegar a Rocadragón le hubiesen hecho firmar por la alianza en matrimonio entre el Rey del Norte y la Reina, hubiese firmado a ojos cerrados. Pero dadas las circunstancias, ahora era una pésima idea para él.

– Los he reunido porque tenemos que comunicarles una noticia importante – habló la Reina seriamente ante la mirada de todos.

– La escuchamos, mi Reina – respondió Ser Jorah.

– Con el Rey del Norte, hemos discutido sobre la posible reacción de la gente del Norte – comentó Daenerys – Estamos ante una amenaza que no nos dará tiempo para ponernos de acuerdo, no nos dará tiempo para hacer cambiar a la gente de opinión ni de poder convencerlos. Creemos que la mejor opción de que la alianza entre el Norte y el Sur sea realmente sólida y duradera es mediante el matrimonio. Por esto hemos decidido casarnos – finalizó Daenerys.

El silencio era sepulcral en la habitación. Las reacciones de cada uno eran muy distintas. Jorah mostraba una sonrisa triste, una expresión de derrota. Su Reina había podido encontrar el amor en un hombre que, aunque quisiera odiarlo y desearle lo peor, no podía. Si había alguien digno de su Reina era ese hombre, Jon Snow. Davos estaba atento ante cualquier reacción para poder ayudar a Jon. Missandei por su parte le sonreía a la Reina, sabía desde hace mucho tiempo que su amiga sentía algo por el joven Rey del Norte, por mucho que Daenerys se lo negase al principio. Varys se veía confundido. Lo sospechaba, pero aun así le había sorprendido lo rápido de la decisión.

– Mi Reina – pausó dudando – Supongo que ahora también tú serás mi Rey – habló dirigiéndose a Jon – Me gustaría poder hablar con ambos en privado – pidió el Lannister.

– No es necesario – respondió Daenerys – Puede hablar con libertad – finalizó a lo que su Mano solo se limitó a asentir.

– Sé que fui yo quien le dijo que cuando llegara a Poniente la mejor manera de lograr alianzas sería a través del matrimonio – pausó – Es más, una alianza por matrimonio entre usted y el Rey del Norte sería una gran alianza para su legítimo reclamo por el trono – comentó – Pero creo que en este momento no es una buena idea – finalizó.

– Vaya al grano por favor, Lord Tyrion – replicó Daenerys sabiendo a donde iba todo esto.

– Ustedes están enamorados – comentó – Y eso es peligroso, el amor nubla el juicio de las personas, ya tuvimos una consecuencia por eso – replicó serio – Perdimos un dragón porque se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos cuando no debió hacerlo – finalizó.

– No me arrepiento – dijo Daenerys firme – Si bien la perdida de Viserion sigue siendo dolorosa, necesitábamos ese muerto como prueba. Si le hubiese hecho caso Lord Tyrion, no estaríamos aquí ahora, el Norte podría ser arrasado fácilmente y, aunque hubiésemos recuperado el trono de las manos de Cersei, un ejército de más de cien mil muertos más todos los muertos del norte hubiesen arrasado con nosotros. Para usted puede que mi decisión haya sido estúpida, para mí es un paso más para romper la rueda. Si no soy capaz de luchar por mi gente, por mis aliados, por la gente que quiero, no merezco ser Reina, sería como Cersei Lord Tyrion – replicó con convicción.

– Nada de lo que diga la hará de cambiar de parecer, ¿no es así mi Reina? – preguntó Tyrion a lo que Daenerys solo asintió. – Entonces, no me queda más que felicitarlos – respondió derrotado.

– Gracias Lord Tyrion – respondió Daenerys – Sus consejos son importantes para mí, por mucho que a veces decida no seguirlos – finalizó la rubia sonriéndole a lo que él le devolvió el gesto.

– Cuando lleguemos a Invernalia hablaré con mi hermana y comunicaré nuestra decisión a los Lords del Norte – habló Jon.

– Suerte con eso – comentó Tyrion.  
– Estamos por arribar – dijo Ser Jorah – El capitán me ha informado antes de entrar a la reunión – finalizó.

– Eso es bueno, mientras más rápido lleguemos a Invernalia, más tiempo tendremos para organizarnos – contestó Jon.

– Bien entonces tendremos que preparar nuestra llegada – comentó Daenerys.

– No sabemos cómo reaccionarán – comentó Jorah – Creo que el Rey deberá bajar primero y usted resguardase entre nosotros – finalizó.

– No – replicó Daenerys – Bajaremos juntos y caminaré junto a mi prometido. No quiero que piensen que tengo miedo o que vengo a conquistar – finalizó.

– De todas formas, tendremos que estar atentos – dijo Jon – Cualquier actitud sospechosa, la prioridad es proteger a la Reina – finalizó logrando la aprobación de los presentes.

– Si no hay nada más que discutir – dijo Daenerys – Doy por terminado el consejo – finalizó.

Los asistentes comenzaron a dejar la habitación para ir a desayunar, pues pronto llegarían a Puerto Blanco y quizás con que sorpresa se encontrarían.

\- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

 _Puerto Blanco_

Las horas pasaron como segundos y el barco ya había arribado a Puerto Blanco. Una suave nevada acompañaba la llegada de los Reyes a tierras Norteñas. Al bajar, fueron recibidos por Lord Wyman quien respetuosamente se arrodilló al ver al Rey del Norte.

– Mi Rey – dijo mientras Jon bajaba del barco acompañado por Daenerys.

– Lord Wyman – respondió Jon – Le presento a la Reina Daenerys de la Casa Targaryen.

– Su alteza – respondió con cordialidad – Bienvenida a Puerto Blanco – finalizó.

– Muchas gracias, mi Lord – respondió la Reina.

– La Reina ha dejado de lado su lucha por el Trono de Hierro para unírsenos en la Gran Guerra. Ha solicitado una tregua con Cersei – comentó Jon.

– El Norte se lo agradece su alteza – respondió Lord Wyman – Esperemos que los Lannister cumplan su palabra – comentó – Por favor, síganme. Los guiaré al castillo – finalizó.

Comenzaron a caminar por las calles de Puerto Blanco rumbo al castillo. La gente se manifestaba al ver a Jon caminar. Algunos positivamente y otros atacaba directamente a Daenerys, haciéndola sentir incomoda. _"¡Viva el Rey del Norte!", "¡El Norte no se inclina!", "¡El norte no olvida!"," ¡Es la hija del Rey Loco!"_ Jon miró de reojo a Daenerys, viendo como su cara era de incomodidad. Pese a eso caminaba holgada y con la cabeza en alto. Jon sabía que Daenerys era fuerte, eso lo tenía tranquilo, y también sabía que pronto esa gente que gritaba cosas contra ella, se arrepentiría.

Un rugido se escuchó a lo lejos llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Eran sus hijos, Drogon y Rhaegal quienes sobrevolaban los cielos causando miedo en la población. Lord Wyman no quedó excento de aquello.

– Su majestad – dijo mirando con miedo a los dragones.

– No tema Lord Wyman – respondió Daenerys – No he venido a conquistar el norte, he venido a ayudar a derrotar al Rey de la Noche. Mis Dragones no harán daño – finalizó.

– ¿Mi Rey? – preguntó Lord Wyman dudando de las palabras de Daenerys.

– Lord Wyman, Daenerys es una Reina de buen corazón. Yo confío en ella, si yo lo hago, usted debería al menos confiar en mi juicio – finalizó Respaldando a Daenerys.

– Sé que mi padre hizo cosas horribles – dijo Dany – Le he manifestado mis disculpas a su Rey en nombre de la Casa Targaryen – pausó – Pero no juzgue a una hija por las acciones de su padre. No estoy loca ni voy a quemar a su gente – finalizó.

– Discúlpeme su alteza – le dijo Lord Wyman – No he querido ofenderla – finalizó. Daenerys solo le asintió y le sonrió.

Pronto llegaron al castillo de Puerto Blanco. Era una edificación alta y pálida por las piedras utilizadas para su construcción. Se veía un lugar bastante amplio que hacía honor a su nombre, pues la mayoría de las construcciones estaban hechas de piedra blanca.

Lord Wyman los guió hasta el comedor principal, pues como llegaba el Rey del Norte, ordenó a sus sirvientes recibir a su alteza como corresponde.

En la mesa principal había comida como para un pequeño ejército. Exquisitas variedades de carne, distintos tipos de quesos y panes frescos para degustar, vegetales salteados y salsas para acompañar la comida junto el infaltable vino y la tan anhelada Ale.

Sentaron a ambos Reyes juntos y a sus consejeros los repartieron a sus respectivos lados. Llevaban un poco más de media disfrutando de la diversa cantidad de alimentos. Lord Wyman conversaba con Jon sobre lo arrepentido que estaba por haberle dado la espalda contra los Bolton. Jon solo le decía que eso había pasado y que ahora debían unirse todos para pelear contra el Ejército de los Muertos. Daenerys se veía más relajada, el mismo Lord Wyman se había encargado de que su gente la respetara haciéndoles ver su disposición a ayudar al Norte y no un falso afán por conquistarlo.

– Mi Reina – le dijo Jon mientras le ofrecía un vaso de Ale.

– ¿Esta es la famosa Ale de la que me habías hablado? – preguntó Daenerys.

– Si – le respondió – ¿Qué tal? – preguntó al ver que Dany bebía.

– Es un poco amarga – comentó poniendo cara de no gustarle mucho, a lo que Jon solo rio – No sé si me acostumbre a beber esto – finalizó.

– Tendrás tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarte. El vino precisamente no es lo que sobra aquí en el norte – le comentó divertido.

– Qué gracioso Jon Snow – le comentó fingiendo estar molesta.

– ¡Lord Wyman! – exclamó un soldado que entraba agitado al salón llamando la atención de todos.

– ¿Qué pasa muchacho? – preguntó el hombre un poco molesto por la interrupción.

– Un Jinete se acerca – comentó – Viene solo con una bandera blanca – finalizó.

– ¿Mi Rey? – preguntó Wyman a Jon esperando a que decidiera.

– Vayamos a ver de quien se trata – le respondió Jon – ¿Nos acompaña, su alteza? – preguntó a Daenerys a lo que esta asintió a lo que el grupo se marchó rumbo a las puertas de la muralla.

– ¡Abran las puertas! – ordenó Lord Wyman una vez que llegaron a la entrada.

El jinete cabalgando a paso lento se abrió paso por las puertas de la ciudad.

– Hermano – susurró sin aliento Lord Tyrion.

– El Matareyes – comentó Lord Wyman.

– ¿Qué haces aquí solo? – preguntó Jon con un tono levemente agresivo.

– Vengo porque tengo malas noticias – contestó Jaime.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Daenerys.

– Cersei ha decidido no enviar tropas – pausó – Yo he venido para cumplir con mi palabra y colaborar en la Gran Guerra.

– ¿Pretendes que creamos en la palabra del Matareyes? – preguntó Lord Wyman.

– Lo siento – dijo Jaime – Sé que no es lo que esperaban. Yo también me sorprendí cuando estaba organizando las tropas para marchar a Invernalia – comentó – Sé que no confían en mí, me lo tengo bien ganado, pero esto no se trata de Casas, ni de honor, ni juramentos. Se trata de los vivos contra los muertos – finalizó.

– Sabía que no podíamos confiar en Cersei – le dijo Jon a Daenerys.

– Iré a Desembarco – contestó Daenerys – Acabaré con Cersei de una vez por todas – finalizó molesta

– Sé lo molesta que estas, pero te necesitamos aquí Daenerys – replicó Jon tratando de calmarla.

– Aún hay más – interrumpió Ser Jaime ante la mirada de los presentes.

– ¿Qué más? – preguntó Daenerys sin paciencia.

– Euron Greyjoy no huyó a las Islas de Hierro – pausó Jaime – Fue a Essos a comprar el ejército de la Compañía Dorada – comentó – Conspiró junto a mi hermana, que planea juntar cuarenta mil hombres para recuperar lo que perdió – finalizó.

– Mierda – comentó Tyrion

– ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Ser Davos.

– Encarcelemos al Matareyes – comentó Daenerys.

– ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó el aludido.

– Tu Reina acaba de traicionar el pacto que habíamos acordado – replicó Jon.

– No es mi Reina – respondió el Lannister – Ya no lo es – finalizó.

– ¿Y por qué deberíamos creerte? – preguntó Daenerys.

– No traigo estandartes ni traigo mi armadura. Solo mi espada que esta vuestra disposición – replicó – he abandonado a mi hermana y a mi Casa – finalizó.

– Tu cabeza podría servir para negociar o para enviar un mensaje – dijo Daenerys.

– Por favor Daenerys – pidió Tyrion – No es un mal hombre, solo un idiota, pero no es un mal hombre – rogó.

– ¿No es un mal hombre? – preguntó Jon con molestia – ¿Un buen hombre lanza a un niño pequeño por la venta de una torre y lo deja lisiado? – preguntó visiblemente enojado.

Daenerys miraba sin entender, al igual que Tyrion que no entendía qué pasaba.

– ¿De qué me perdí? – preguntó Tyrion.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó el Matareyes sorprendido.

– Siempre sospeché de ti. Tú y tu hermana eran los más interesados en "tener piedad" y acabar con su sufrimiento – replicó molesto – Si no te mato aquí mismo es porque a Bran le corresponde tomar una decisión al respecto – finalizó.

– ¿Tú fuiste el responsable de la caída del pequeño Stark? – preguntó Tyrion con decepción.

– De todas las cosas que he hecho, es de la que más me arrepiento – respondió Jaime con vergüenza.

– ¡Guardias! – exclamó Lord Wyman – Encarcelen a este hombre hasta que los Reyes decidan qué hacer con él – ordenó.

– Por favor Daenerys – volvió a pedir Tyrion.

– ¡Basta Tyrion! – exclamó su hermano – Sé que merezco mucho más que esto. No intervengas – finalizó.  
Los guardias se llevaron a Ser Jaime hacia los calabozos donde lo encerraron. Por otro lado, el grupo se marchó rumbo al castillo. Jon se detuvo tomando la mano de Daenerys para que se detuviese. Entendiendo el mensaje, Daenerys habló para que el grupo, que iba delante de ellos, parasen.

– Lord Tyrion – dijo la Rubia – Convoque una reunión con el consejo en una hora – ordenó Daenerys – Discutiremos lo de tu hermano – finalizó autoritariamente.

– Como diga, mi Reina – respondió Tyrion

– Necesito hablar con la Reina a solas – comentó Jon – Aprovecharé de mostrarle la ciudad mientras discutimos – finalizó.

– Como diga, mi Rey – replicó Lord Wyman – Me encargaré de que mis sirvientes mantengan cómodos a nuestros invitados – finalizó.

– Gracias por su hospitalidad Lord Wyman – respondió Daenerys mientras el Lord asentía respetuosamente.

El grupo siguió su camino, mientras Jon y Daenerys caminaban rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Conversaban trivialidades, disfrutando la compañía del otro y contemplando a las personas que le daban vida a las calles. Jon había conseguido ahuyentar los problemas de ambos con este paseo por Puerto Blanco, siendo la distracción perfecta tras lo acontecido recientemente con el Kingslayer.  
Absolutamente todos los habitantes de Puerto Blanco que caminaban por el lugar agachaban su cabeza en respeto hacia su Rey, al menos eso pensaba Daenerys. Sabía que Jon había sido escogido por su gente, por lo mismo, debían respetarlo y apreciarlo lo suficiente como para mostrarle todo su respeto. A diferencia de cuando llegaron, ya no escuchaba insultos en contra de su familia o hacia su persona. Pensaba que quizás le podían temer dada la intervención de sus dragones y eso la afligía. No quería que le temieran o que le mostraran falso respeto temiendo repercusiones. 

– No estés triste – interrumpió sus pensamientos la voz de Jon – No te temen, te respetan – finalizó.

– Ojalá pudiera estar tan convencida de eso como tú, Jon – dijo la rubia.

– No me gusta verte triste – le comentó mirándola con ternura.

– Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi – le respondió sonriéndole.  
La tranquilidad del momento se vio interrumpida por el ruidoso llanto de una niña. Ambos giraron y vieron como una pequeña niña lloraba arrodillada en el suelo. Daenerys se acercó a la pequeña, por lo que Jon la siguió de cerca siempre atento ante cualquier eventualidad.  
Daenerys se agachó para quedar a la altura de la pequeña, que al verla trató de dejar de llorar.  
– ¿Qué ha pasado pequeña? – preguntó mientras le acariciaba el pelo de manera maternal.

– Mi… collar… – dijo entre sollozos la pequeña.

– ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu collar? – le pregunto tiernamente.

– Se ha roto – dijo entre lágrimas mientras le mostraba un collar de piedras totalmente destrozado.

– Ohh, lo siento mucho – le dijo la rubia – ¿Qué te parece si te doy el mío? ¿Prometes que te sentirás mejor? – le preguntó mientras se sacaba su collar y procedía a colgarlo del cuello de la pequeña – Listo, te queda perfecto – le comentó con una sonrisa.  
Los ojos de la niña se abrieron y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminaron su rostro.

– Muchas gracias Reina Dragona – le dijo la pequeña mientras la abrazaba.

Daenerys sonrió y la abrazó de vuelta.

– Prométeme que te portaras bien y que no estarás triste – le dijo mientras mantenía el abrazo.

– Lo prometo – dijo la niña sonriéndole mientras rompía el abrazo.

– ¡Lynara! – exclamó una voz con preocupación.

– Aquí estoy papá – replicó la niña que al escuchar su nombre se separó de la Reina.  
– ¿Dónde te habías metido? – la retó levemente molesto.

El hombre se percató que su hija estaba con la Reina, cosa que lo sorprendió.

– Su alteza, disculpe si mi hija le ha causado alguna molestia – pidió el hombre.

– No ha causado ninguna molestia – le comentó Daenerys – Tiene una hija maravillosa – finalizó serenamente.

– Gracias su alteza – respondió el hombre conmocionado por la reacción de Daenerys.

– Mira papá – le dijo la pequeña Lynara enseñándole el collar.

– ¿Qué haces con eso Lynara? Eso es de la Reina – le dijo con desesperación.

– No se preocupe – le dijo Daenerys – Se lo he regalado. Se le ha roto su collar y estaba llorando. Pensé que eso quizás le subiría el ánimo – finalizó.

– Su alteza le agradezco su amabilidad, pero no tengo como pagarle por su collar – dijo avergonzado el hombre.

– No tiene que hacerlo señor – le respondió Daenerys dándole una sonrisa – Ha sido un regalo para la pequeña Lynara – finalizó.

– Daenerys – comentó Jon para que siguieran con su camino.

– Mi Rey – exclamó el hombre agachando su cabeza.

– Creo que debo seguir mi camino – le dijo Daenerys – Ha sido un gusto conocerte Lynara, espero que nos volvamos a ver – le dijo soriendo mientras se paraba y le tocaba la cabeza afectivamente.

– Gracias Reina Dragona. Espero verla nuevamente – le dijo la niña mientras la abrazaba.

– Muchas gracias mi Reina – le comentó el hombre mientras tomaba a su hija de la mano y se marchaban.

– Veo que hiciste nuevos amigos – comentó Jon sonriéndole ya que la gente miraba con admiración a la Reina – La gente del Norte no es tonta, saben cuándo alguien actúa con sinceridad, como lo que acabas de hacer. Creo que te has ganado un poco de su afecto – finalizó Jon.

– No lo hice esperando algo a cambio – le dijo Daenerys.

– Lo sé – le respondió Jon – Ellos también lo saben, mi Reina Dragona – dijo con en tono de broma mientras seguían caminando.

– ¿Por qué te gusta avergonzarme? – le preguntó Dany con un leve sonrojo.

– Porque tu rostro se ve más hermoso con ese ligero sonrojo – le dijo con disimulo para que no lo oyera la gente que caminaba por ahí.

Daenerys le sonrió. Quería caminar abrazada junto a Jon, pero sabía que no podía. Jon por su parte, deseaba lo mismo, pero hasta que no formalizasen su compromiso no podía andar por ahí arriesgándose a que la gente hablara.  
– Creo que deberíamos volver – comentó Daenerys – Prontó será el consejo y no deberíamos... – pero fue interrumpida.  
Jon vio que no había nadie mirando. Tomó el brazo de Daenerys y se metió a un callejón acorralándola contra una pared. La situación tomo por sorpresa a Daenerys, que ni siquiera alcanzó a terminar lo que estaba diciendo. No hacía más que observar con los ojos muy abiertos llenos de sorpresa por la acción del Rey del Norte. Jon se acercó sin dejar de mirarla. La besó. Llevaba horas queriendo besarla y por fin tenía la oportunidad. Dany cerró sus ojos y le correspondió el beso.

– No quiero que nos ocultemos más – le dijo Jon cortando el beso.  
– Yo tampoco quiero Jon – dijo con suavidad Dany – Pronto no tendremos que ocultarnos de nadie – le dijo sonriendo.

Esta vez fue ella quien tomó la iniciativa y beso a Jon.

– Ahora si deberíamos marcharnos – dijo Dany rompiendo el beso.

Jon le asintió y se devolvieron por donde habían llegado. El destino les ponía otro reto en frente. Cersei seguía siendo una amenaza y debían decidir pronto como lidiar con ella.

› ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹

 **Notas del Autor [Rodrogon]:** Hola a todos! Quiero agradecerles por seguir leyendo mi fic. Me demoré un poco en escribir dado que no he tenido mucho tiempo libre estas últimas semanas. Espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado. Cada vez nos acercamos más a la Gran Guerra, estoy ansioso por escribir eso. Muchas gracias a los que dan follow y fav, y por supuesto, a los que dejan sus reviews. Su apoyo es fundamental para que siga escribiendo este fic.

No olviden comentar si les gusta o no el fin, dudas o sugerencias, lo que sea. Sus opiniones son importantes y me ayudan a mejorar o seguir motivado escribiendo.

Gracias por leer. Saludos!

 **Yami Naty Cullen Swan:** Hola Naty! Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este nuevo cap también te guste :).

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por tomarte el tiempo de comentar :). Saludos!

 **lizzielpz:** Hola Lizzielpz! Gracias por tus palabras, me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic, ojalá este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Saludos! :)

 **Martinikao Riddle:** Hola Martinikao Riddle! Gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar. Es cierto, la línea es muy fina, espero haber estado del lado correcto jaja. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Saludos! :)


	8. Capítulo VIII: Momento

_**Esta historia está inspirada en la novela "A Song of Ice and Fire" de George R. R. Martin y en la serie televisiva "Game of Thrones" de HBO. Dado lo anterior, los personajes no me pertenecen ya que son propiedad de los autores ya mencionados.**_

› ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹

 _ **Capítulo VIII: Momento**_

– Por favor mi Reina – comentó Tyrion – Es mi hermano – finalizó desesperado.

– ¿Entonces estás de lado de tu familia por sobre tu Reina? – preguntó Daenerys.

– Sé que ha hecho cosas horribles, pero todos tienen derecho a reivindicarse – respondió Tyrion.

– No me has respondido – le refutó molesta Dany – ¿Estás del lado de tu familia o de tu Reina? – preguntó de nuevo.

– Discúlpennos un momento – interrumpió Jon – Necesito hablar con la Reina en privado – finalizó viendo que esta discusión no iba a ningún lado.

El resto del consejo, exceptuando a la Reina, abandonó la habitación. Llevaban un buen rato reunidos discutiendo sobre qué hacer con el Matareyes. Daenerys no cedía, pues Cersei había roto su promesa, acabando con la tregua que se había acordado. No podía permitir que le arrebataran todo lo que había logrado, menos de una manera tan sucia.  
Por otro lado, Tyrion rogaba por el perdón de su hermano. Sabía que había hecho muchas cosas con las cuales el único castigo justo sería la muerte, pero en este momento pensaba que su hermano podía buscar el perdón en el campo de batalla, jurándole lealtad a Daenerys.  
Jon solo observó y escuchó en silencio durante la reunión. Si bien tenía razones de sobra para cortarle la cabeza al Lannister, trató de pensar fríamente. Unidad, ese había sido el discurso con el que llegó a Rocadragón y a Pozo Dragón. Tenía que ser consecuente, sabía que no podía ejecutar a Jaime en este preciso momento, por mucho que Cersei lo haya traicionado. Si el Kingslayer de verdad había abandonado a Cersei y estaba dispuesto a luchar por los vivos, sería de gran ayuda. Ser Jaime Lannister era un gran estratega y tenían que sacar ventaja de eso para poder tener una posibilidad ante el Rey de la Noche y su ejército.

– Jon – dijo molesta – Espero que haya una razón de peso para esto – le dijo irritada.

– Dany – le dijo suavemente mientras la tomaba de las manos y la sentaba en una silla tratando de calmarla. Tomo asiento y la miró a los ojos sin soltar sus manos. El temple molesto de Daenerys pareció suavizarse. Jon había aprendido cómo abordarla en muy poco tiempo.

– Créeme que no hay nadie más que yo que quiera ver muerto a ese Lannister – le dijo serio pero suave – Pero este no es el momento, mi amor – finalizó.

Daenerys lo miró con un poco de tristeza – ¿Acaso tú también estás en mi contra? – preguntó herida.

– No Dany, no estoy en tu contra – le respondió – ¿Pero de qué nos sirve la cabeza de Jaime Lannister? Ambos sabemos que es un gran estratega, puede ser una carta clave para derrocar al Rey de la Noche. Terminada la Gran Guerra, si sobrevive, podremos decidir si perdonarlo o ejecutarlo, pero ahora sería imprudente Dany. Además, me jacté de buscar unión para luchar contra los muertos, acudí a ti buscando unidad, fui a Pozo Dragón buscando unidad, no puedo permitir decir algo y hacer otra cosa totalmente distinta, nuestro principal enemigo es el Rey de la Noche – finalizó.  
Dany lo miró ya calmada. Las palabras de Jon habían hecho efecto en ella. Jon tenía razón. Se sintió mal por haberse dejado llevar por su temperamento, probablemente si Jon no hubiese estado allí, habría castigado al Matareyes por sus actos y de paso haber herido a Cersei por su traición.  
– Tienes razón – respondió Daenerys – Lo siento, me dejé llevar por mis sentimientos – le dijo avergonzada – Gracias por estar aquí para ayudarme, sin ti probablemente hubiese tomado una mala decisión – finalizó.

– No tienes que sentirte mal – le respondió Jon – Yo estuve a punto de golpearlo cuando llegó, pero luego te vi tan sorprendida que todas mis ganas de golpearlo desaparecieron. No quería que sintieras miedo de mi – finalizó un poco triste.

– No siento miedo de ti, Jon – le respondió Dany con una leve sonrisa – Solo fue la sorpresa de verte así. Si no supiera que eres hijo de Ned Stark, hubiera jurado que eras un Targaryen dejándote llevar por tus emociones – le comentó bromeando. Jon solo le sonrió y la besó.

– Les comunicaré de inmediato – dijo la rubia.

– Me parece perfecto, mañana debemos partir a Invernalia – respondió Jon mientras salía de la habitación para hacer pasar a los miembros del consejo.

Cada uno tomó asiento en sus respectivos lugares. La tensión de la sala se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Tyrion estaba nervioso, su copa de vino lo delataba. Su familia pese a todo siempre había sido importante para él. Por mucho daño que le habían hecho, aun amaba a su hermano, a sus difuntos sobrinos y al que venía en camino. Tomó un gran sorbo de su copa de vino y levantó su mirada para mirar a Daenerys, quien se veía mucho más tranquila.

– Jaime Lannister no será ejecutado – dijo directamente – Su hermano es un buen estratega – comentó dirigiéndose a Tyrion – Terminada la Gran Guerra, evaluaremos que hacer – finalizó.

Tyrion asintió agradecido. _'Al parecer Jon es capaz de calmar a Daenerys. Quizás su matrimonio no sea tan malo'_ pensó.

– Mañana partiremos a Invernalia – habló Jon – Debemos cabalgar hasta Camino Real para juntarnos con los Dothrakis y los Inmaculados – finalizó.

– Debemos aprovechar que la nevada es suave – comentó Ser Jorah – Pronto comenzará a nevar más fuerte y eso será un obstáculo – finalizó.

– Es cierto – respondió Jon – Espero que todos puedan aguantar el ritmo con este clima – dijo Jon.

– Los Dothrakis son los mejores jinetes – comentó Daenerys.

– Lo son – respondió Jon – pero en Essos, en un clima templado. Acá en la nieve es distinto – finalizó Jon.

– Es cierto Khaleesi – comentó Jorah – Esos hombres no están acostumbrados al frío – finalizó.  
– Quizás podríamos abastecerlos con capas de pieles – comentó Tyrion.  
– Creo que es una buena idea – respondió Jon – Hablaré con Lord Wyman para ver si es factible conseguir tantas – finalizó.

– Bien, creo que eso ayudará – habló Daenerys – Ser Jorah, usted estará a cargo del ejército y de organizar las tropas para acampar – finalizó.

– Como diga mi Reina – dijo Jorah mientras asentía.

– Mi Rey – comentó Davos captando la atención de Jon y el resto – En su ausencia, Lord Wyman me entregó un mensaje de Invernalia que llegó hace un par de días – dijo mientras le pasaba el pergamino. Jon procedió a leerlo en silencio mientras el resto esperaba.  
– Mi hermana dice que parte de los hombres que dejamos en Rocadragón minando el Vidriagon, ya llegaron a Invernalia. Gendry ha comenzado a forjar armas con el mineral. Es una buena noticia – comentó Jon  
– ¿Cuál es la idea con respecto a eso? – preguntó Tyrion – ¿Qué armas creará? – finalizó.  
– Había pensado en crear espadas y flechas con punta de Vidriagon principalmente. Pero eso fue antes de lograr el apoyo de la Reina – comentó Jon – Ahora que tenemos su apoyo, creo que además sería bueno hacer lanzas y arakhs – finalizó.  
– ¿Alcanza para hacer tantas armas? – preguntó Tyrion.

– Con lo que han llevado a Invernalia no, con lo que hay en Rocadragón, sobrará – respondió Jon – Una parte del grupo se quedó en Rocadragón continuando con el trabajo de extracción del mineral. Este cuervo llegó hace un par de días, considerando eso probablemente la tripulación que llevó el mineral ya debería ir camino a Rocadragón – finalizó.  
– Dejé provisiones como para dos a tres meses – comentó Daenerys – Me imagino que eso debe ser suficiente – finalizó.  
– Sí, eso será suficiente – respondió Jon.

– Creo que eso es todo por ahora, pueden retirarse – dijo Daenerys a lo que todos asintieron – Lord Tyrion, usted no – finalizó.

Tyrion la miró con cara de no saber que pasaba. _'De seguro estoy en problemas'_ pensó.

– ¿Mi Reina? – preguntó Tyrion.

– Pensé que quizás querría ir a ver a su hermano – comentó Daenerys.

– Por supuesto que sí, mi Reina – respondió el Lannister.

– ¿Jon podrías encargarte? – preguntó Daenerys – Estoy un poco cansada, quisiera descansar – finalizó.

– Por supuesto – respondió Jon – ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

– Si – le respondió – Solo estoy cansada, no te preocupes – finalizó la rubia.

– Está bien – le dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Daenerys – Le avisaré a Missandei para que te ayude en lo que necesites – le dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

– Gracias – le dijo Dany sonriéndole.

– De nada – le respondió Jon mientras le daba un suave beso en su frente. Daenerys solo cerró sus ojos y sonrió.

– Muy bien – dijo Jon tras separarse – ¿Me acompaña Lord Tyrion? – le dijo a la Mano de la Reina para que lo siguiese.  
Abandonaron la habitación dejando a Daenerys adentro. Jon vio que Missandei estaba afuera esperando a la Reina.  
– Missandei – le habló Jon.  
– Lord Snow – le respondió cortésmente.  
– Daenerys no se siente muy bien – le dijo – sería bueno que la ayudaras, creo que está sintiendo el cansancio del viaje – finalizó.  
– No se preocupe, yo la ayudaré – le respondió sonriéndole.  
– Muchas gracias – le contestó Jon devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Continuaron por el pasillo en dirección a la escalera la cual llevaba hacia los calabozos. Ambos iban en silencio, Jon no era bueno para conversar, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba callado pensando o poniendo atención a lo que los demás hablaban. Por otro lado, Tyrion estaba pensativo, pues tanto como la llegada de su hermano como la influencia de Jon sobre Daenerys le dejaron con inquietud.

– Gracias – dijo Tyrion rompiendo el silencio.

– ¿Gracias? – preguntó Jon sin saber por qué le agradecía.

– Gracias por hablar con ella y convencerla de no matar a mi hermano – le dijo el enano.

– No la he convencido de nada – comentó Jon – Solo le hice ver que este no era el momento. Su hermano ha influido directamente en muchas desgracias tanto para mi familia, como para la de Daenerys. No sé si pueda perdonarlo, no sé si Daenerys pueda hacerlo tampoco, pero llegado el momento lo sabremos – finalizó Jon dejando claro a qué se refería.

– Aun así – comentó Tyrion – Ella lo hubiese condenado ahora, estaba dominada por la ira y tú la has calmado – finalizó.

– No lo he hecho porque estime a su hermano Lord Tyrion – respondió Jon – No me mal interprete. Aun quiero romperle la cara – le comentó – Pero el enemigo en este momento es otro – finalizó.

– El honor de los Stark. Siempre actuando con el deber por sobre el sentir – comentó Tyrion – Si los Reyes de Poniente tuvieran ese honor en vez de lo que tienen en estupidez, sería un mundo mucho mejor – finalizó.

– No soy un Stark, Lord Tyrion – le respondió con una sonrisa – Y estoy seguro que Daenerys al final del día hubiese hecho lo correcto – finalizó.

– Confías mucho en la Reina – le dijo Tyrion.

– Por algo decidí pelear por ella. Sé que es una mujer de buen corazón que sabrá gobernar a los Siete Reinos manteniendo la paz – respondió Jon.  
– Todos creemos en ella – comentó Tyrion – Y es por eso que me preocupaba su relación contigo, no quisiera verla perder todo por malas decisiones después de todo lo que ha luchado – finalizó.

– Entiendo – dijo Jon – Una vez un hombre sabio me dijo "El amor es la muerte del deber" – le comentó ante la mirada del Lannister – Pero he aprendido que a veces el deber no es lo que todos creen que se debe hacer. Si me hubiese regido por el deber cuando fui Lord Commander, todos los Hombres Libres serían parte del ejército del Rey de la Noche en este momento. A veces hay que dejarse llevar y a veces no, el problema es saber diferenciarlo – finalizó Jon dejando pensativo a Tyrion.  
– Ya no eres el chiquillo que conocí hace algunos años – comentó Tyrion – Tienes cualidades para ser Rey Jon. Eres el Rey que necesitaba Daenerys – finalizó.  
– Nunca he querido ser Rey – comentó el pelinegro – nunca quise ser Lord Commander, ni Rey del Norte, menos querría ser de los Siete Reinos – le dijo Jon.  
– Y es por eso que eres un buen líder. No te interesa el poder, solo el bien de la gente que proteges. Daenerys también es una gran líder, juntos serán imparables. Tengo fe en ustedes – finalizó Tyrion recibiendo solo la mirada de Jon.

Llegaron a un lugar levemente iluminado. El eco de una gotera se hacía presente como si fuera el sonido más ensordecedor. Al final del pasillo, se veían unos barrotes que se anclaban tanto al piso como al techo de piedra blanca. Allí en un rincón yacía Jaime Lannister. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre la piedra al igual que su espalda. Sus ojos estaban cerrados pero el movimiento de sus piernas, una sobre la otra, delataban que estaba despierto. El sonido de unos pasos acercándose, lo sacaron de su trance. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, estaba cansado tras la larga cabalgata, pero había valido la pena. Sus años como caballero y guerrero, no habían sido en vano, pues había sido capaz de estimar cuando la Targaryen y el bastardo de Ned Stark llegarían a Puerto Blanco, dándoles alcance antes de que fueran más al Norte.

– Parece que tengo visitas – comentó irónicamente tras ver a Jon y a su hermano.  
– Ser Jaime – habló Jon con autoridad.  
– ¿Ya decidieron cómo será el recorrido de mi cabeza por el Norte? – preguntó – Si puedo elegir, me gustaría terminar lo más al sur posible, nunca me ha gustado mucho el frío – comentó irónico.  
– Quizás solo seas comida para dragones – replicó burlón Tyrion.  
– Siempre quise morir en el campo de batalla, ahora me tendré que conformar con ser comida para dragones – replicó.  
– El sueño de Bran siempre fue ser caballero miembro de la Guardia Real – comentó Jon un poco molesto por la ironía del Matareyes.  
– Yo… – titubeó Jaime.  
– No estamos acá para hablar de sueños – le cortó Jon – Ser Jaime de la Casa Lannister. La Reina Daenerys de la Casa Targaryen ha decidido dejarle con vida siempre y cuando ayude en la lucha contra el Rey de la Noche – finalizó Jon.  
– ¿Ella ha decido eso? – preguntó incrédulo Jaime.  
– En realidad Jon la ha convencido – respondió Tyrion.  
– ¿Tú? – preguntó sin entender el mayor de los Lannister.  
– No es que lo aprecie Ser Jaime – respondió Jon – Pero en este minuto la situación es crucial. Usted ha visto a lo que nos enfrentamos, y lo que vio resulta ser la clase de soldado más débil del Rey de la Noche – pausó – Usted es un buen estratega. Su lectura de la batalla nos será fundamental a la hora de enfrentarnos al Rey de la Noche – finalizó Jon.  
– Entiendo – respondió Jaime en tono de agradecimiento – Le juro lealtad a la Reina Daenerys y a usted mi Rey para luchar por los vivos en la Gran Guerra – comentó agachando su cabeza mientras se arrodillaba.  
– Levántese – respondió Jon mientras abría la celda – Ser Jaime, le damos esta oportunidad, no la desaproveche – le dijo Jon ante la mirada atenta de Jaime – Recuerde, el Norte no olvida y un Lannister siempre paga sus deudas – finalizó Jon dejando clara la advertencia. Jaime solo asintió comprendiendo el mensaje. Definitivamente le esperaba una instancia dura en el Norte, pero al menos estaría con vida o eso quería creer. Esta era su oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien y no la iba a desaprovechar.  
– Lord Tyrion – dijo Jon – Creo que será mejor que comparta habitación con su hermano, estará más seguro ahí – finalizó.  
– Gracias – respondió Tyrion – Vamos – le dijo finalmente a su hermano mientras comenzaban a caminar.

\- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o –

Llevaban casi cinco días cabalgando bajo la blanca nieve que golpeaba al Norte. Definitivamente el clima los había retrasado, pues las intensas nevazones no dejaban avanzar a todo el ejército al paso que Jon hubiese querido. No estaba contento con este panorama. En un principio, era un viaje que tardaba tres días y ya llevaban cinco días de viaje e Invernalia ni siquiera figuraba en el paisaje.  
Cuando partieron de Puerto Blanco hacia el Camino Real, el clima había sido generoso con ellos. Se habían encontrado con Gusano Gris quien los esperaba para seguir con el plan de llegar a Invernalia juntos.  
El frío era un enemigo común para la mayoría. Tanto los Dothrakis como los Inmaculados estaban acostumbrados al quemante sol y cálido viento de Essos, por lo que sufrían con la nieve y la ventisca helada cuando golpeaban sobre sus cuerpos. Afortunadamente, les habían provisto de algunas capas de pieles que habían traído en unos carromatos para así lograr combatir el frío, pero algunos jinetes Dothrakis, fieles a su estilo, rechazaron aquello.

Jon montaba un caballo blanco. Un purasangre, el mejor de todos los caballos que tenían en Puerto Blanco, el más resistente y el más rápido. A su lado, Daenerys montaba una fina yegua blanca, elegante, digna de una Reina. La mayor parte del viaje lo hacían al lado del otro, como Rey y Reina. A ratos se les sumaban Ser Davos, Lord Tyrion o Ser Jorah, este último en menos ocasiones. Aprovechaban el viaje para conversar de distintas cosas de sus vidas, ambos sabían que la vida del otro había sido dura, incluso en su niñez.  
Jon le estaba hablando de su infancia, como era la vida de un bastardo, específicamente la exclusión por parte de Catelyn Tully y las constantes muestras de odio de lo que debió ser su una figura materna para él, pero que nunca pudo serlo por rencor.  
– No entiendo cómo alguien puede hacerle eso a un niño – le dijo Daenerys al borde de las lágrimas.  
– Pese a todo, nunca la juzgué ni la odié – le comentó Jon – Fue buena madre con sus hijos – finalizó.  
– Me hubiese encantado estar ahí para consolarte – le comentó Dany. Jon le sonrió. Ver el lado maternal de Daenerys era algo que le tocaba el corazón.  
Daenerys por su parte, le hablaba de sus recuerdos de niña, de su vida en constante escape del _"Usurpador"_ que era como ella llamaba a Robert Baratheon. También le habló de cómo había sido su hermano Viserys con ella.  
– ¿Despertar al dragón? – preguntó molesto Jon – ¿Qué clase de hermano le hace eso a su hermana pequeña? – finalizó.  
– Siempre me odió – le respondió Dany – Siempre me culpó de la muerte de nuestra madre – finalizó.  
– Era un idiota – le respondió Jon molesto – Menos mal que no está vivo, si no le hubiese dejado la cara peor que a Ramsay Bolton – finalizó sin poder salir de su frustración. Daenerys le sonrió. Rara vez se veía a Jon reaccionar así. Ese lado protector que tenía Jon le encantaba porque que era algo genuino, no era porque fuera su trofeo o algo similar. Definitivamente le hubiese gustado que su hermano hubiese sido así con ella y no el monstruo que fue.  
Siguieron cabalgando hasta que empezó a oscurecer. Ser Jorah distribuyó a las tropas como lo había hecho desde que empezaron el viaje hace varios días atrás. La tienda de Daenerys quedaba junta a la de Jon por orden de la Reina, después de todo, todo el miembro del consejo sabía que se iban a casar. El único que no sabía de las personas con altos rangos, era Lord Wyman, quien a ratos sospechaba de la _"estrecha"_ relación entre los Reyes.  
Todas las noches habían sido igual, comían algo alrededor de una fogata y posteriormente Daenerys se iba a su tienda. Jon por su parte, se quedaba un par de minutos más bebiendo algo con Ser Davos, Ser Jorah y Lord Tyrion y Ser Jaime. Luego se excusaba y se iba a la tienda de Daenerys tratando de no ser visto. Esta noche no iba a ser distinta.  
Bebió profundamente su jarra de cerveza. Se excusó con el resto diciendo que se sentía cansado y se levantó. A paso lento se marchó de la hoguera sin mirar al resto. Podía sentir los murmullos de los hombres con los que estaba compartiendo, de seguro Tyrion había hecho algún comentario y el resto le había seguido el chisme o la broma. Se limitó a sonreír, después de todo ninguno de ellos era tan afortunado como él. Iba camino a la tienda de Daenerys. Al llegar vio que estaba todo oscuro. _'Quizás esté dormida. Creo que la dejaré descansar, ha sido un viaje duro después de todo'_ pensó. Sin darle más vueltas caminó hacia su tienda. Al entrar se dirigió a oscuras hacia la mesa de la entrada y prendió un candelabro. Su cama no se veía desde esa posición dado que una mampara de madera dividía el espacio entre su cama y la entrada. Tomó el candelabro y rodeó la mampara en dirección a su cama.

– Buenas noches, mi Rey del Norte – le habló una voz muy conocida con sensualidad.  
– Dany – le respondió casi suspirando.  
Daenerys estaba acostada en su cama tapada hasta sus pechos con las pieles que hacían de cobertor. Estaba completamente desnuda esperándolo. Su mirada era profunda, llena de lujuria y deseo. Lo deseaba a él.  
– Pasé por tu tienda y vi que estaba todo a oscuras – le comentó Jon – Creí que estabas durmiendo – finalizó.  
– Me vine directo a tu tienda – le respondió Daenerys – No es justo que siempre seas tú el que se escabulle – finalizó a lo que Jon le sonrió.  
Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, comenzó a sacarse su ropa. Su armadura, su túnica y su delgada camisa blanca fueron a parar al suelo dejando su tonificado pecho al descubierto. Sus botas, pantalones y el resto de ropa que le quedaba también, quedando completamente desnudo. Daenerys lo miró de pies a cabeza. Notó como la virilidad de Jon comenzaba a _"despertar"_ a medida que se acercaba a la cama, lo que la excitó aún más. Jon la destapó y efectivamente corroboró que Daenerys estaba completamente desnuda. Se lanzó a ella como un lobo cazando a su presa y la besó. La besó con tanta pasión que Daenerys gimió suavemente. Se puso sobre ella sin dejar de besarla. Daenerys atinó a tapar a ambos con las pieles. Jon cortó el beso y la miró con deseo.  
– Te haré el amor toda la maldita noche – le susurró con la voz cargada de lujuria.  
Daenerys se mordió el labio. Jon lograba excitarla como ningún hombre lo había hecho antes.  
– Hazme tu loba esta noche Jon Snow – le respondió lascivamente.  
Escuchar ese tipo de cosas de parte de Daenerys, lo excitaban mucho más. Jon la besó desesperadamente introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de Daenerys. La lengua de la Reina comenzó a jugar con la de Jon, haciendo los besos más apasionados. La mano de Jon bajó hacia el busto de Daenerys. Ahí comenzó a jugar con su rosado pezón el cual se comenzó a endurecer debido al contacto. Su masculinidad erecta chocaba con la pelvis de Daenerys, causando ansiedad en la rubia. Sin aguantar más, Daenerys tomó el miembro de Jon y lo frotó contra su clítoris. De golpe se lo introdujo en su húmeda flor, ahogando un gemido en los labios de Jon. El Lobo Blanco comenzó a penetrarla, partiendo por movimientos suaves hasta llegar a embestidas más intensas.  
– ¡Oh Jon! – gimió la rubia – ¡Házmelo duro Jon! – exclamó extasiada.  
– ¡Dany! – exclamó el pelinegro.  
Jon la siguió embistiendo fuertemente, tal y como se lo había pedido la Reina. Le había pedido ser una loba y precisamente en eso la iba a convertir. Paró sus embestidas causando desconcierto y un leve enojo en Daenerys.  
– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué paras? – le preguntó Dany pidiendo respuestas.  
– Shhh – la hizo callar amablemente – Solo sígueme la idea – le dijo Jon.  
Daenerys asintió. Jon la levantó y la giró, dejándola boca abajo. La tomó de la cintura y la levantó, obligándola a quedar apoyada en sus rodillas.  
Sin perder mucho tiempo introdujo su miembro en la intimidad de Daenerys, causando un gemido en la rubia.  
– ¡Jon! – exclamó con lujuria.  
Jon apartó a un lado la platinada cabellera de Daenerys. Se acercó a su oído sin dejar de penetrarla. Lamió su cuello causándole placer a Dany.  
– ¿Querías ser mi loba? – le susurró al oído – Pues así lo hacen los lobos – finalizó.  
Puso sus manos en la cintura de Dany y comenzó a embestirla una y otra vez. Daenerys no podía parar de gemir, estaba embriagada en placer. La posición en la que estaban y las cosas que le había dicho Jon, le habían aumentado su libido. Siempre había sido una mujer dominante en todo sentido, y sentir que no tenía el control, generalmente la perturbaba. En este caso, no era así. Si bien sentía dominada por Jon, quien llevaba el mando y el ritmo en sus embestidas, la había excitado en demasía que Jon tomara la iniciativa y el mando en la cama.  
Jon seguía embistiéndola sin parar. Aumentó la velocidad de su arremetida, causando que Daenerys quisiera gritar. Verla aguantarse las ganas de gritar lo excitaban más y lo motivaban a seguir causando aquello en Dany.  
– ¡Maldición Jon! – exclamó Dany – Por favor no pares – le rogó.  
– Dany – susurró excitado – No aguantaré mucho más – le dijo Jon.  
– Estoy cerca – le respondió entre gemidos – Por favor Jon, acaba dentro – finalizó Daenerys.  
La embistió unos minutos más hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Jon salió de Daenerys y se recostó abriendo sus brazos a modo de invitación para Dany. La rubia se tumbó a su lado recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Jon, dejándose envolver por los brazos del pelinegro.  
– Cuando te conocí, nunca me imaginé que podrías hacer cosas como estas – le comentó Daenerys logrando una cara de duda en Jon.  
– ¿Tengo cara de ser malo en la cama? – le preguntó Jon dubitativo causando que Daenerys soltara una risa.  
– Me refiero a que te veías tímido – le aclaró la rubia – Nunca pensé que tomarías el control en algo así – finalizó.  
– No sabía que cuando me conociste pensabas en acostarte conmigo – le respondió Jon burlonamente causando un sonrojo en Daenerys.  
– ¿Acaso tú no lo pensaste? – preguntó la rubia.  
– ¿Acaso algún hombre podría no pensarlo? – respondió Jon con una pregunta causando una carcajada en la Reina.  
– Te amo, mi Rey – le respondió la rubia mientras posaba sus finos labios sobre los de Jon.  
– Y yo a ti, mi Reina – le contestó Jon cuando terminaron el beso – Será mejor descansar, mañana deberíamos llegar a Invernalia – le comentó el pelinegro.  
– Me parece una gran idea – comentó la platinada – Necesito recargar energías – finalizó.  
– No te vayas – le pidió Jon –Quiero despertar contigo a mi lado – finalizó.  
– No me iré si me prometes algo – le dijo Daenerys.  
– ¿Qué cosa? – respondió Jon.  
– Hazme tu loba más seguido – le dijo Daenerys sensualmente.  
– Lo prometo – le contestó Jon causando risas en Dany.  
Lo besó por última vez antes de usar el pecho de Jon como almohada. Cerró sus ojos y quedó profundamente dormida ante una tierna sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Jon. Por un minuto se olvidó del Rey de la Noche, de los Lords del Norte, de Cersei y de todos los problemas que podían venir. Solo eran ellos, Dany y él, abrazados. Atesoraría ese instante de paz en lo más profundo de su corazón, paz que solo encontraba cuando estaba con ella, su Reina, su amada, su Dany. No podía evitar pensar en las cosas que venían por delante. El invierno estaba aquí y solo se iría si detenían al Rey de la Noche. Sabía que tenía opciones de perder y con ello sepultar el destino de todo Poniente, pero el amor a su gente, a sus hermanos y a su Reina, le daban la fuerza para no rendirse ni acobardarse.  
Inhaló profundamente sintiendo el suave perfume de Daenerys. Besó su cabeza con ternura esperanzado con poder detener el tiempo y poderla tener para siempre en sus brazos y embriagarse con su fino aroma, pero sabía que eso era solo fantasear. Sabía bien lo muy oscuro y cruel que podía ser el destino o el deseo de los Dioses, pero ni siquiera la muerte le iba a arrebatar este momento, momento en el que descansaba tranquilo con su amada entre sus brazos.

› ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹ › ‹

 **Notas del Autor [Rodrogon]:** Hola a todos! Siento mucho la demora, procuraré de demorarme menos para el próximo capítulo. Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias a los que dan follow y fav, y por supuesto, a los que dejan sus reviews. Su apoyo es fundamental para que siga escribiendo este fic.

No olviden comentar si les gusta o no el fin, dudas o sugerencias, lo que sea. Sus opiniones son importantes y me ayudan a mejorar o seguir motivado escribiendo.

Gracias por leer. Saludos!

Agradecimientos especiales a:  
 **Fran sanchez, Yami Naty Cullen Swan, Estrella Lunacharski, brico4899, Davidenko18 y msjorten**  
Muchas gracias por sus opiniones, de verdad me alegra leer que siguen la historia y que les gusta, me motivan a seguir con esta historia. Lo mejor de escribir es poder saber que lo que escribo les gusta, gracias por manifestarlo capítulo a capítulo :).


End file.
